3-EL AMOR QUE JAMAS CONOCÍ: HISTORIA ALTERNA
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LO SEPAN, NO PONGO AQUI LAS SINOPSIS DE LAS HISTORIAS PORQUE NO CABEN POR EL NUMERO LIMITADO DE PALABRAS, LO MENCIONO POR EL USUARIO "INVITADO" QUE SOLO ESTA MOLESTANDO Y QUE NO CAPAZ NI DE PONER SU NOMBRE, EN FIN HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


" **EL AMOR QUE JAMAS CONOCI:** **EL AMOR QUE DEBO PROTEGER"**

 **SINOPSIS**

Habían pasado cerca de 100 años Yagari había estado profundamente triste por la pérdida de Zero e Ichiru y su única compañía era su hijo Kaito, después de la muerte de Kaname la Asociación de Cazadores guardo esto como un gran secreto, el ataúd fue resguardado.

Por su parte Yuuki ni el Consejo supieron que había pasado con Kaname, por lo que Yuuki tuvo que tomar el puesto de Reina del mundo Vampírico, llevando un reinado caótico, muchas cosas habían cambiado y no habían sido para bien, pues incluso se había roto el pacto con los Cazadores por culpa de Yuuki.

El ataúd donde se hallaban los cuerpos de Kaname, Zero e Ichiru un día desapareció de la nada, Dias después Yagari y Kaito habían sido encontrados mutilados por muchos niveles E, Cross se culpaba pues si él no hubiera ocultado nada tal vez aun seguirían con vida

Sin embargo un milagro había ocurrido pues el ataúd les había regresado la vida a esos tres seres, Yagari y Kaito se hicieron pasar por muertos y con los tres bebes partieron a Inglaterra donde Yagari tendría la ayuda de una vieja amiga y de muchos aliados y dos de ellos sumamente poderosos.

Los tres chicos crecieron felices al lado s de sus padres, de sus amores y de sus maestros, los tres sumamente fuertes y poderosos. Sin embargo por asares del destino un Vampiro Noble reconocerá a esos tres sangre pura y no dudara en dar aviso

¿Qué hará Yuuki cuando se entere que tal vez Kaname, Zero e Ichiru estén vivos? ¿Cómo lo tomara Cross? Y miles de respuestas se verán en este extra

 **LES RECUERDOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SU CREADORA ES MATSURI HINO**

ESTE EXTRA ESTA DEDICADO PARA:

SETSUNA AKASHI KUROKO ( MIDORI_VON_BIELEFELD) DE WATTPAD

MariiLopez de Amor Yaoi

ana pitti de Amor Yaoi

juanareyna de Amor Yaoi

Elisabeth Draculea de Amor Yaoi

 **CAPIT** **ULO 1**

 **VERDADES Y MENTIRAS SALEN A LA LUZ**

En el Consejo Vampírico estaba desesperado al igual que Yuuki, nadie podía encontrar a Kaname, hacía tres dias que había salido de la Mansión Kuran y nadie sabía de su paradero, incluso Cross se había unido a la búsqueda del sangrepura, había buscado a Yagari con la esperanza de que le ayudara pero él se había negado, desde la muerte de Zero e Ichiru Cross no había visto a Yagari y eso hacía unos cuatro meses

Cross: Yagari te lo pido por favor ayúdame a encontrar a Kaname-kun, Yuuki está destrozada y si el no esta no todo se volverá un caos

Yagari: ya te lo dije Cross, no pienso ayudarte nunca más, por tu culpa, por tus malditos secretos Zero e Ichiru murieron, perdí a mis hijos y su Kuran ha desaparecido tú tienes tanta culpa como la maldita mocosa, la hiciste a tu semejanza, para ella es fácil mentir y engañar y su egoísmo y estupidez hicieron que Kuran se diera cuenta de la maldita víbora que es, por algo la dejo, asi que no pidas ayuda

Cross: pero… pero Yagari

Yagari se dio la vuelta y salio de la oficina de Cross, esta sería la última vez que vería aquel lugar, nunca más regresaría, ya muchos habían sufrido por su culpa, a paso veloz subió a su automóvil y se fue a la Asociación de Cazadores, donde dio a conocer que estaban buscando a Kuran

Presidente: entiendo Yagari, sin embargo decirles que está muerto seria entrar en un conflicto y en una guerra, aun asi fue la propia decisión de Kuran-sama el arrojar su corazón a la caldera y estar con tu hijo

Yagari: debemos resguardar el féretro y esconderlo, si se enteran no nos creerá que fue decisión de Kuran

Presidente: es lo mejor Yagari, lo pondremos en una de las catacumbas y lo protegeremos con sellos de alto nivel y asi jamás podrán encontrarlos, pero ya nunca más podrás visitarlos

Yagari: está bien, mientras el féretro este lejos de ellos y los dejen descansar en paz, sus almas no pueden seguir sufriendo aun después de muertos

Yagari salio del lugar y con ello, el féretro fue resguardado, Yagari seguía con sus misiones, sin embargo ahora Kaito le acompañaba a ellas, el Presidente sabia del gran dolor de padre por el que estaba pasando Yagari, ya había perdido a su esposa y una hija hace muchos años y ahora perdía a dos hijos más, sabían que el cazador quería a Kaito como a otro hijo sabían que el estar con él le haría bien

Por su parte el Consejo Vampírico estaba desesperado, ya había pasado un mes y nada de Kaname, por lo tanto tomaron una decisión arriesgada, una Carta llego a la Asociación de Cazadores donde se anunciaba la presentación de la Reina del mundo Vampírico

El día de la coronación se dio a conocer que Kaname Kuran había entrado en Letargo, pues necesitaba "descansar" y en su lugar Yuuki Kuran como su nueva Reina gobernaría… que error tan grande cometieron…

Meses después las cosas no iban nada bien, los Cazadores tenian aún más trabajo, pues las hordas de niveles E eran más constantes, había muchas desapariciones de niños, jóvenes y adultos, al parecer los nobles hacían lo que querían y los Sangrepura tambien, Yuuki Kuran estaba llevando todo al caos, Mientras en la Mansión Kuran las cosas no iban mejor

Takuma: esto está fuera de control y los ancianos del consejo ya no saben qué hacer, Yuuki-sama no pone un alto y no presta atención en las clases que le dan, la alianza que Kaname forma está en peligro de romperse

Kain: y aún no sabemos nada de Kaname-sama

Ruka: debemos encontrarlo a como dé lugar, si la Alianza se rompe, por los primeros que vendrán sera por nosotros

Rima: es por eso que mientras Kaname-sama no aparezca yo me iré a casa de mis padres y seguiré con mi trabajo de modelaje, Shikki vendrá conmigo y si las cosas se ponen peor al parecer la agencia nos moverá a Estados Unidos

Aido: ¿ustedes dos se irán? No pueden salir huyendo en un momento como este

Kain: ellos tienen razón Hana, si las cosas se ponen peor y estamos en la Mansión seremos puestos en la lista, solo por ser subordinados de Yuuki-sama, yo no pienso arriesgarme y viendo que este tipo de medidas se están tomando, nosotros tambien nos iremos Hana, sera más fácil buscar a Kaname-sama estando con nuestros padres, asi tambien no corremos riesgos

Seiren: yo me marcho a buscar a Kaname-sama

Takuma: espera Seiren… aaaah se ha ido, Ruka lo mejor sera que tu tambien vayas con tus padres, es mejor que la Asociación de Cazadores sepa que no estamos con Yuuki-sama, yo tambien iré con mi tía y seguiré trabajando con el Consejo y tratare de ayudar en lo que pueda

Kain: sin embargo mientras Yuuki-sama no ponga de su parte el trabajo que hagas sera inútil y sus errores pueden hacer que te cueste la vida Takuma, sera mejor que dejes tu puesto y vayas con tu Tía.

De esa forma dias después la Mansión Kuran había sido abandonada, cada uno de los nobles se había marchado y como lo habían predicho dos meses después Yuuki al defender a una sangrepura que ataco a una familia hizo que con esa actitud se rompiera la Alianza de Paz, por lo cual los Cazadores estaban más atentos a los movimientos de los vampiros.

Rima y Shikki partieron con su familia a Nueva York y siguieron como modelos, Kain y Hanabusa se fueron con su familia a una Villa en Canadá, Ruka y su familia partieron a Miami y Takuma fue el único en quedarse en Japón con su tía, aun asi eran vigilados por los cazadores, y de Seiren no se sabía nada, sabían que la chica era experta en no ser detectada asi que por ese lado estaban tranquilos

Yagari: al parecer esa mocosa ya echo a perder todo el trabajo que realizo su hermano, ahora gracias a ella tenemos más trabajo

Kaito: cierto papá, nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo las cosas estarían asi, se han reclutado a más cazadores y ahora se han puesto más estrictos

Yagari y Kaito se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas, habían exterminado a un grupo de al menos 100 niveles E y tenian que regresar a la Asociación para su próxima misión, el único lugar que seguía neutro de alguna forma era la Academia Cross, aunque con el paso del tiempo los alumnos que llegaban más bien era porque sus padres los habían enviado para mantenerlos a salvo

Los años siguieron y las cosas empeoraban, Yuuki había desarrollado sus poderes y no le daba importancia a lo que pasa, incluso ella misma a escondidas atacaba a los humanos, nadie sospechaba pero no le importaba, total, los Cazadores no podrían con ella y todos los vampiros quisieran o no la defenderían

… **70 AÑOS** **DESPUÉS**

Las cosas no habían mejorado, seguían iguales, tanto había bajan del lado vampírico como del lado de los cazadores, un día Yagari y Kaito regresaron a casa del mayor estaban cansados y habían salidos heridos de su última misión, por lo cual el presidente les había dado unos dias para que descansaran, ambos ya se habían duchado y cambiado cuando sintieron en la sala una energia y bajaron, ahí frente a ellos el Ataúd de Cristal había aparecido

Yagari: ¿pero cómo rayos llego aquí?

Kaito: ni idea padre

El ataúd comenzó a iluminarse, era una luz cálida la que desprendía y poco a poco esta fue bajando de intensidad hasta que de pronto solo podían escuchar llantos, la luz había desaparecido y al acercarse grande fue su sorpresa, ahí en el suelo 3 bebes vestidos completamente de blanco lloraban, Kaito levanto a uno de cabellos plateados y Yagari al de cabellos castaños y al otro de cabellos plata, los pequeños al notar el calorcito de los cuerpos que los cargaban cesaron sus lágrimas y ahí pudieron verlo, ojos amatistas y ojos rojos, Yagari no cabía de la sorpresa al igual que Kaito

Kaito: Padre… no me digas que estos bebes son…

Yagari: asi es Kaito, los tres son vampiros sangrepura y no solo eso, el que tienes en brazos en Ichiru y estos dos son Zero y Kaname

Kaito: pero… pero ¿Cómo?

Yagari: no lo sé, no entiendo que fue lo que paso, pero no me importa… Zero e Ichiru están de regreso mis hijos están vivos

Kaito: ¿Qué haremos con Kuran? No deberíamos entregárselos a los del Consejo de chupasangres

Yagari: no, ya sufrió bastante por culpa de todos ellos, no merecen tenerlo, Kaname tambien sera mi hijo, nos llevaremos a los tres muy lejos de todo esto y les daré una vida libre, ahora tienen la oportunidad de ser felices y no dejare que nadie destruya esa felicidad, ya después investigaremos que paso

Kaito: bien pero… dudo mucho que nos dejen ir de la Asociación, además como vamos a darles de comer ¿Qué come un sangrepura cuando son bebes?

Yagari: te falta estudiar más Kaito, en primer lugar tendremos que eliminar de nuestro vocabulario la palabra chupasangres… recuerda que ellos son vampiros, en segunda a esta edad de leche como cualquier persona, a los 3 años es cuando comienzan a beber sangre, por ahora sube a mi habitacion y cuídalos saldré a comprar algunas cosas

Los tres pequeños solo miraban con curiosidad y sonreían, cuando Yagari el dejo en la cama Kaito se quedó a cuidarlos, eran bastante tranquilos y no daban nada de lata

Kaito: incluso puedo decir que eres lindo Kaname… mi padre tiene razón si te llevamos con el consejo, ellos te criaran nuevamente como un vampiro frio y calculador y nuevamente estarías lejos de Zero, y si los nuestras se enteran no dudaran en utilizarlos a los 3 a su conveniencia tambien Zero e Ichi ya sufrieron, al igual que tú.

Yagari había regresado con bastantes cosas, leche, mamilas, pañales y cambios de ropa, no eran muchos pero servirían mientras estuvieran ahí

Kaito: padre como saldremos de aquí con ellos, además solo tenemos unos dias y si no nos presentamos ellos vendrán por nosotros y se pueden dar cuenta de ellos

Yagari: no solo eso, recuerda que cada cierto tiempo refuerzan la barrera del Ataúd y al no verlo vendrán aquí, ya he hablado con una amiga y ella nos ayudara, ha movido todo mi dinero y el que dejo mi esposa hace años atrás a una sola cuenta encriptada, tambien hicieron lo mismo con tu cuenta, y el cómo saldremos ya lo tengo todo, bien lo has dicho no tenemos tiempo, ella arreglara este asunto nosotros solo debemos ir mañana al aeropuerto un jet privado nos esperara, pasaran por nosotros en la noche asi nadie nos vera.

El día llego y un auto llego por ellos, habían empacado solo las cosas de los bebes y se habían marchado, la persona que se quedó puso un hechizo y en menos de una hora cerca de unos 200 niveles E estaban en la casa de Yagari, esta exploto y aquella persona coloco dos cuerpos con las ropas de los cazadores, los cuerpos solo podían reconocerse por la ropa pues estaba desfigurados por completo

…: aquí flama azul, los paquetes fueron enviados al corredor y la zona fue eliminada, la carnada está dispuesta… cambio y fuera

…: aquí líder bravo, tenemos los paquetes, saldremos en cuanto lleguen al corredor… cambio y fuera

Aquel hombre salio rápidamente del lugar, llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron al jet ahí estaba Kaito llevando a Ichiru y Yagari llevaba a Kaname y a Zero

…: todo salio bien, no tardaran en ir, la explosión fue muy fuerte

Yagari: muchas gracias y ¿cómo esta esa mujer?

…: ella está bien, ya les espera, sera mejor que descansen, si gusta puedo ayudarlo con uno

Yagari: asi está bien

Aquel hombre no insistió sabia por la mirada de Yagari que no dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra a esos bebes, por lo visto era un padre sobreprotector, el jet partió a un rumbo desconocido para Kaito pero muy bien conocido para Yagari, después de la explosión no tardaron mucho en llegar los cazadores al lugar, al ver los cuerpos de Yagari y de Kaito pudieron ver que habían luchado hasta la muerte, se llevaron los cuerpos y limpiaron el lugar, al llegar a la Asociación con los cuerpos el presidente salio corriendo y vio que el ataúd ya no estaba

Presidente: al parecer al morir Yagari el Ataúd tambien lo hizo

Cazador: es porque él lo forjo ¿cierto?

Presidente: si es, pero es una lástima que se haya llevado ese hechizo a la tumba, avisen a Cross de lo sucedido, supongo que querrá estar en el entierro

Cross al enterarse no supo que hacer más que llorar, estaba solo y todo por callar, si tan tolo le hubiera contado la verdad a Yagari, tal vez a su forma lo hubiera hecho recapacitar, y nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero ya no estaba, ni Kaito, ni Zero, ni Ichiru, además de que Kaname seguía en letargo

Después de varias horas de vuelo, por fin habían arribado a una pista privada, bajaron del jet y subieron a una limosina que les esperaba, Kaname, Zero e Ichiru iban cómodamente dormidos, solo se habían despertado al sentir hambre y para que les cambiaran los pañales, después de unas dos horas por fin habían llegado a una Mansión enorme, ahí Kaito pudo ver a muchos soldados, bajaron de la limosina y entraron al lugar, algunos de los soldados los habían visto, pero siguieron con su entrenamiento, Yagari y Kaito entraron a una sala y tomaron asiento, minutos después apareció una mujer de cabellera larga rubia ceniza, piel clara, ojos azules, vestía con un traje sastre color beige, blusa blanca con un corbatín rojo y en este un emblema de cruz, guantes blancos, botas largas tipo militares, en sus hombros descansaba una gabardina verde oscuro, en su cintura una espada y una pistola y la mujer fumaba un puro, a su lado izquierdo estaba una chica de estatura baja, cabellos rubios cortos, ojos rojos y vestía un atuendo militar rojo y de lado derecho un hombre alto, cabellera azabache, piel pálida, ojos rojos, vestía completamente de negro, y una gabardina y sombreros rojos

…: hasta que te dignas a venir Yagari, ya te había dicho desde que se desato todo que vinieras aquí, maldito viejo terco

Yagari: y tú sigues tan mandona como siempre Integra… aunque veo que los años ya están haciendo efecto en ti jajajajaja

Integra: no estoy viejaaaaa Yagari Toga, fácilmente puedo vencerte aun viejo boca floja

…: buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaa

Yagari: con tus gritos los has despertado, maldita bruja

Alucard y Seras estaban pasmados, como era posible que ese hombre le hablara asi a su señora, sin embargo vieron como Integra se acercaba a aquel hombre para ver a los bebes que habían comenzado a llorar

Integra: ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste padre viejo?

Yagari: de eso quiero hablar contigo por eso necesitaba de tu ayuda, él es mi hijo Kaito Takamiya, Cazador de Vampiros, el que está en sus brazos se llama Ichiru y ellos son Kaname y Zero

Integra: pero si son muy hermosos… espera ¿los 4 son tus hijos, pues cuantas mujeres tienes?

…: esos niños son Vampiros sangrepura, no creo que sean sus hijos, aunque tienen su aroma en su sangre

Integra: lo lamento Yagari, ellos son Alucard y Seras Victoria ambos son Matusaleos… No Muertos

Yagari: me di cuenta de lo que eran al verlos, no te preocupes

Integra: tomemos asiento, Joven Takamiya mi nombre es Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y soy la Líder de la Organización Hellsing

Kaito: mucho gusto en conocerla y a ustedes tambien

A la sala había entrado un hombre el cual les había servido té y les había dejado algunos bocadillos para que platicaran con más calma

Integra: sera mejor que me expliques mejor la situación Yagari, asi podre ayudarte mejor

Yagari comenzó a contarle toda la historia de los Kiryuu, la traición de Ichiru y como Zero termino siendo un nivel E, la llegada de Zero a la Academia Cross, su convivencia con Yuuki, la forma en la que Kaname lo utilizo, todo lo cayado por Cross, como pelearon contra Rido Kuran, la forma en que Zero llevo a cabo la maldición de los gemelos, el despertar de Yuuki como sangrepura… todo… hasta la muerte de Zero, como coloco a Zero e Ichiru en el Ataúd de Cristal y como después Kaname se quitó su corazón y lo arrojo a la fundición y de cómo el mismo lo dejo con sus hijos en el mismo ataúd

Yagari: después de eso las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, fue cuando me hiciste la proposición de venir a Inglaterra, pero no podía dejar a Kaito solo, el tambien es mi Hijo aunque no lo sea de sangre

Integra: ya entiendo, pero como fue que terminaron como bebes

Yagari: veras (aquí le cuenta como apareció el ataúd y lo que paso) y fue por eso que pedí tu ayuda y sobre todo que nos hicieras pasar por muertos, si la Asociación de Cazadores o el Consejo Vampírico se enteraba de ellos tratarían de usarlos en su beneficio y Kaname hubiera sido entregado a los Vampiros y Zero e Ichiru se habrían quedado con los Cazadores

Integra: ¿pero que vas a hacer con ellos?

Yagari: criarlos como mis hijos, no dejare que vuelvan a tener una vida miserable en la cual tengan que esconder sus sentimientos o fingir que no sienten nada

Integra: ya veo… tienes todo mi apoyo y ayuda Yagari, eres mi amigo y nunca te dejaría solo, son bienvenidos a la Organización Hellsing y tus hijos seran protegidos, de igual forma cuando sean más grandes Alucard te puede ayudar a entrenarlos, uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida

Alucard: siendo sangres puras su poder comenzar a emerger, puedo crear un sello que oculte su presencia asi no podrán notarlos

Yagari: esa sería una buena idea

Los tres pequeños ya estaban despiertos y miraban con ojos curiosos a todos, Alucard se levantó de su sillón y pidió que los pusieran a los tres en uno solo, hecho eso Alucard comenzó a recitar en lengua muerta un conjuro y en el dorso de la mano de los bebes apareció el mismo pentagrama que tenian los guantes de Alucard, después de eso Kaito tomo a Ichiru, Integra a Zero y Yagari tomo a Kaname, sin embargo Alucard tomo a Ichiru y comenzó a revisarlo, luego a Zero y luego a Kaname, Integra estaba extrañada pues no era normal que Alucard los tomara

Alucard: no son Vampiros comunes, estos niños son extraños, por lo que pude notar

Integra: ¿a qué te refieres Alucard?

Alucard tomo la pistola de integra y saco una bala de plata, ante la mirada atenta de todos, puso la bala la mano de Zero y no quemo, la coloco en Kaname y tampoco, la coloco en Ichiru y tampoco, le entrego la bala a Integra y luego tomo un cántaro que contenía agua ventita, tomo una flor de uno de los floreros la mojo y puso el agua en ellos y nada

Alucard: te aseguro que si se exponen al sol este no los quemara, lo han visto la plata y el agua bendita no les dañan, por lo tanto no creo que tengan las debilidades de los vampiros, están muy atentos por lo tanto son sumamente inteligentes, ¿en qué clase de ataúd estaban?

Yagari: fue un hechizo que me enseño mi abuelo y luego mi padre me lo volvió a enseñar, asi que siempre lo supe, pero me dijeron que nadie más podía saberlo, nadie debía conocerlo solo mi descendencia, sin embargo el nombre del hechizo no lo sé, solo la marca que debo hacer y las palabras que recito son diferentes para cada persona, son palabras que salgan de mi corazón, lo importante es la marca

Alucard: en mis siglos de vida jamás escuche de algo asi, tal vez el hechizo tenía más efectos, además de devolverles la vida

Yagari: para mí fue toda una sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que podía devolver la vida y más porque Kaname no tenía un corazón, pero me alegro que este con Zero

Victoria: esa niña Yuuki fue muy egoísta y solo pensó en ella, eso es muy triste

Integra: asi es Seras, pero su egoísmo trajo algo bueno al final, una nueva vida y comienzo para ellos, sin memorias ni recuerdos, una nueva y feliz vida que todos les brindaremos, pero ahora creo que es tiempo de que estos pequeños descansen, ya mañana compraremos lo que les hace falta

Yagari: te lo agradezco, espero que no tengas problemas en reclutar a un Cazador experto en aniquilar vampiros

Integra: claro que no, es más, se lo iba a pedir

Kaito: ¿uno? Y ¿yo que?

Yagari: yo trabajo y tú cuidas de tus hermanos, además entrenaras aquí y seguirás con tus estudios jovencitos

Kaito: s…si lo que digas padre

Yagari: qué bueno que entendiste por las buenas

Y asi dio comienzo una nueva vida para Yagari, Kaito, Zero, Ichiru, Kaname, Integra, Seras Victoria y Alucard, grandes cambios acontecerían, grandes vivencias y sobre todo ver como tres pequeños crecen con amor

… **EN JAPON**

Cross se encontraba en la Academia, en lo que una vez fue la recamara de Zero, ahí sostenía una de las pocas fotografías en las que salían Yagari, Kaito y Zero con Ichiru, esa fotografía había sido de cuando habían ido a entrenar a las montañas

Cross: todo esto fue mi culpa, perdónenme, perdónenme… yo no sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, no quería perderlos

Las lágrimas de Cross surcaban por sus mejillas, cuanto se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, jamás se perdonaría las muertes de lo que más amo un día, era su culpa y por ello ahora estaba solo

… **. CONSEJO VAMPIRICO**

Anciano: pero su majestad sino hacemos algo, todos los cazadores se nos vendrán encima,

Yuuki: de acuerdo con tal de que dejen de molestarme, entreguen a los nobles que les están causando problemas y tambien al sangre pura ese, con esto nos dejaran en paz ¿cierto?

Anciano: Asi es su majestad

Yuuki: ¿Qué noticias tienen, han podido encontrar a Kaname?

Anciano: no su majestad, en estos 70 años ha sido imposible, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, tal vez el mismo se fue a alguna parte y entro en letargo, es por ello que no podemos sentir su poder

Yuuki: sigan buscando si es necesario hasta por debajo de las piedras, lo han entendido

Anciano: si su majestad

Yuuki: y que hay de los nobles que estaban con Kaname

Anciano: están muy tranquilos cada uno viviendo sus vidas, no han querido regresar, pero en eso no podemos hacer nada, tiene miedo de entrar en la lista de los cazadores además no hacen falta majestad

Yuuki: ¿Qué hay de Seiren? Puede ser la única capaz de encontrar a Kaname, siempre le fue muy fiel y hasta ahora lo sigue siendo

Anciano: ni rastro de ella y dudo mucho que la encontremos, Kaname-sama la nombro su guardia personal porque tenía habilidades únicas, casi como si fuera una sangre pura, pero es solo una noble

Yuuki: ¿habilidades únicas?

Anciano: asi es su majestad, solo que Kaname-sama nunca dejo que se conociera cuáles eran, solo él sabe de lo que es capaz esa vampiresa

Yuuki: bien, sigan con la búsqueda, y quiero resultados, no me importa cuánto se tarden

El mundo vampírico en Japón había decaído tanto y todo por culpa de una princesa, definitivamente ahora los ancianos en verdad querían de regreso a Kaname Kuran, él era el único capaz de llevar al mundo vampírico de regreso a su esplendor

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **RISAS Y ALEGRIAS,**

 **PRIMERAS PALABRAS Y PRIMEROS PASOS,**

 **TRAVESURAS Y MÁS**

Los dias en Hellsing seguían como siempre o tal vez no tanto, unos dias después de su llegada, Yagari Toga fue presentando como comandante de una unidad, Sir Integra lo había presentado como un cazador experto y este ahora estaba haciendo uso de su carácter y habilidades, los soldados de Hellsing ya estaban acostumbrados a los entrenamientos, pero esta vez había un gran cambio Yagari Toga demostró ser un demonio, no tenía compasión y los entrenamientos eran duros y muy agotadores, había quejas de la forma en que trabaja pero Sir Integra no les hizo caso

Sir Integra: sera mejor que no se quejen, Yagari Toga, podría matar a miles de Ghouls el solo sin problema alguno y sin ayuda de Seras Victoria o de Alucard y es capaz de eliminar a los Villian

Pip: pero Sir Integra, es excesivo el entrenamiento, es exagerado

Sir Integra: supongo que habrán visto a su hijo Kaito cierto Bernadotte

Pip: asi es

Sir Integra: ese joven fue entrenado por Yagari y es capaz de luchar casi a su par, es un cazador en extremo peligroso y ágil, sino me equivoco esta con Seras en el jardín cuidando de sus tres hermanos, si eres capaz de vencerlo suplantaras a Yagari y sino… ya lo sabrás…

Pip Bernadotte salio junto con Integra, a lo lejos pudieron ver como Yagari seguía entrenando con los otros soldados, pudieron ver a Kaito y Sir Integra lo llamo, a lo cual Kaito se apresuro

Kaito: en que puedo ayudarle Integra (recuerden que Kaito tiene más edad de la que aparenta, pero Integra le pidió decir que tenía 18 años)

Integra: ¿qué edad tienes Kaito?, y a ¿qué edad te comenzó a entrenar Yagari?

Kaito: tengo 18 años y mi padre comenzó a entrenarme a los 4 años

Integra: bien, quiero que tengas un pequeño enfrentamiento con el comandante Pip Bernadotte ¿podrías?

Kaito: claro no tengo ningún problema ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Integra: quiero que lo desarmes y lo venzas en 15 segundos

Pip: ¿15 segundos? Ja date por vencido mocoso

Kaito: lo que digas viejo

Kaito se puso a una distancia de 10 metros como le pidió Integra, Pip tenía sus armas listas, lo extraño es que el chico solo llevaba una Katana, Seras tomo la carreola y se puso detrás de un muro transparente para evitar las balas, a su lado estaba Yagari con una sonrisa socarrona al igual que Alucard

Integra dio la orden por lo que Pip comenzó a disparar pero de un momento a otro el chico ya no estaba, al voltear hacia atrás pudo verlo y Kaito le soltó un puñetazo, rápidamente con su katana le quito las armas y antes de que Pip cayera al suelo le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que este saliera volando hacia el muro de vidrio que protegía a Seras y a los bebes de las balas

Integra: bien comandante Bernadotte, tendrá una sesión extra de entrenamiento con Yagari por una semana más, sin gocé de sueldo por esa semana… ah y tambien ayudara en la limpieza de las cabinas de tiro, muy bien echo Kaito, puedes ir con tus hermanos, además ya va a anochecer y sera hora de cenar

Kaito: si Integra, muchas gracias… Papa iré con Wilfred para que me ayude a bañarlos

Yagari: está bien, los alcanzare cuando termine

Integra: no es necesario, Yagari, puedes retirarte, por el momento no hay misiones, pero si sale algo los enviare

Yagari se despidió de Integra y de los demás, todos volteaban a ver a un Pip Bernadotte completamente apaleado y no faltaron las risas

Pip: no sé de qué se ríen, acaso ese mocoso tambien es un vampiro ¿o qué?

Alucard: es un simple humano, la única diferencia en ellos es su línea de sangre, en su sangre corre la sangre de un vampiro poderoso y ancestral, pero no son vampiros, solo son humanos que han desarrollado más longevidad y por lo tanto más fuerza y agilidad al entrenar tanto

Pip: un simple humano… si él es asi de fuerte…

Seras: su padre lo es mucho más, ayer yo entrene con él y es muy fuerte Yagari-sensei

Pip: tu tambien Mignonette, porque todos se ríen de mi desgracia

Por su parte Yagari y Kaito se encontraban en la habitacion del mayor donde Integra había a enviado poner un cunero grande pues ninguno de los bebes quería estar lejos de su padre, ambos hombres ahora les daban un pequeño baño, al terminar los vistieron, a Ichiru le habían puesto un mameluco que Seras le regalo de un oso, a Zero uno de un tigre y a Kaname uno de un koala, los habían alimentado y ahora estaban bien tapaditos y recostados en la cuna, los pequeños eran tiernos y Yagari estaba feliz de tenerlos, eran sus hijos, sus pequeños a los cuales amaba con todo su corazón

Kaito: se han quedado dormiditos, se ven muy lindos con los trajecitos que les regalo Seras

Yagari: debo admitir que se ven bien, ahora ve a bañarte te veo en el comedor

Yagari había puesto un monitor encendido y bajo con el otro, Integra ya los esperaba a sí que los tres cenaron y estaban platicando cuando Michael entro a darle una carta que había llegado, en la cual solicitaban la presencia de Hellsing, pues había un grupo de Ghouls en una pequeña villa, todos se levantaron, Kaito se retiró a la habitacion de su padre para cuidar de los pequeños y Yagari salio con Integra, afuera ya los esperaban Sera, Alucard y Pip, al igual que varios soldados, salieron de la Mansión Hellsing hacia la villa

Una vez que llegaron no tardaron en desplegar a los soldados, Yagari y su grupo se apresuró a ponerse en la primera línea y asi detener a los Ghouls, Yagari comenzó a disparar con su nueva escopeta regalo de integra, la cual manejaba el mismo tipo de municiones que maneja Alucard, los soldados lo veían maravillados, era la primera vez que lo veían pelear y lo hacía de una forma rápida y eficiente, los disparo de su escopeta resonaban en todo el lugar, Sera estaba en otra parte destruyendo a los Ghouls y Alucard estaba en lo alto de una iglesia, dio un silbido por lo bien que Yagari peleaba, en verdad el cazador era muy bueno, Integra se había quedado corta, a lo lejos pudo ver como Yagari saco una katana y comenzó a adentrarse entre los Ghouls cortándolos en pedazos, los soldados de Hellsing no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a disparar y a eliminar al enemigo, Seras ya había terminado con su parte y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su maestro

Seras: maestro Yagari es muy bueno

Alucard: ese cazador solo está jugando, es más rápido que eso, al parecer este ambiente tambien él es suyo

Seras: es impresionante

Yagari en una fracción de segundos, tomo una posición defensiva con Hiel su espada y corrió a una velocidad impresionante para los soldados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los Ghouls se habían hecho polvo

Yagari: si entrenan mejor seran capaz de hacer esto y más, ahora vayan y revisen la villa y eliminen a los que quedan

Yagari camino a paso lento encendiendo su cigarrillo, entre a una casa abandonada y ahí se apoyó en una pared, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y hablo

Yagari: se perfectamente que está aquí maldito chupasangre

…: ¿Cómo lo hiciste maldito?

Yagari: no tengo porque darle explicaciones a una escoria como tu

…: maldito bastardo voy a matarte

Aquel Villian salio y corrió para atacar a Yagari, pero el simplemente saco su escopeta y tiro del gatillo… de aquel vampiro solo quedaban las cenizas, Yagari se terminó su cigarrillo y salio del lugar, camino hasta donde se había quedado Integra y ahí ya estaban Alucard y Sera

Integra: vaya… 15 minutos y el objetivo fue silenciado, muy buen trabajo Yagari, debí reclutarte desde hace tiempo atrás

Yagari: 15 minutos… me he tardado al jugar con esas cosas

Alucard: jajajajajaja esto sera más interesante Cazador, tu si sabes cómo divertirte jajajajaja

Seras: Integra no cree que mi maestro se está emocionando de mas

Integra: no Seras… creo que esos dos seran muy buenos amigos… Cazar es lo suyo

Yagari había llegado, se dio nuevamente un baño y Kaito se retiró a su habitacion, pero se había llevado a Ichiru el cual había comenzado a llorar una vez que sintió que él se iba, Yagari ya se daba una idea del porque y no le molestaba, pues lo único que deseaba era verlos felices, tomo asiento cerca de la ventara y respiro profundamente, la noche era tranquila y serena. Pudo escuchar un leve gemidito y se acerca hasta la cuna, Kaname se había despertado y estiraba sus bracitos, Yagari lo tomo y tapo a Zero llevándose una manta para tapar a Kaname, volvió a sentarse en donde estaba minutos antes pero esta vez en una mecedora y ahí se quedó tranquilo admirando la luna con un Kaname que hacia ruidos extraños y mordía las manitas

Yagari: sabes, en verdad llegue a odiarte por la muerte de mis pequeños, cuando descubrí que eras el ancestro de los Kuran, te odie aún más por haber utilizado a Zero y a Ichiru sabiendo de tu gran poder, pero aquel día cuando llegaste a la Asociación y rogabas por tu muerte para estar con Zero, fue cuando por fin pude ver a través de tus ojos, ellos me mostraron dolor, sufrimiento, soledad, tristeza, amargura y un enorme vacío, aquellas palabras que de dije cuando estábamos en la fundición de no creer que hubieses tenido una alma me arrepiento de ello, claro que la tenías Kaname y la sigues teniendo, solo que esta vez te juro que sera diferente, aquella alma que tuviste siempre estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre, pero esta vez no permitiré que tu alma se corrompa ni que llore, esta vez serás feliz mi pequeño, porque eso eres ahora, eres uno más de mis hijos Kaname Yagari, me gusta cómo suena más que el Kuran jajaja te queda mejor

Integra: creo que el apellido Yagari les va más a esos tres pequeños

Yagari: si por cierto hablando de eso creer que podrías ayudarme con los trámites del registro

Integra paso a la habitacion y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Yagari, ella llevaba en brazos a Zero quien se había despertado y ella al ver tan perdido en su charla a Yagari con Kaname to tomo para cargarlo, en verdad eran unos "angelitos" que le habían robado el corazón

Integra: claro no hay ningún problema, puedo proponerte algo Toga

Yagari: ¿Toga? Asi que ya dejamos el formalismo, me parece bien, ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

Integra: que dejes que ellos tambien lleven el apellido Hellsing, ya soy vieja Toga y cuando yo muera, Hellsing pasara a manos burócratas y el legado de mis ancestros y mío se perdera, sé que si ellos se quedan al frente Hellsing no desaparecerá y seguiremos siendo capaces de proteger a los humanos

Yagari: entiendo, pero es una gran responsabilidad la que pones en sus manos

Integra: lo sé, pero sé que seran capaces de hacerlo, al menos quiero dejarles algo cuando llegue mi momento de partir

Yagari: ¿Cómo perdiste el ojo Integra?

Integra: larga historia Toga… muy larga

Yagari: tengo mucho tiempo

Integra: esto paso hace 30 años (aquí le cuenta sobre su lucha contra Millenium) y asi fue como lo perdí, desde entonces Seras Victoria fue la que me ayudo a reconstruir todo y Alucard regreso hace unos 3 meses

Yagari: asi que tu tambien tuviste problemas, es una pena que hayas perdió tu ojo.

Integra: bueno ya somos dos jajaja

Yagari: dime una cosa Alucard nunca te propuso convertirte

Integra: lo ha hecho un sin número de veces al igual que Seras Victoria, pero siempre me he negado, soy una Hellsing después de todo

Yagari: si pero tambien pudiste casarte y tener hijos

Integra: en algún momento lo pensé, pero era imposible

Yagari: ¿y porque lo seria?

Integra: por que la persona de la que estoy enamorada y sigo enamorada jamás se fijó en mí

Yagari: pues debe ser un imbécil si nunca correspondió tus sentimientos

Integra: algo asi jajajajaja más que un imbécil un tonto por no darse cuenta de ellos… en fin ¿Qué dices?

Yagari: por mí no hay problema en que lleven el apellido Hellsing

Integra: entonces mañana comenzare los trámites para estas linduras… no puedo creer que aunque sean vampiros sean tan hermosos, además son muy tranquilitos

Yagari: eso dices ahora, espera a que empiecen a caminar jajajajaja

Integra: Zero e Ichiru tienen un color de ojos que nunca había visto

Yagari: su padre tenía los mismos rasgos, ojos amatistas, cabello plateado y piel blanca como la nieve, todos los Kiryuu extrañamente han tenido estas características

Integra: ya veo, son muy lindo, Kaname tambien es muy lindo sus ojos color escarlata sobresalen y le dan un aire elegante

Yagari: creo que tendré problemas en ahuyentar a la basura

Integra: jajajajaja lo bueno es que son varones, si fueran mujeres pobres de ellas, no las dejarías salir ni a la puerta de la casa

Yagari: muy graciosa… se han quedado dormidos

Integra: al parecer Kaname es muy apegado a ti

Yagari: supongo que el sentirse querido es nuevo para él, tal vez conserva la sensación de soledad, pero mi pequeño debe aprender a que no está solo, ahora tiene una familia

Tanto Yagari como Integra pararon más tiempo charlando de sus vidas, ambos pequeños dormían plácidamente entre sus brazos acurrucados por el calorcito que les daban, pasadas las 3 de la mañana Integra salio de la habitacion de Yagari para ella tambien descansar

Alucard: ¿asi que un amor no correspondido Integra?

Integra: acaso ahora te da por espiar conversaciones ajenas Alucard

Alucard: no, solo pasaba por ahí cuando estaban platicando

Integra: ya no importa

Alucard: ¿es porque él es un cazador?

Integra: si, solo mírame Alucard, ya no soy una jovencita y el a sus casi 270 años se ve como de 35, el vivirá más que yo, por ser un Cazador, yo partiré antes que él, por eso jamás dije algo, lo conocí por mi difunto padre, eran amigos, Toga le salvo la vida una ocasión, pero desde la primera que lo vi me enamore de él, pero él nunca se dio cuenta y cuando mi padre me dijo lo que era y me explico sobre su longevidad me hice a la idea de no decir nada sobre este amor

Alucard: ¿es por eso que jamás te casaste?

Integra: asi es Alucard, pero ahora que él ha regresado y más con esos pequeños, al menos quiero pensar que tambien son míos y asi estar un poco más cerca de él, es tonto pero quiero pensar eso

Alucard: eres extraña Integra, debiste luchar por él

Integra: ya paso el tiempo para eso Alucard, aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría darles hijos a mi edad tengo casi 60 años, cuanto más viviré ¿10?, ¿15?... no es mejor asi Alucard

Integra entro a su habitacion y dejo a Alucard solo, él no podía decir mucho, al final él tenía a su Draculina Seras Victoria y estarían juntos por la eternidad, Alucard había encontrado a su Condesa… pero ella… ella jamás lucho por su amor, sabía de antemano que de ser correspondida, ella moriría antes, envejecería antes y dejaría solo a Toga de ser correspondida

Sin embargo lo que ambos no pudieron sentir fue la presencia del Cazador, había salido porque a Integra se le había caído una daga que siempre llevaba e iba a devolvérsela, pero jamás se imaginó escuchar los sentimientos de Integra, pudo ver como Alucard se marchó del lugar y el prefirió regresar a su habitacion con sus hijos

Toga: tonta mujer ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo dices? Eres estúpida Integra, yo siempre te amé desde que te conocí

Yagari se acercó a la cuna y pudo ver como Kaname estaba abrazado a Zero como si fuera un pequeño koala aferrándose a su vara de bambú favorita, sonrió para después recostarse, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y sobre todos, tomar una decisión muy importante

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente, una mañana la Mansión Hellsing se encontraba en constante movimiento, podían verse arreglos de Lirios y Rosas blancas en floreros de cristal por todos lados con listones de seda blanco con un moño perfecto, en el salón principal tambien había muchos adornos y un pequeño presidio el cual era bellamente adornado por un arco con Lirios y Rosas blancas tambien, en la cocina se preparaban diferentes aperitivos y una cena de alta categoría.

En algunas habitacion ciertas personas se terminaban de arreglar para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo, Integra lucía un hermoso vestido negro con pedrería fina de rubíes, con un escote en la espalda, guantes negros y zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello bellamente atado… Seras Victoria usaba un vestido en color negro de tres capas las cuales terminaban en un color blanco, usaba unas zapatillas negras y guantes negros… Alucard vestía un traje negro con camisa roja y corbatín negro, su cabello bien arreglado y peinado… Kaito lucía un traje en color azul oscuro con camisa blanca con un corbatín azul… Yagari vestía un traje sastre negro, camisa blanca y corbatín negro…

Mientras que Kaname, Zero e Ichiru habían sido vestidos con unos ajuares de seda blanca y adornos en color durazno, aunque al parecer a Zero no le gustaba el gorrito ya que se lo quitaba y Yagari se volvía a poner, para Kaname e Ichiru era divertido por lo tanto imitaban a Yagari y "trataban" de ponerle a Zero el gorrito, los tres pequeños reían, haciendo que Yagari y Kaito tambien lo hicieran.

La hora había llegado y el Ministro se encontraba listo, Kaito sostenía a Ichiru (como siempre), Yagari a Zero e Integra a Kaname

Ministro: Sir Toga Yagari Mitsuko y Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, ¿Están aquí el dio de hoy para registrar a estos niños como sus hijos legítimos?

Toga/Integra: si

Ministro: Bajo las leyes de Inglaterra y la venia de nuestra Reina, a partir del día de hoy estoy niños quedan registrados como: Sir Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing, Sir Zero Yagari Wingates Hellsing y Sir Ichiru Yagari Wingates Hellsing, hijos Legítimos del Linaje Yagari y del Linaje Hellsing.

El ministro tomo las manitas y tomando la huellita de cada uno la imprimió con la tinta en el documento de registro, luego firmo el ministro para dar paso a que firmaran Toga e Integra y como testigos Alucard, Kaito y Victoria

Una vez firmado y entregados los títulos asi como los registros, los aplausos por parte de los miembros de Hellsing no se hizo esperar, todos estaban felices por Sir Integra y tambien por la casa Hellsing pues ahora tenían herederos

La fiesta dio comienzo y todos la estaban pasando bien, Alucard y Toga se habían retirado por un lapso de tiempo largo

Integra: ¿Qué se siente saber que servirás a tres amos más Alucard?

Alucard: es un chiste de mal gusto, además ¿Cómo pueden parecer lindas estas cosas que solo saben babear y balbucear?

Integra: sabes talvez debas pasar más tiempo con ellos Alucard

Integra había esbozado una sonrisa que no le gustaba para nada a Alucard, eso era un mal presagio para él, asi que Integra le entrego a Kaname y este solo lo miraba con curiosidad, Integra se alejó y regreso con Zero y tambien se lo entregó, quería tambien darle a Ichiru pero Kaito fue más rápido y escapo con el

Alucard: ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con estas cosas?

Integra: ahora "estas cosas" son tu problema y estas a cargo de ellos, asi que cuídalos bien y nadie puede ayudarte, es una ORDEN Alucard y pobre de ti si les pasa algo

Integra se había retirado y ahora estaba bailando con Toga, Victoria y Kaito solo se reían de él lo más lejos que podían y tanto Kaname como Zero lo veían con curiosidad, una que los llevo a que Kaname le jalara el cabello y Zero lo jara su corbatín para comenzar a morderlo

Alucard: no hagan eso… oye no jales mi cabello… tu deja de llenar de saliva mi ropa

Tanto Zero como Kaname solo reían, para ellos era un juego muy agradable molestar al mayor y para Alucard era una tortura…

Alucard: esperen ustedes dos ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que estén quietos?... no muerdas mi guante… espera deja de moverte tanto… oye no toques mi arma… tú no te rías… no me jales la oreja… oye mis ojos no son un juguete…

Todos veían con risa los intentos del Conde por contener a dos pequeños que lo mordían, jalaban y babeaban, hasta que vieron como el conde se detuvo de golpe, había un aromita en el ambiente que le presagiaba más problemas

Zero/Kaname: buaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa

Alucard: ¿y ahora cual es el problema?

Victoria: maestro que necesitan un cambio de pañal

Alucard miro a Integra y esta solo lo ignoro, al parecer él tendría que cambiarles los pañales antes de que le reventaran los tímpanos, los tres pequeños habían demostrado tener unos muy buenos pulmones, Alucard se desvaneció para aparecer en la habitacion de Yagari y comenzar a cambiar los pañales, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Al parecer era más difícil, los pequeños no se quedaban quietos, se movían de un lado para otro, mecían sus piecitos divertidos y…. Zero había decidido que el traje de Alucard era un buen pañal…

Alucard: ¿cómo te has atrevido pequeño demonio? No se supone que para eso tienes el pañal… y de que te ríes… ahora tu tambien te ríes…

Ambos chibis reían de lo más lindo, después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano y titánico por fin había podido ponerles los pañales después de unos 8 intentos, definitivamente no se volvería a burlar de esas cositas regordetas… por fin había terminado o eso pensaba, cuando de nuevo ambos comenzaron a llorar, Alucard estaba a punto de entrar en histeria cuando pudo escuchar el rugidito de sus barriguitas… tenian hambre… ¿pero cómo diablos se preparaba un biberón? Los pequeños lloraban más y más y sus lagrimitas se escurrían por sus mejillitas cosa que si le partió el corazón al Conde… hasta que de pronto recordó algo… era un idiota se estaba rompiendo la cabeza cuando pudo haber utilizado su magia. Asi que con un simple movimiento en las pequeñas manita de ambos se encontraban listos los biberones de los cuales comían alegremente

Yagari: pensé que habrías muerto en el intento jajajajaja

Alucard: ¿Cómo lo haces, al final tuve que usar mis poderes?

Yagari: y aun asi no sirvieron de mucho, los pañales están al revés

Alucard quería darse de golpes en la pared, ni un simple pañal había podido poner bien, Yagari se acercó a ellos y con agilidad acomodo los pañales y los volvió a vestir, el Conde no entendía como era tan fácil para el cazador

Yagari: tenía 19 años cuando me case con una Cazadora a la que conocí en una misión y a los pocos meses después de habernos casado mi esposa quedo en cinta, cuando mi hijo nació yo tambien tuve que ayudar y aprendí gracias a ella, ambos al ser cazadores debíamos turnarnos el cuidado de nuestro hijo, pero un día que salí a una misión, unos vampiros atacaron mi casa y asesinaron a mi esposa y a mi hijo, nunca más volví a casarme, pero cuando cumplí los 167 años Kaito y su hermano se volvieron mis discípulos, ambos habían quedado huérfanos, y me encariñe con ellos sin embargo el mayo fue mordido por un sangre pura y convertido en un nivel E y Kaito lo mato, ahí perdí a un segundo hijo, unos años después comencé a entrenar a Zero e Ichiru eran pequeños y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes, asi que tengo practica cuidando de niños, pero esta vez no dejare que les pase nada

Alucard: ¿Por qué no te volviste a casar?

Yagari: al ser cazadores tambien estábamos expuestos a la venganza de las familias de los vampiros que exterminábamos y no quise pasar por lo mismo, además no podía dejar solo a Kaito, el solo me tenía a mí y luego Zero se volvió uno más de mis hijos, no podía dejar que la Asociación lo exterminara cuando era un nivel E…

Alucard: y ¿cuándo conociste a Integra?

Yagari: te lo dije era solo una niña, además pensé que le era indiferente, pero ahora que estoy aquí y que se lo que siente por mí, es por eso que te he pedido ese favor, además, ella tiene razón, el mundo es muy pequeño y si los llegan a encontrar tendré que pelear con toda mi fuerza y no sería capaz de vencer, además la quiero a mi lado

Alucard: ella se negara, siempre que se lo propuse ella se negó

Yagari: no si se lo pido yo

Alucard: de acuerdo, asi sera Yagari Toga… asi sera jajajajaja

… **..JAPON**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Yagari y de Kaito cuando se dio la noticia de que el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores había sido asesinado en una emboscada, las cosas no estaban bien pues debían de votar por un nuevo Presidente, asi que los concejales sugirieron a Cross Kain

Concejal: como vera Ex-cazador Cross Kaien, estamos en una situación desesperante y usted al haber sido el padre adoptivo de Yuuki Kuran tal vez pueda convencer al Consejo Vampírico que es mejor despertar a Kaname Kuran o de lo contrario Yuuki Kuran sera exterminada

Cross: esperen, no pueden ponerla en la lista, deben entender que es joven y no sabe que es lo que hace

Concejal: entonces pedimos el inmediato despertar de Kaname Kuran, es la condición que ponemos para no poner a la Vampira en la lista, sabe muy bien que no nos importa entrar en guerra, Si usted toma el cargo como presidente Kuran lo apoyara de nuevo y esta situación se estabilizara, muchos humanos están muriendo

Cross: iré yo mismo a hablar con ella, no se preocupen

Cross sabía que no bromeaban, había mandado asesinar al Presidente y Yuuki estaba a punto de ser asesinada, salio del lugar y después de unas cuantas horas de manejar estuvo frente a los Ancianos del consejo, explicando lo que había mandado hacer Yuuki y que la Asociación pedía el despertar de Kaname Kuran o sino Yuuki seria exterminada

Anciano: esto es un caos desde que Yuuki Kuran tomo el cargo, Cross lo que vamos a decirle es un secreto y si se sabe La Asociación no solo mandara exterminar a Yuuki Kuran sino a muchos… Kaname Kuran nunca fue encontrado, el ataúd en el que supuestamente en Letargo esta vacío…

Cross: ¿Cómo? No, pero si se supone que ustedes dijeron que Kaname-kun…

Anciano: lo sabemos Cross-Kain, pero sino decíamos eso las cosas estarían peor, no sabemos cómo controlar a Yuuki Kuran y lo que hizo nos pone en una situación difícil, ningún vampiro querrá defenderla y eso hará que una guerra entre vampiros y Cazadores estalle

Cross: tal vez yo tenga la solución, verán hay un sello el cual podría poner en Yuuki eso sellaría el 70% de sus poderes vampíricos, podría poner el sello en un brazalete que ella jamás pueda quitarse… al verse vulnerable ella acudiría a mí por ayuda y eso podríamos tomarlo a nuestra ventaja asi ella haría caso y podríamos poner un alto mientras reestablecemos todo, una vez hecho podemos comenzar una búsqueda mejor de Kaname

Anciano: entonces aceptamos su oferta, cuando podría tener el brazalete nosotros se lo entregaremos

Cross: tendrán alguna joya que le pueda gustar a Yuuki asi podría empezar y dejar el sello mientras más rápido sea mejor

Cross no dejaría que maten a su niña, el haría cualquier cosa por defenderla, no importaban sus errores no dejaría que la dañaran, asi que le dieron un brazalete que sabían que a la chica le agradaría, Cross realizo el hechizo y se marcó a la Academia esperando por su niña, Yuuki llego y le fue entregado el regalo cosa que le encanto por lo cual no dudo en ponérselo, pero al hacerlo, el sello se hizo presente

Yuuki: ¿malditos bastardos que me han hecho?

Anciano: la hemos sellado o al menos gran parte de su poder, ahora digamos que está al nivel de un Vampiro nivel D, los Cazadores quieren su cabeza y estamos dispuestos a sacrificarla su Majestad, es usted o nosotros y después de su estupidez de mandar asesinar al presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores ellos han pedido el despertar inmediato de su hermano o su cabeza

Yuuki: eso no puede ser, no me pueden traicionar, que pasara si Kaname lo descubre, los asesinara a todos

Anciano: entonces usted solo sera una cara bonita que hará todo lo que se le diga obedecerá y en cuanto encontremos a Kaname-sama, la que entrara en un agradable letargo sera usted, si no quiere que la entreguemos vaya con Cross Kaien y haga que nos ayude a salir de este lio

Yuuki a regañadientes salio y fue llevada hasta la Academia, ahí usando su cara de niña buena con Cross a pedir su ayuda, cosa a la que el acepto, al día siguiente Cross se presentó ante la Asociación de Cazadores

Coss: he hablado con el Consejo Vampírico y con Yuuki, ellos aún no pueden despertar a Kaname, eso tiene que hacerlo Yuuki pero para hacerlo ella necesita ser entrenada, solo ella al darle su sangre puede poner todas sus memorias en orden y ella no sabe hacerlo sino se hace correctamente Kaname puede morir y eso sería lo peor, todos los vampiros se saldrían de control, ella está dispuesta a colaborar

Consejero: de acuerdo Cross, le daremos una sola oportunidad de parar esto, tomara el puesto de presidente y tiene un mes para hacer que esa sangre pura nos demuestre que la oportunidad que le brinda no sea un desperdicio

Con esas palabras Cross acepto y empezaría ahora el amover las piezas y todo por salvar a su pequeña hijita… un gran error que cometerá nuevamente, pues al parecer nunca aprende

… **.INGLATERRA**

Habían pasado cerca de 8 meses desde que Yagari se marchó a Inglaterra, todos estaban en la sala disfrutando al parecer un día sin anomalías, Integra Cargaba a Zero, Yagari a Kaname y como siempre Kaito a Ichiru, cuando…

Kaname: pa... pap… api… papi

Yagari: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kaname: papi papi jajaja papi

Integra: acaba de decir su primera palabra, Toga te llamo papi

Zero: name Aname

Seras: Zero tambien y dijo Kaname… que kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ichiru: ito kai to Kito

Alucard: este pequeño demonio tambien hablo

Todos estaban felices al fin habían dicho sus primeras palabras, lo más sorprendente para Yagari había sigo que la primera palabra de Kaname fuera dirigida para él, lo había llamado papi, pero tambien se había dado cuenta de que tanto Ichiru como Zero habían dicho el nombre de las personas que amaban

Kaname: Zeo Zedo Itidu Kito Mami Itoia Aduca jajaja

Zero: Aname Mami Itidu Kito Papi Itoia Aduca jajaja

Ichiru: Kito Zedo Aname Mami Papi Itoia Aduca jajaja

Los tres chibis repetían y repetían las mismas palabras, todos estaban sorprendidos, de alguna forma habían dicho sus nombre, pero la palabra Mami y Papi habían sido las más claras estas dirigidas a Yagari y a Integra

Seras: es sorprendente han dicho el nombre de todos, que listos

Kaito: Ichiru estoy muy contento, dijiste mi nombre, y tu tambien Kaname y Zero son muy inteligentes

Yagari: eso fue excelente mis niños

Alucard: nada mal para su primer intento pequeños demonios

Integra: vamos Alucard, admite que te emocionaste al momento que dijeron tu nombre

Alucard: jamás… el día que puedan vencerme me emocionare

Yagari: si como no… ya lo veremos

Lo que todos sabían era que a escondidas Alucard siempre los consentía a más no poder, esos niños habían robado su corazón, pero lo que no sabía Alucard era que todos sabían su pequeño secreto, pero preferían no decir nada.

Por fin el primer cumpleaños de los chibis había llegado, todos en el jardín celebraban a lo grande, ese día por extraño que pareciera Alucard se había quitado su gabardina y se había arremangado las mangas de su camisa pues había ayudado a llevar el pastel y no quería mancharse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como los tres pequeños trataban de ponerse en pie pues los habían dejado en una gran manta donde podía jugar… Kaname se sostenía de Zero y de Ichiru y pudo ponerse de pie, Ichiru apoyándose poco a poco de Kaname y tomando de la mano a Zero pudieron levantarse los dos, los tres chibis perdían el equilibrio pero se reponían rápido hasta que por fin viéndose seguros se soltaron y comenzaron a dar pasitos… pasitos lentos pero seguros, Yagari se sentía orgulloso, Integra y Seras lloraban, Kaito estaba emocionado y Alucard indiferente, pero por dentro preocupado de que cayeran y se lastimaran, los tres pequeños fueron caminando a pasitos seguros poco a poco en una sola dirección, los tres habían llegado hasta "y" para sorpresa de todos hasta Alucard, los tres se agarraron del pantalón de Alucard al sentir que perdían el equilibrio, Alucard curioso se agacho a mirarlos pues algo había llamado su atención… si… no se había equivocado, los tres pequeños demonios como el los llamaba sorpresivamente habían mordido a Alucard, todos se quedaron estáticos, a esa edad aun no deberían beber sangre, pero lo estaban haciendo y Alucard no se quejaba

Integra: Alucard, has que te suelten ellos aún no deben beber sangre

Alucard: te equivocas Integra, desde un principio ellos no eran vampiros comunes y corrientes, la plata, el sol, el agua bendita, los crucifijo, nada los daña, era obvio que su sed despertara antes, pero nunca pensé que estos tres pequeños demonios se levantaran a caminar solo para morderme

Los tres chibis ya llenitos se alejaron y a pasitos lentos volvieron a caminar, Kaname hasta llegar con Yagari e Ichiru hasta llegar con Kaito y Zero hasta llegar con Integra

Todos estaban contentos incluso los soldados que habían visto los primeros pasitos de los chibis, aunque Alucard se sentía indignado que solo hubieran ido con él para beber de su sangre, pero bueno eran niños, que podía hacer

Ese mismo día Yagari se había decidido era tiempo de hablar con Integra asi que se alejaron dejando a todos en el jardín al llegar al Jardín de rosas…

Toga: Integra sere directo contigo, sabes que no me gusta andarme con rodeos, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti y desde entonces mi amor por ti no ha cambiado, te quiero a mi lado, Te amo Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo… y antes de que digas que NO y me des tu estúpida letanía de estar vieja y que ya no podemos estar juntos, he tomado una decisión hable con Alucard y le he pedido que si aceptas nos convierta en Matusaleos, ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ti y NO dejare que escapes de mi

Integra estaba atónita, Toga la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, pero sobre todo no aceptaba un NO por respuesta e incluso había tomado una decisión para estar juntos los dos

Integra: si serás imbécil Toga, no tenías que decir que estoy vieja, pudiste cambiar la palabra al menos y decir que soy un poco mayor… pero… pero si Yagari Toga, ya no me importa si defraudo a mis ancestros, acepto Toga, acepto unirme a ti y dejar mi humanidad si con eso estamos juntos por la eternidad

Yagari tomo a Integra y la beso con cariño y ternura, por fin podría estar con esa mujer terca, obstinada, fuerte, mandona y amorosa por la eternidad, a él tampoco le importaba convertirse en vampiro

Regresaron al jardín donde estaban todos y ahí dieron la noticia Alucard estaba complacido de que su ama tuviera a alguien a su lado y que por fin fuera feliz, se había decidido que en unos dias se realizaría el cambio y esto tambien incluía a Kaito cosa que el joven acepto gustoso.

Dias después ya todo estaba listo, los bebes estaban en la recamara de Seras Victoria bajo el cuidado de Pip Bernadotte, la habitacion de Integra, Kaito y Yagari había bolsas de sangre y Alucard había puesto sellos para evitar que salieran del lugar, tambien se habían mandado hacer Camas especiales como la de Victoria para cuando durmieran

Alucard comenzó con Integra, esta lo primero que tuvo que hacer es romper su contrato con Alucard y liberarlo de su mandato, cosa que restauro el poder por completo de Alucard pues los sellos de restricción ya no existían, cuando termino mordió a Integra y le dio de su sangre para que no fuera su sirviente y la dejo recostada y cerró la puerta y puso sellos, luego convirtió a Kaito e hizo lo mismo y al final a Toga y tambien hizo lo mismo.

Seras: maestro cree que soporten los tres dias que deben estar ahí

Alucard: por Kaito y Toga no me preocupo, pero Integra la pasara mal, ella reaccionara con más brusquedad y más sed, como sea Toga y Kaito ya tenian la sangre vampírica latente en sus venas, asi que su cambio lo soportaran mejor asi como su sed

Seras: entiendo y como les entregaremos la sangre maestro

Alucard: yo me encargo de eso, por ningún motivo entres a la habitacion de Integra, podría atacarte y como neófita recuerda que es más fuerte

Seras: si maestro, además debo cuidar de ellos

Alucard: no, tu iras con el estúpido Francés y cumplirás con las misiones, recuerda que hoy tiene que ir al poblado de Vitantin por el caso de los vampiros que atacaron la escuela

Seras: está seguro que puede cuidar de ellos maestro

Alucard le dio una mirada a Seras Victoria de "¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?, asi que la chica salio corriendo del lugar y dispuso de sus tropas para salir a su misión, Alucard se quedó con sus tres pequeños demonios los cuales al sentir que Seras se había ido abrieron los ojitos

Alucard: acaso creerían que me trague eso de que estaban dormidos pequeños demonios

Los tres chibis se sentaron y ante la atenta mirada de Alucard comenzaron a levitar, sus poderes habían emergido más rápido de lo que Alucard había imaginado, debía de investigar qué clase de hechizo contenía ese ataúd donde habían estado, los chibis levitaban alrededor de Alucard el cual hizo lo mismo para demostrarles cómo debían hacerlo puesto que estos terminaban de cabeza

Alucard: sé que me entienden pequeños, deben relajarse, piensen que están sobre un (rio de sangre… no) una… una nube esponjosa concentren sus pensami… digo su imaginación

Asi los tres pequeños después de muchas horas por fin habían logrado estar boca arriba y reían, cuando Alucard sintió que Seras había regresado les dijo que debían dormir, a lo que hicieron caso no sin antes beber de la sangre de Alucard, al terminar se acomodaron y por fin se quedaron dormidos

Los dias habían pasado y tanto Yagari como Kaito habían salido ellos estaban bien y controlaban muy bien su sed, cinco dias después por fin Integra salio pero estuvo cerca de un mes bajo el constante cuidado e Yagari hasta que por fin pudo controlar su sed

Por otra parte algunas cosas extrañas pasaban, un día Kaito entro a su habitacion y todo estaba tirado… en otra ocasión Victoria no encontraba ningún par de botas o zapatos, a Yagari se le habían desaparecido todos sus sombreros

Lo más curioso era que Victoria había encontrado un día un par de sus botas en la fuente y otras en un árbol, Yagari encontró sus sombreros en la despensa de la cocina o en las ramas de los árboles, y Kaito por más que dejara cerrado siempre encontraba su habitacion hecha un caos

Tres chibis y un Alucard reían de las travesuras que hacían los chibis, pues algo que aprendieron rápido de Alucard fue el poder atravesar las paredes, por lo cual siempre hacían de las suyas, incluso los soldados eran presas de sus travesuras, pues les amarraban las agujetas, doblaban sus armas, les ponían bichos en las literas

Alucard: esta vez pondrán estas pinchas (tachuelas) dentro de las botas de los soldados, su padre está entrenando con los soldados asi que iremos ahora que creen que están dormidos

Los tres chibis asintieron y atravesaron la pared junto a Alucard pues el jamás los dejaba solos y si él no estaba ellos se portaban bien, llegaron a donde estaba la armería y ahí rápidamente colocaron las pinchas y salieron del lugar y se ocultaron con Alucard él los sostenía para esconderlos como sombras pues ellos aún no sabían hacer eso… cuando de repente varios gritos se escucharon por parte de los soldados quienes ahora se quitaban con gran dolor los pinchas, incluyendo a Kaito

Los cuatro reían pero se fueron antes de que alguien los viera, una vez dentro de la mazmorra de Alucard los tres chibis entraron al ataúd de Alucard y se quedaron dormidos después de usar su energia, aún eran pequeños y se cansaban rápido, Yagari entro rápido y para su sorpresa Alucard estaba en su silla

Alucard: ¿Por qué los gritos ahora?

Yagari: ¿Dónde están?

Alucard: en mi ataúd, ahí han estado todo el tiempo

Yagari abrió el ataúd de Alucard y pudo ver que efectivamente estaban perdidos en su sueño, definitivamente ellos no podían ser, Alucard tampoco pues "El Señor Todo Poderoso" nunca se rebajaría hacer tales cosas

Asi que por el momento esas extrañas situaciones serian una gran incógnita, Yagari salio del lugar, pensando que era lo que estaba pasando, además ellos eran muy pequeños y no habían mostrado signos de despertar su poder

Yagari: pues ellos están profundamente dormidos en el ataúd de Alucard y el ah estado ahí todo este tiempo

Seras: podría jurar que fueron sus risas las que escuche

Kaito: ¡no sera que hay fantasmas!

Yagari: no seas ridículo como le vas a temer a fantasmas si eres un vampiro

Integra: esto es extraño, no sera que se habrá metido algún vampiro y sea el que está haciendo las travesuras

Al parecer tendrían que idear quien era el causante de tantas travesuras, las cuales a pesar de todo a todos les sacaba risas, cosa que alegraba a los chibis y por qué no, tambien a Alucard

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LA APARICION DE SEIREN,**

 **UNION ESPERADA**

 **CONTANDO EL PASADO**

Los sucesos extraños dentro de la Mansión Hellsing siguieron y nadie sabía quién era el responsable, habían ideado muchas trampas para capturar al culpable, pero siempre que pensaban que lo tenian, ellos mismos caían en las trampas, ya que al parecer "el intruso" como asi lo habían llamado, les volteaba siempre las cosas y ello eran los que terminaban en las trampas como esta última vez.

Seras Victoria y Kaito habían colocado un gran red en el suelo y la habían cubierto con un hechizo para que no pudieran verla, la habían colocado en la sala de tiro, no paso mucho tiempo para que oyeran un gran ruido asi que salieron corriendo y al entrar…. Habían caído ellos en la trampa y ahora estaban colgados gritando que alguien les ayudara a bajar

Seras: ayudaaaaaaaa, Maestro ayúdenos por favor

Kaito: papá… Integra…. Alguieeeeeeen

Alucard: ¿se puede saber que están haciendo ahí colgados?

Seras: es que era una trampa para "el intruso" oímos como cayo en la trampa pero al venir no había nadie

Kaito: por favor podría bajarnos

Alucard: por si no lo han notado tengo las manos ocupadas con estos pequeños demonios que no me sueltan

Era verdad, Alucard traía a Zero en su brazo derecho a Kaname en el izquierdo y a Ichiru lo traía cargando de a caballito en su cuello, Yagari e Integra entraron al lugar y se soltaron a reír al igual que los soldados que habían escuchado los gritos y asi las cosas siguieron por un tiempo en aquella mansión.

Meses después la Reina fue informada de la conversión de Integra, la idea no le había gustado, pero al saber toda la historia de Yagari, los bebes, y que ahora la Organización Hellsing sería más fuerte para proteger a los humanos, la Reina quedo encantada, pues al ver que los niños eran inmunes a todo lo que daña a los vampiros se sintió complacida, Inglaterra sería una de las sedes más fuertes en contra de los vampiros que dañaran a los humanos, por lo tanto la Reina había aceptado que Integra se uniera en matrimonio con Yagari Toga

Un año después en la Mansión Hellsing se hacían los preparativos para una gran celebración, había mozos por todos lados preparando las mesas, los jardines estaban bellamente adornados, al igual que el gran salón.

La hora había llegado y la Reina por fin hacia acto de presencia tomando asiento en un trono que estaba detrás del pódium donde estarían los ministros

Todos estaban esperando, Seras Victoria y Kaito estaban a un lado de cada ministro, Alucard se encontraba con la Reina custodiando que no le pasara nada,

Yagari esperaba frente al ministro principal la llegada de Integra, mientras que todos los soldados, sus esposas, altos mandos y otras organizaciones estaban esperando la llegada de la novia, quien al comenzar la melodía (les dejo el link para que escuchen la melodía) se hizo presente, frente a ella tres pequeños, Kaname tenía puesto un hermoso trajecito negro con camisita blanca y corbatín rojo, él iba en medio de Zero e Ichiru quienes vestían trajecitos blancos con camisita negra y corbatín rojo, los tres caminaban dejando pétalos de flores a su paso y detrás de ellos Integra, quien lucía un hermoso Vestido de novia pero algo diferente pues este tenía en parte una hermosa y ligera armadura símbolo de los cazadores cuando hacían sus uniones, el Vestido era Blanco con un holán rojo el cual tenía un bies dorado, en la cadera sobresalía otro holán del mismo tono pero este tenía unas grecas doradas, el vestido era de mandas largas transparentes hechas de holanes de seda, el frente del vestido era escotado y este portaba la ligera armadura dorada con grecas, en su cuello podía lucir una hermosa gargantilla en oro con holanes blancos, su cabello totalmente suelto con pequeñas ondas y como adorno una coronilla que caía hacia su nuca y en sus manos un sencillo ramo de flores, para todas uno escena hermosa

Ministro: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y Sir Toga Yagari Mitsuko, han venido por voluntad propia a contraer matrimonio

Integra/Toga: si

Ministro: Ante la presencia de lo sagrado juran amarse y respetarse toda la eternidad, apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas en todo momento, cuidar y proteger a su familia y guiarlos por el camino correcto

Integra/Toga: si

Ministro: Ante la presencia de nuestra Reina juran lealtad y proteger a todos los humanos de todo mal que les aceche

Integra/Toga: si

Ministro: Entonces bajo la presencia de lo sagrado, de nuestra Reina y de las leyes de Inglaterra yo los declaro Marido y Mujer… puede besar a la novia

Yagari tomo con delicadeza a Integra y la beso, todos aplaudían con tal suceso, Alucard y Seras Victoria estaban felices por fin su señora tenia al amor de su vida a su lado, Kaito estaba feliz, ahora tenía una madre y los tres pequeños aunque no entendían que pasaba, sabían que era algo feliz y solo reían

De aquel suceso habían pasado ya cinco años en los cuales Kaname, Zero e Ichiru habían crecido de manera alegre y todos los que servían a Hellsing eran testigos del gran amor con el que se les criaba, ahora los pequeños a sus 7 años avanzaban mucho con sus poderes

Yagari: Kaname, Zero, Ichiru ¿Dónde están?

Kaname: aquí papi, estamos jugando

Yagari: ¿Cómo se portaron mientras estuve fuera?

Zero: bien papi, tío Alucard nos enseñó algo nuevo

Ichiru: y tía Victoria nos está enseñando a cabalgar

Kaname: y mami nos sigue enseñando a leer, además la maestra se volvió a ir

Yagari: jajajajaja y esta vez que le hicieron mis pequeños

Zero: Ichi le puso un gusano en el escritorio y empezó a gritar y se fue, dijo que ya no aguantaba nuestras bromas

Yagari: ya veo, y que les enseño Alucard

Kaname: nos enseñó a crear a nuestro Baskerville

Yagari: y ¿pudieron?

Alucard: soy su maestro Toga, que esperabas, además estos demonios mostraron su poder desde pequeños, asi que es fácil que ahora dominen a su Baskerville, el cual por cierto tiene un poder increíble para su edad, porque no le muestran a su padre

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, el primero fue Ichiru el cual coloco sus manos tal y como lo hacía Alucard y de sus pies su sombra comenzó a tomar la forma de un enorme perro de color plata con seis ojos, dientes puntiagudos y de un pelaje largo, el Segundo fue Zero de sus pies comenzó a emerger su sombra dando paso a un perro enorme de pelaje plateado dos ojos y dientes puntiagudos y el último fue Kaname quien invoco una enorme sombra que tomo la forma de un lobo color café y ojos rojos

Kaname: Garu busca a tu presa

Zero: Iska busca a tu juguete

Ichi: Miyu ayuda a Garu y a Iska

Los dos enormes perros y el enorme lobo salieron rápidamente, los tres niños tenian una sonrisa, la cual conocía bien Alucard, irían por "el" y eso sería divertido, Yagari estaba sorprendido de que sus pequeños hijos lograran invocar algo que al le estaba costando trabajo, definitivamente haberlos traído con él fue lo mejor, eran felices, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar un grito enorme y de repente vieron pasar con gran velocidad a Pip Bernadotte quien huía de aquellos tres Baskerville los cuales lo consideraban su presa y juguete favorito a lo cual Yagari soltó una gran carcajada por las ocurrencias de sus pequeños, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando por fin pudieron atrapar "al intruso"

… **FLASH BACK**

Integra le había dado un ultimátum a Yagari, o atrapaba a ese "intruso" o él dormía en el suelo y eso claro que no pasaría, asi que como buen cazador, se dispuso a atrapar a su presa, había ido a escondidas de todos a la armería y había colocado un hechizo de cazador, al llegar la noche dijo que iría de cacería, pero lo que no notaron fue cuando uso otro hechizo para cazadores el cual formaba un escudo que no dejaba que lo vieran y notaran, cuando vio que unas sombras comenzaban a moverse activo el hechizo y apareció una enorme jaula, la cual capturo al… a los intrusos

Yagari: Asi que fueron ustedes todo este tiempo

Integra, Seras y Kaito entraron rápidamente al escuchar todo el ruido y ahí en la jaula estaban Alucard, Zero, Kaname e Ichiru, los tres pequeños chibis estaban levitando y riendo de lo más a gusto y Alucard estaba sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados

Alucard: nos atraparon

Integra: Alucard, ¿Cómo demonios te has puesto a hacer estas cosas?

Alucard: para su información quien empezó todo, fueron estos tres pequeños demonios, cuando me di cuenta ya eran capaces de levitar, asi que comencé a entrenarlos y como todos ustedes no se dieron cuenta ellos comenzaron con sus travesuras y no podía dejarlos solos, sabía que me matarían si se salían de la mansión y les pasaba algo

Integra: y en vez de detenerlos solo los alentaste más

Alucard: son libres de hacer lo que quieran, además es divertido

Integra: ESTUPIDO ALUCARD, si te quieres comportar como un crio asi te voy a tratar, los cuatro estan castigados, asi que vayan a tu mazmorra y quiero a cada uno en una esquina reflexionando lo que han hecho

Alucard: debes estar bromeando, de ninguna manera hare algo tan infantil

Integra: te recuerdo que ya lo has estado haciendo tontooooooooooo

Alucard: aguafiestas… vámonos pequeños demonios, estamos castigados por la tirana

Zero: tinana jajajajaja catigados

Ichi: tinana jajajajaja

Kaname: ¿qué ed tinana?

Alucard: ella es una tirana amargada, significa que no le gusta divertirse

Kaname: tinana jajajajaja

Yagari desvaneció la jaula y Alucard y los pequeños se desvanecieron en varios murciélagos y no, no la obedecieron, Alucard se llevó a los pequeños a un parque de diversiones por tres dias y al regresar Alucard y ellos se habían encerrado en el Ataúd de Alucard y no salieron hasta que Kaito les dijo que les había comprado pastel a lo cual los pequeños salieron y Alucard no dejaba de gritarles traidores pues Integra ahora lo tenía como diana de tiro

… **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Yagari: es impresionante como están desarrollando sus poderes

Alucard: pudiste encontrar algo sobre ese hechizo

Yagari: si, me costó mucho tiempo y trabajo, pero al final conseguí la información

Mientras los pequeños jugaban con sus Baskerville y con Pip, Yagari comenzó a contarle que en su viaje había ido a dar a una abadía abandonada, la cual había pertenecido a los primeros cazadores de Europa, ahí encontró un Libro muy antiguo el cual decía que el hechizo era **llamado "ATAUD DE LA ESPERANZA"** que este tenía la particularidad de preservar el cuerpo de cualquier ser intacto, pues era un hechizo enseñado por un antiguo Dragón, sin embargo este hechizó tomaba tu más grande deseo y lo hacia realidad

Alucard: ¿Cuál era tu deseo?

Yagari: al principio quería que Ichiru y Zero descansaran en paz por siempre y que sus almas encontraran la tranquilidad, pero cuando Kaname llego a la Asociación implorando morir para estar con Zero… cuando lo coloque en el ataúd con mis hijos, en ese momento desee que la vida les hubiera dado un final diferente, desee con toda mi alma y corazón que ellos hubieran conocido el amor de una familia, el amor de pareja… me imagine a esos tres siendo mis hijos criándolos con amor… quien diría que eso se cumpliría

Alucard: entonces el ataúd de alguna forma cumple tu anhelo, pero para poder hacer que fueran unos bebes, debió tomar mucha energia ¿pero de dónde?

Yagari: según este libro, toma la energia que se encuentra concentrada a su alrededor

Alucard: ahora entiendo porque son inmunes a todo

Yagari: asi es, tomaron como energia, la energia de los cazadores, nosotros al no ser vampiros, no nos daña el agua bendita, la plata, los crucifijos o las armas anti vampíricas, es por eso que ellos son inmunes a todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo eso los hizo tan poderosos

Alucard: ¿Qué harás con ese libro?, es peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas

Yagari: quiero que tú lo guardes, contigo estará a salvo

Alucard tomo el libro y se lo llevo, dentro de él era el sitio más seguro para el libro, ahora sabían que había pasado, al ver que los niños seguían con Pip y los Baskerville, entraron a la Mansión y comenzaron a contarle a Integra, Sera y Kaito la información que había hallado Yagari

Integra: no puedo creer que haya existido algo asi

Kaito: nosotros teníamos información sobre Dragones muy antiguos pero nunca supimos que alguno dejara sus enseñanzas, eran muy celosos de sus poderes y no le daban esa información a nadie

Alucard: eso ya no importa, lo único importante es que ya sabemos que fue lo que paso, y ese libro estará custodiado por un ser que nunca dejara que lo tengan

… **..EN EL JARDIN**

Pip: niños ya basta, está bien que sea la sombra de su tía Victoria y que no puedo morir pero ya no quiero seguir siendo el juguete de sus mascotas

Zero: ¿Qué nos das por soltarte tío Pip?

Ichiru: helado, yo quiero helado de vainilla

Kaname: yo de chocolate

Zero: yo de menta

Pip: entonces helado sera, pero hagan que sus perritos me suelteeeeeeen

Los tres niños desaparecieron a sus Baskerville, sin embargo entre las sombras y sin ser detectada o pensando aquello una mujer miraba atónita a los niños, definitivamente no podía equivocarse, pero no entendía que había pasado para que estuvieran como niños, aun asi se llevaría a la persona que tanto había buscado

Pip Bernadotte ya había visto a esa mujer asi que ya estaba preparado le había mandado la imagen a Seras y esta les había dado aviso a todos, no era de sorprender que Pip diera aviso de todo aquel que entraba a la Mansión, pues al ser la sombra de Seras él era de alguna forma el escudo de la Mansión… La mujer rápidamente salto y corrió para tomar a Kaname, sin embargo los niños habían sido cubiertos por una sombra roja, y ahora una pistola apuntaba a su cabeza, mientras que una espada estaba en su cuello, una escopeta apuntaba a su nuca, la sombra roja se retiró y ahora frente a ella una mujer de cabellos largos rubios cenizos tenía entre sus brazos a Kaname, una chica de cabellos rubios corto tenía en sus brazos a un niño se cabellos plateados y aquel hombre de cabello largo trenzado tenía en sus brazos al otro niño de cabello plateado

…: suéltenme malditos y entréguenme a Kaname-sama ¿Qué le han hecho?

Yagari: ¿Seiren?

Seiren volteo y pudo ver que la persona que apuntaba a su nuca era Yagari Toga, asi que miro a la persona que tenía la espada en su cuello y se dio cuenta que era el Cazador amigo de Zero e Ichiru, Kaito Takamiya

Seiren: ¿Yagari-sensei? Pero… usted murió junto a este chico en un ataque de niveles E… ¿Por qué tiene usted a Kaname-sama? ¿Qué le hizo a mi señor?

Alucard: cálmate vampiresa, aquí los que hacemos las preguntas somos nosotros

Seiren: Kaname-sama, por favor míreme, soy yo Seiren, ¿Qué le han hecho mi señor?

Kaname: yo no te conozco, mami, papi ¿esa vampira nos iba a hacer daño?

Seiren: claro que me conoce Kaname-sama

Integra: claro que no mi niño, tu padre hablara con ella para saber con quién te confunde cariño, asi que tú y tus hermanos irán con Seras y Bernadotte a la mazmorra de tu tío Alucard y ahí se quedaran mis amores

Zero: si mami

Ichiru: mami ¿van a tardar?

Integra: no mi cielo, ahora vayan con su tía Seras y su tío Bernadotte

Kaname: mami ¿podemos leer?

Integra: claro tomen los libros que quieran

Integra le entrego a Bernadotte a Kaname quien ya tenía a Ichiru, Seras llevaba a Zero y asi ambos se fueron a la mazmorra de Alucard y ahí permanecerían hasta que fueran llamados

Yagari y los demás llevaron a Seiren a una sala de interrogatorio donde Alucard anulo sus poderes para evitar que la joven hiciera alguna estupidez

Integra: ¿Quién te mando a buscar a Kaname? Y sera mejor que no mientas niña

Seiren: nadie me envió yo he estado buscando a mi señor desde el día en que desapareció hace 77 años

Kaito: mentira, tu eres una del sequito de la princesa Kuran

Seiren: yo no sigo a esa niña, mi único señor es y ha sido siempre Kaname-sama, yo no le sirvo a su hermana

Alucard: basta, sera mejor saber que está pasando por otro medio

Alucard se acercó a Seiren y en un rápido movimiento ya tenía sus colmillos clavados en el cuello de la chica, bebiendo su sangre para asi saber la verdad,… pudo ver claramente como al salir Kaname Kuran aquel día de la mansión cuando descubrió la verdad la chica trato de seguirlo pero no pudo darle alcance, los dias pasaban y la joven noble seguía en su búsqueda, preocupada por su señor, vio cuando todos estaban en la mansión y ella dijo que se marchaba a buscar a Kaname, y en todos esos años eso era lo único que había hecho la noble, buscar a su señor sin descanso, estaba angustiada y preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera pasado y cuando estaban por menguar sus fuerzas, había visto a los tres pequeños caminar tomados de la mano en un parque, con Pip Bernadotte y los había seguido, estuvo rondando la mansión por una semana hasta estar segura que ese niño era Kaname, su señor, aunque no entendía porque tenía esa apariencia, Alucard cerro la mordida del cuello de la chica y se separo

Alucard: dice la verdad, nadie la envió, ella ha estado buscando a Kaname por todos estos años

Yagari: veo que sigues siendo la única leal a él Seiren

Seiren: siempre le he sido leal a mi señor, jamás lo traicionaría, a él le debo lo que soy, mi señor me recogió de la calle cuando no tenía a nadie, me entreno, alimento y me dio un hogar a su lado, jamás estuve de acuerdo en que despertara a la princesa Kuran yo ya me había dado cuenta de que mi señor amaba a Kiryuu, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde, pero estoy segura que esos niños son Zero e Ichiru Kiryuu y ese niño es mi señor Kaname-sama

Yagari: voy a contarte un secreto Seiren asi que escucha muy bien (aquí Yagari le cuenta como Kaname se quitó la vida, cuando lo puso en el mismo ataúd de Cristal donde estaban Zero e Ichiru y como años después este había aparecido frente a él y cuando desapareció estaban ellos tres como unos bebes recién nacidos, lo que hizo para salir de Japón y todo lo que han vivido hasta ese día)

Seiren lloraba por todo el dolor que su señor había pasado, todos estaban sorprendidos en especial Kaito y Yagari que sabían que esa chica era más fría que un tempano de hielo, pero ahí estaba llorando por su señor

Seiren: se lo suplico, no me alejen de mi señor, no me alejen de su lado, por favor Yagari-sensei hare lo que quieran, pero no me alejen de mi señor, él es lo único que tengo

Yagari soltó las manos de Seiren y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, la cual lo miro y pudo ver y sentir algo que había pasado por alto, Yagari ya no tenía aquel parche en su ojo, y su aura era la de un Matusaleo al igual que la de Kaito y los otros dos que estaban ahí

Yagari: veo que ya te diste cuenta, todos lo que estamos aquí incluyendo a la joven que se llevó a los niños somos Matusaleos, Zero, Kaname e Ichiru tambien lo son, pero ellos son especiales, aunque no quiera admitirlo sé que eres la única que siempre vio por el bien de Kuran, pero debes entender que ahora ellos son mis hijos, saben que son adoptados, pero son nuestros hijos, ellos no tienen ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada, si quieres estar cerca de Kaname, no solo serás guardiana de él sino que tambien de Zero y de Ichiru y cómo pudiste ver, su vida aquí es muy diferente, aquí son libres, no guardan apariencias, sonríen, son alegres, todos los cuidan, les enseñan cosas, por lo tanto tu tambien tendrás que cambiar, te permitiré estar con ellos, formar parte de esta familia, pero si los traicionas yo mismo te matare

Integra: Toga ¿estás seguro?

Yagari: lo estoy cariño, créeme cuando te digo que esta noble es capaz de dar su vida antes de que le pase algo a Kaname

Integra: de acuerdo, Seiren, te estoy confiando la vida de mis tres hijos, que son lo más importante de nuestras vidas

Seiren: les juro que no les fallare, nunca dejare que nadie sepa dónde están y los protegeré incluso con mi vida si es necesario

Todos salieron del lugar y entraron a la Mansión, Alucard por medio de su mente llamo a Seras y que llevara a los niños

Yagari: hijos míos, ella es Seiren y de ahora en adelante ella sera su guardiana, cuidara de ustedes y está muy apenada por haberlos asustado, ella confundió a su hermano con otro vampiro sangre pura que tenía el mismo nombre, pero ahora se quedara aquí con nosotros, asi que sean buena con ella y preséntense

Zero: hola mi nombre es Sir Zero Yagari Wingates Hellsing, tengo 7 años y me gusta cabalgar

Kaname: hola mi nombre es Sir Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing, tengo 7 años y me gusta mucho leer y cuando sea grande voy a casarme con Zero

Ichiru: hola mi nombre es Sir Ichiru Yagari Wingates Hellsing, tengo 7 años y me gusta mucho dibujar y cuando yo sea grande voy a casarme con Kaito

Seiren: hola mucho gusto Zero-sama, Kaname-sama, Ichiru-sama, mi nombre es Seiren y estaré cuidando de ustedes de ahora en adelante

Zero: Seiren te gusta el helado de menta, de chocolate o de vainilla

Seiren: pues, en realidad nunca he comido helado, asi que no sabría decirle Zero-sama

Zero: no me digas asi, solo dime Zero

Seiren: bueno Zero, no se

Kaname: debe gustarte el de chocolate es el mas rico de todos

Ichiru: no es verdad, es el de vainilla

Kaname e Ichiru tomaron cada uno una mano de Seiren y la llevaron hacia la cocina donde Zero abrió el refrigerador y extrajo varios botes de helado, los niños sirvieron varios vasitos y le daban de probar a la chica, Seiren estaba de alguna forma feliz, al ver que esos niños ahora vivían una vida feliz llena de amor, definitivamente ella los cuidaría y no dejaría que nada malo des pasara

… **10 AÑOS DESPUES**

Seiren: Zero, Kaname, Ichiru esperen, dije que yo los llevaría además ya saben que no pueden ir solos

Kaname: vamos Seiren relájate solo es la universidad, no vamos a perdernos

Zero: ya no somos unos críos de 7 años Seiren, vamos déjanos ir solos

Seiren: he dicho que no, asi que los tres se suben al carro de una vez o tendré que subirlos yo misma, ustedes deciden

Ichiru: sera mejor que suban Zero, Kaname… o se nos hará tarde y si papa se entera que desobedecimos a Seiren nos regañara, al igual que el tío Alucard

Kaname: está bien, supongo que no podemos hacer nada, llévanos a la universidad Seiren

Seiren: bien ahora suban o los acusare con su madre

Al mencionar que los acusaría con Integra los tres chicos ya estaba en el carro y Seiren ya estaba conduciendo, los jóvenes asistirían a la universidad, le habían insistido mucho a su padres y estos solo habían accedido si Seiren iba con ellos, a lo que accedieron con tal de ir

Al llegar a la Universidad Seiren bajo del carro para abrir la puerta y de esta salieron tres jóvenes muy apuestos, a lo que todas las chicas que los vieron llegar alucinaron por la belleza de los tres jóvenes y los chicos habían puesto cara de fastidio y otros habían quedado deslumbrados por la belleza los chicos

Kaname un joven alto de piel clara, ojos color chocolate y cabello largo color chocolate hasta los hombros con pequeños bucles, vestía unos jeans blancos, con una polera manga larga roja y zapatos rojos, en su cuello una cadena larga con el símbolo de una cruz, en su mano derecha un rolex blanco y en su mano izquierda una pulsera de plata, Zero un joven alto, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de un inusual color amatista y cabellos plateados que le llegaban hasta la altura de la cadera, tenía una perforación en una de sus orejas donde colgaba un arete con la forma de una cruz idéntica a la de Kaname, vestía unos jeans color negros, una polera manga larga lila y zapatos negros, en su mano derecha un rolex negro y en la izquierda una pulsera trenzada de plata, Ichiru un joven de la misma estatura que Zero, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de un inusual color amatista y cabellos plateados que le llegaban hasta la altura de la cadera los cuales tenia atados en una media coleta, en su cuello una cadena larga con el símbolo de una cruz idéntico al de Kaname y Zero, vestía unos jeans color crema y una polera manga larga de color blanco y zapatos blancos, en su mano derecha un rolex blanco y en la izquierda una pulsera de plata con grecas.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban con elegancia, detrás de ellos iba Seiren una Chica de cabello lila largo atado en una coleta alta, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos de un lila casi idéntico al de Zero e Ichiru, vestía un pantalón de piel pegado con botas largas negras hasta la altura de sus rodillas, una blusa de piel sin mangas pegada de color rosa palo en su cuello una cadena con un dije de una cruz, la misma que los jóvenes, en su mano derecha un Cartier Pasha de cerámica y en su mano izquierda una pulsera fina de plata y en el costado derecho de su cintura ¿una daga?

Ichiru: Seiren, ¿no crees que tu daga sobresale mucho?

Seiren: es mejor que sepan que la tengo, asi no querrán pasarse de listos contigo, además te recuerdo que Kaito regresa en dos semanas y yo tengo que ahuyentar a la basura

Kaname: tiene razón Ichi, además ustedes llaman más la atención que yo

Zero: ja, si como no, entonces quien te ahuyenta a todas esas resbalosas

Kaname: no me digas que estas celoso, si sabes que eres al único que amo y el único que me interesa

Zero: pues más te vale Kaname

Kaname: no tienes que temer si eres mi único y gran amor, además aquí el único que tiene que ahuyentar a todos soy yo

Seiren: nunca cambian, en cualquier momento Zero, ya sabes que Kaname marcara territorio

Zero: ¿marcar territorio? Eso se oye feo Seiren

Seiren: jajajajaja lo siento, pero es la verdad

Los cuatro habían ingresado al edificio de la facultad, Ichiru y Seiren al de medicina, mientras Kaname y Zero al de Administración

… **.FACULTAD DE MEDICINA**

Profesor: buenos dias alumnos, el día de hoy le damos la bienvenida a tres nuevos alumnos, bueno a dos, su otro compañero llegara en dos semanas, les presento al joven Ichiru Yagari Wingates Hellsing y a la señorita Seiren Yagari Wingates Hellsing, espero que ayuden a sus compañeros y que se lleven bien, joven pasen a tomar asiento

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Yagari Wingates Hellsing, apellidos de gran alcurnia, para aquellos que eran interesados, podían ver algo muy lucrativo en esos dos jóvenes, para otras la belleza de Ichiru era el canturreo y para los jóvenes la belleza de la chica tambien

…: hola mucho gusto mí nombre es Michael Phenwond, mi padre es amigo de Sir Integra

Ichiru: nunca he oído que Míster Phenwond tenga un hijo

Michael: bueno es solo que hasta hace poco estuve en los Estados Unidos, quise regresar a Inglaterra a estudiar

Seiren: Ichiru, el joven Phenwond fue a uno de sus cumpleaños, me parece que cuando cumplieron 10

Michael: asi es y no te preocupes, aquí vas a conocer de todo un poco, muchos se acercaran a ustedes por su posición económica y estatus, otros porque siendo realistas ustedes tienen una belleza demasiado atrayente y querrán hacerlos parte de su lista de conquistas y habrá quienes realmente se acerquen a ustedes por amistad

Ichiru: y tu ¿Cuál es tu intención?

Michael: la verdad, ser su amigo, estoy en la misma posición que ustedes, además la única vez que los conocí me cayeron muy bien, recuerdo que jugamos mucho, y dime tus hermanos que están estudiando

Ichiru: ellos están estudiando Administración

… **.FACULTAD DE ADMINISTRACION**

Profesora: jóvenes, señoritas, tengo el gusto de presentarles a dos compañeros nuevos, él es el joven Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing y el joven Zero Yagari Wingates Hellsing, jóvenes pasen a tomar su asiento y cualquier duda, pregunten ya sea a sus compañeros o a mi

Kaname: que mujer tan más descarada

Zero: ¿Por qué Kaname?

Kaname: pego este papel con su número en mi carpeta

Zero: maldita zorra descarada, pero ya vera

Kaname: ¿Qué harás?

Zero: profesora

Profesora: si joven Hellsing

Zero: creo que este papel con su número de teléfono se le pego por accidente en la carpeta de Kaname

Profesora: ¿eh? Ah jajaja, perdón creo que voló cuando paso

Todos en el salón reían por lo que había hecho Zero, todos sabían que la Profesora Alice era la más descarada y pervertida de toda la facultad y que no había alumno que no callera ante sus encantos

Kaname: debería de tener más cuidado profesora, es de mal gusto que esto pase por accidente… tal vez por accidente si nuestros padres se enteran usted estaría perdiendo su trabajo… digo por accidente

Las clases habían pasado y todos se habían dado cuenta de varias cosas, la primera Seiren era sobreprotectora con Ichiru, Zero y Kaname, segunda los tres jóvenes no tenian interés en nadie, tres Kaname y Zero eran más unidos de lo que podían ser un par de hermanos y cuatro Seiren era de temer si se les molestaba a los jóvenes y lo habían visto con la pobre Profesora Alice a la cual había amenazado si volvía a molestar a Kaname o a Zero

Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando un joven se había acercado a Zero, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en una banca platicando de cómo les estaba yendo en clases cuando un joven se a cerco a Zero

…: hola ah… ¿Zero?

Ichiru: no, yo soy Ichiru, él es Zero

Zero: ¿Qué quieres?

…: Hola, mi nombre es Alexis Di Martí II, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo hoy al salir de clases? Que dices

Kaname: digo que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a Zero

Alexis: mira Kaname no te estoy hablando a ti, hablo con esta preciosura

Kaname tomo de la mano a Zero y lo jalo hasta el para tomarlo de la cintura y besar los dulces labios de su amado, a lo cual Ichiru y Seiren sonreían, ya sabían que algo asi pasaría, todos se les quedaban mirando con una expresión de ¿no se supone que son hermanos?

Zero rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kaname para profundizar aquel beso, un beso lleno de amor, al separarse Zero coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Kaname y este lo abrazaba de forma posesiva

Alexis: qué asco, ustedes son hermanos

Kaname: no te confundas, llevamos el mismo apellido pero no estamos relacionados por la sangre, Zero es mi pareja y no permito que alguien tan despreciable como tú se le acerque

Zero: Ichiru y yo somos hermanos es más que obvio, pero tanto Kaname, Seiren y Kaito son nuestro hermanos adoptivos con los que no tenemos ningún vínculo sanguíneo por lo tanto somos libres de estar juntos

Alexis: ¿asi que los rumores eran ciertos?, los hermanitos se joden entre sí, que bajo han caído los Hellsing

Seiren se había levantado tan rápido que solo se dieron cuenta cuando ya tenía a Alexis arrinconado en un árbol y lo sujetaba del cuello

Seiren: no te atrevas a faltarles al respeto a mis jóvenes amos o la próxima vez soy capaz de arrancarte la cabeza, los Hellsing son la familia más distinguida de toda Inglaterra, todo lo contrario de tu familia que ha caído en la ruina y ahora solo buscas a quien embaucar para no quedar en la calle

Kaito: Seiren ya basta, no les hagas caso a tipos como estos

Ichiru: ¿Kaito?

Kaito: hola mi hermoso Ángel

Ichiru al escuchar la voz de Kaito se fue directamente a los brazos de su amado, Kaito Yagari Wingates Hellsing, un joven alto, de piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, traía unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y los tres primeros botones desabrochados, una gabardina negra y en su cuello el mismo emblema una Cruz

Kaito: sera mejor que no se atrevan a poner sus ojos encima de mi lindo Ichiru, como pueden ver señoritas ya tiene dueño

Todas las chicas los veían con corazoncitos en sus ojos, cuatro jóvenes apuestos y hermosos en un romance y amor desinhibido, definitivamente lo que muchas de ellas adoran ver, ante la mirada de todos una joven se a cerco a ellos

…: hola mucho gusto mí nombre es Setsuna Akashi Kuroko y soy la presidenta del club Yaoi, me preguntaba si ustedes nos dejarían sacar algunas fotografías para la venta de los calendarios, además de ayudarnos en las clases de arte (todo esto lo decía con un pequeño hilillo de sangre de la nariz)

Zero: ¿club yaoi?

Kaname: ¿Qué se supone que es ese club?

Los ojos de Setsuna brillaron y chasqueo sus dedos y en un una décima fracción de segundo varias chicas ya llevaban a los cuatro chicos y a Seiren muy lejos, habían llegado aún enorme salón y al entrar casi se les salían los ojos… por todos lados había cuadros de chicos en poses muy eróticas, en un estante mangas yaoi y al fondo un set de fotografía profesional listo

Setsuna: como ya dije mi nombre es Setsuna, pero todos me conocen como Midori, les presentare a las integrantes e integrante del club, ella es MariiLopez, Ana Pitti, Juana Reina, Elizabeth Draculea, Shadow Akeru y Sakura Usami y formamos parte del Club Yaoi, principalmente Shadow y Sakura se encargan de hacer mangas Yaoi, Elizabeth y Juana son las encargadas del taller de arte Yaoi donde como pueden ver, hacemos esculturas y pinturas, Ana y Marii son las encargadas de las fotografías y mi trabajo consiste en realizar eventos donde vendemos todo esto, para reunir fondos e ir a diferentes expos donde mostramos nuestro trabajo y conocemos los mejores mangakas

Kaname, Zero, Kaito e Ichiru tenian miles de gotitas en sus cabezas estilo anime, al parecer se habían topado con "seres" extraños a los cuales no podrían alejar de ellos, Seiren se encontraba divertida pues las caras de sus amos eran de poema

Las semanas transcurrieron y podíamos ver a los nuevos 5 integrantes del Club Yaoi trabajar de forma… extraña

… **JAPON ASOCIACIÓN DE CAZADORES**

Cross: esta junta se ha realizado para verificar como está la situación en cuanto a los reportes de los ataques vampíricos

Marcus: Cross hasta ahora debemos admitir que los ataques habían disminuido en un 90%, sin embargo este último mes, las cifras nuevamente han aumentado un 40%, los ataques que se han dado están haciendo han hecho que nuevos niveles E vuelvan a aparecer y no solo eso, Yuuki Kuran ni siquiera está aquí para dar una explicación de lo que está pasando

Melina: Cross claramente este concilio dejo en claro que se le perdonaba la vida en vista de que aún no podía despertar a Kaname Kuran, han pasado 17 años desde que usted tomo el cargo de Presidente y se suponía que en este tiempo usted le enseñaría a Yuuki Kuran como despertar a Kaname Kuran

Cross: si estoy consciente de eso, pero deben entender que Yuuki paso mucho tiempo como humana y al no haber un sangre pura de su familia que le brindara su sangre, sus poderes van a un ritmo más lento que…

Alvatrov: si es cuestión de que se necesite de un sangre pura para despertar a Kaname Kuran, hemos encontrado la solución, en Inglaterra tiene poco que despertó el Sangre Pura Dimitri Vanicov IV, quien conocía a Kaname Kuran, se le envió una minuta explicándole la situación y el mismo vendrá a despertar de su letargo a Kaname Kuran, él puede poner en orden sus recuerdos, asi que de aviso al Consejo Vampírico

Para Cross esta noticia no era nada buena, si descubrían la mentira del Consejo de Ancianos, la vida de su pequeña Yuuki estaría en peligro y eso no podía permitirlo, no se perdonaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era necesario para salvar a su pequeña, al terminar la junta y quedarse solo marco un número que espera jamás utilizar

Cross: Soy Cross, tengo un trabajo para ti

…: tardaste en marcar, pensé que habías dicho que nunca necesitarías de mí

Cross: no estoy para bromas, necesito que hagas un trabajo es de alta prioridad, los concejales han enviado a un mensajero a Inglaterra, tiene que entregar una minuta a Dimitri Vanicov IV un sangre pura, necesito que extermines al cazador que han enviado

…: no sera fácil

Cross: solo di tu precio y hazlo

…: de acuerdo, la misma cantidad de siempre, en la misma cuenta, sabes, las estupideces de tu hijita me hacen bastante feliz, gano bastante plata

Cross: solo haz tu trabajo

Cross había colgado, pero no se dio cuenta de que "algo" había escuchado su conversación

… **INGLETERRA**

Kaito: padre recuerdas que hace unas semanas fui a Japón a ver como estaban las cosas

Yagari: si, la charla quedo pendiente, ¿es por eso que nos has llamado a todos?

Kaito: es tiempo de contarles la verdad, cuando llegue a Japón envié a una de mis sombras al Consejo Vampírico y otra a la Asociación de Cazadores, y lo que escuche me dejo algo perturbado, nunca pensé que Cross fuera aún más imbécil de lo que ya lo fue

Alucard: habla y déjate de rodeos

Kaito: la Asociación de Cazadores tenía a Yuuki Kuran en la lista para ser exterminada, pero la intervención de Cross hizo que quedara postergada bajo la Condición de despertar a Kaname Kuran, escondieron la verdad de su desaparición diciendo que había entrado en letargo, Cross anulo la mayoría de los poderes de su hijita para que pudieran controlarla y restablecer un poco las cosas en Japón, pero nuevamente todo está estallando y pidieron la intervención de un sangre pura para que despierte a Kaname y ponga en orden sus memorias su nombre es Dimitri Vanicov IV y Cross mando asesinar al cazador que debía entregar la minuta, trate de regresar lo más rápido con mis sombras, pero cuando llegue el cazador ya había sido asesinado, Cross le mintió al antiguo presidente cuando dijo que había matado a Zarzo, él está vivo y fue al que envió a que matara al cazador

Yagari: entiendo, sabía que este día podía llegar, trae a los tres hay que decirles la verdad

Kaname, Zero e Ichiru se encontraban sentados en un sillón grande frente a ellos estaba Yagari e Integra, Kaito estaba tomando la mano de Ichiru y Alucard y Seras estaban en otro sillón

Kaname: Papa, mama ¿Qué sucede?

Yagari: hijos míos, mis amado hijos, hay algo que deben saber, es un secreto que hemos guardado por mucho tiempo, pero que por ciertas circunstancias habíamos callado, quiero que sepan que lo que voy a contarles, no solo pondrá a prueba su amor, sino tambien el hecho de que puedan odiarnos

Zero: papá nosotros jamás los odiaríamos

Yagari: Zero lo que estoy por revelarles, no es fácil, es doloroso, esto es sobre ustedes, asi que escuchen toda la historia y al final cuando haya terminado, ustedes decidirán el rumbo que sus vidas tomara

Ichiru: no entiendo, acaso es tan desagradable lo que deben decirnos como para que tengas esas caras

Kaito: Ichi…

Alucard: yo se los contare si lo deseas Toga

Yagari: No, es mi deber… escuchen con atención lo que debo decirles, la vida que viven ahora es la segunda…. Nosotros solíamos vivir en Japón, pero no éramos quienes somos ahora, yo solía ser Cazador de Vampiros al igual que Kaito, cuando comencé como Cazador conocí a un Cazador llamado Cross Kaien "el Vampiro sin Colmillos"….. **(Aquí Yagari les cuenta como Cross conoció a Juuri y Haruka Kuran y de sus ideales de paz entre especies, como con ayuda de ellos crearon la Academia Cross, cuando comenzó a entrenar a Kaito y al hermano de este, como después el hermano de Kaito cayó al nivel E y Kaito lo extermino, el nacimiento de los Gemelos Kiryuu, como fueron asesinados los Kuran por su hermano Rido, como fueron asesinados los Kiryuu por Shizuka con ayuda de Ichiru y como Zero fue convertido en nivel E, cuando Cross adopto a Yuuki y después Zero fue a vivir con él, su convivencia con la clase nocturna donde Zero y Kaname se odiaban, la llegada de Ichiru, María y Shizuka a la academia, la muerte de Shizuka por parte de Kaname y de cómo culpo a Zero, el despertar de Yuuki, la consumación de la maldición de los Gemelos, la llegada de Rido, como Zero asesino a Rido, como Kaname se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Zero y que al ir en su búsqueda fue demasiado tarde porque Zero se había quitado la vida, como el con la ayuda de un hechizo que su abuelo y su padre le enseñaron los resguardo en un ataúd de cristal, como Kaname se estaba dejando morir y que cuando descubrió todo lo que Yuuki le había dicho a Zero y que está en parte era la culpable de que Zero se quitara la vida Kaname tomo la decisión de morir para estar con él, como Kaname había arrojado su corazón a la fundición y que el había colocado su cuerpo con el de Zero e Ichiru… les conto todos los problemas que ocasiono Yuuki y que años después el ataúd apareció frente a él y que ellos estaban ahí como bebes, como llegaron a Inglaterra y de cómo Alucard los había sellado)** y lo demás ya lo saben, Seiren te encontró Kaname y decidió quedarse a cuidar de los tres

El silencio era incomodo, Ichiru lloraba entre los brazos de Kaito y Zero estaba resguardado entre los brazos de Kaname ambos lloraban tambien, como era posible que se hubieran causado tanto daño

Kaname: perdóname Zero, perdóname mi amor, perdóname por todo aquel daño que te cause, te lastime, te herí, te insulte, perdóname Zero, perdóname mi amor, no me odies, no me odies o me volvería loco, no me niegues tu amor, no me dejes Zero, fui un imbécil, sé que no te merezco pero por favor mi amor

Zero: ya no digas más Kaname, esa vida no la recordamos, esta es la vida que hemos vivido, que nos han dado nuestros padres y nuestros tíos y nuestra tía, cometimos errores, pero papá nos dio una oportunidad, no te tortures con cosas que no recordamos, **yo no conozco a ese Kaname Kuran** , yo conozco a mi Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing, a mi amado Kaname que en este momento me está confortando y que tiene miedo de perderme, te amo Kaname, te amo mi amor, no lo dudes por favor, no pienses en esa vida, piensa solo en esta en la que tenemos una familia amorosa, esta vida en la que hemos sido libres y en la cual nos amamos

Ichiru: Zero hermano yo…

Zero: te digo lo mismo Ichi, no conozco a Ichiru Kiryuu, aquí a mi lado esta Ichiru Yagari Wingates Hellsing, nuestros padres son Toga Yagari, Integra Hellsing, nuestra hermana es Seiren Yagari Wingates Hellsing, nuestro hermano y tu ser amado es Kaito Yagari Wingates Hellsing, nuestro otro hermano y mi ser amado es Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing nuestra Tía es Seras Victoria, nuestro Tío es Alucard y nuestro otro tío es Pip Bernadotte, esta es nuestra familia, yo no te odio y no tengo nada que perdonarte

Alucard: asi es como se habla pequeño demonio, esta es su vida, la que Toga les dio, una llena de amor y bondad, son Matusaleos Sangre Pura y solo ustedes rigen su vida, deben defender su amor, deben defender lo que aman y si es necesario destruir a los que se interpongas que asi sea

Kaname: es verdad, gracias papá, gracias por esta vida que nos han dado, Zero tiene razón yo soy Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing, hijo de Toga Yagari y de Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, hermano de Ichiru, Kaito, y Seiren, discípulo de Alucard y Seras Victoria, Sobrino de Pip Bernadotte y prometido de Zero y estaré listo si aquellos vampiros y cazadores tratan de lastimar a mis amados

Yagari: no esperaba menos de mis hijos, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarlos y si hemos de luchar, lo haremos

Integra: si esos malditos quieren guerra, guerra tendrán, pero Hellsing no caerá ante ellos, Hellsing saldrá victorioso

Zero: yo estoy listo para cuando ese momento llegue

Ichiru: yo tambien, no dejare que traten de usarnos

Alucard: entonces debemos ir un paso delante de ellos y estar preparados para cuando descubran que están vivos

Kaito: necesitaremos de unos cuantos aliados y creo saber quiénes estarán más que felices de apoyarnos

Seiren: ¿te refieres a ellos?

Victoria: ¿pero no creen que los estén vigilando?

Kaito: y es por eso que Seiren y tu irán por ellos, si tu cubres a Seiren con tus sombras no seran detectadas y podrán hablar con los nobles y traerlos aquí

Kaname: ¿y podremos confiar en ellos, no estarán con el dichoso Consejo de momias?

Kaito: lo dudo, eran unos lamesuelas contigo en especial ese rubio fastidioso que controla el hielo

Seiren: Aido Hanabusa

Kaito: si ese tonto

Yagari: supongo que no queda de otra, sin embargo no me fio de la rubia

Seiren: Ruka por más amor que le tenga a Kaname-sama le es fiel y sabrá separar las cosas

Zero: de ella yo me encargo, si tan siquiera quiere ponerle una mano a mi Kaname la descuartizo, Kaname es mío

Kaname: ni yo dejaría que me tocara, sabes que solo soy tuyo

Alucard: creo que es mejor que se busquen un hotel par de tortolos calenturientos

Yagari: TU IMBECIL, NO LES DES IDEAS QUE AUN SON MUY PEQUEÑOS PARA HACER ESAS COSAS, ADEMAS NO QUIERO SER ABUELO, SOY MUY JOVEN

Integra: ¿eh? Pero yo si quiero ser abuela, además imagina aun mini Zero con el cabello de Kana y los ojos de Zerito

Yagari: mujer no le sigas las ideas a este degenerado

Kaname: entonces podemos hacerlo si nos casamos ¿cierto?

Integra: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin mis bebitos se quieren casar, Seras, Seiren, tenemos dos bodas que planear, porque no solo se casan mis bebitos sino que tambien mi Ichi con Kaito mis cuatro bebes se casan, soy tan feliz

Yagari: ya te dije que no se casaran, aun son jóvenes, son mis pequeños, aun no, entiendes

Seras: hay que ver los arreglos florales y las invitaciones

Seiren: tambien hay que ver los trajes de boda

Integra: el banquete, los atuendos, ah tambien la luna de miel

Yagari: escúchame… aún son mis bebes

Todas se habían marchado a planear ¿las bodas?... bueno al parecer ahora Yagari sentiría el síndrome del nido vacío

Alucard: ¿Cómo pueden pasar estas mujeres de un tema a otro?

Kaname: ni idea, pero la idea de casarnos me suena bien ¿tú que dices Zero?

Zero: yo estoy feliz con la idea Kaname

Kaname: y ustedes Kaito, Ichi

Ichi: de lo más feliz con la idea

Kaito: yo tambien

Yagari: pero yo no… aún recuerdo lo pequeñitos que eran, como tenía que cambiar sus pañales, cuando los vestía y les daba de comer, eran unas cositas tan pequeñas….. (Seguía hablando y nadie le ponía atención)

Todos se habían ido dejando a un Yagari depresivo pensando en sus pequeñitos bebes, por su parte al parecer los demás habían tomado sin interés su pasado, lo único que importaba era su presente y lucharían por su amor

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA BUSQUEDA Y EL REGRESO DE LOS NOBLES**

Las cosas en la Mansión Hellsing seguían como siempre, Yagari, Kaito y Alucard se encargaban de las misiones de exterminio de Ghouls, mientras tanto Integra estaba preparando todo lo concerniente a la llegada de los próximos nobles, asi como todo lo necesario para la boda de sus pequeños hijos.

Integra: Seras, Seiren, partirán en este momento, la información que consiguió Bernadotte les muestra la ubicación de cada uno de los nobles, pero tendrán que tener mucho cuidado cuando extraigan a Takuma Ichijo ya que él está en Japón

Seiren: no se preocupe Integra realizaremos este trabajo de la mejor forma y sin problemas

Integra: Seiren ¿Cuándo vas a decirme mamá?

Seiren: bueno… es que yo… tendremos cuidado madre

Integra: al menos ya es algo, bueno tengan cuidado y suerte

Seras cubrió a Seiren con su sombra y salieron del lugar, mientras tanto en la Universidad cuatro jóvenes muy apuestos estaban en su Club en una sesión de fotos que sería utilizada para los nuevos calendarios

Midori: bien recuerden que esta sesión de fotografía, es para los nuevos calendarios de los nuevos cursos, tambien nos han pedido que saquemos fotografías para promover a los otros clubs, asi que tendrán que usar diferente vestimenta y las fotos las tomaremos en los diferentes clubs

Shadow: normalmente solo hago manga, pero esta vez les ayudare tambien, Zero esta es la ropa que usaras para el club de cocina, Ichi esta es la ropa del club de tenis y Kaname esta es la ropa para el club de polo, pasen a cambiarse y primero iremos al club de cocina

Michael: veo que fueron arrastrados por el club Yaoi jajajajaja

Zero: ¿Michael?

Michael: asi es… y por lo que veo seran el nuevo rostro de promoción para los clubs, les espera mucho trabajo

Kaname: porque no entras con nosotros en vez de reírte Michael

Michael: oh no… yo paso además estoy en el club de Polo

Ichi: Kaname sera la imagen de tu club

Michael: entonces tendrás el honor de salir al lado del presidente del Club… ósea yo

Kaname: que gran honor…

Michael: sabes no tienes que ser tan sarcástico Príncipe

Zero: ¿Príncipe?

Michael: es verdad aun no lo saben, son bastante famosos entre todas las chicas y algunos chicos, ya les han puestos apodos a Kaname le han puesto "El Príncipe", a Ichiru "La Joya Divina", a Kaito "Lancelot el caballero de la Joya", a Seiren "la Demonio" y a ti Zero "La Amatista" jajajajaja al parecer causaron gran impacto

Zero: ¿Cómo que La Amatista?

Michael: ah bueno ese apodo te lo han puesto los chicos del Club de Kendo, dicen que eres la joya que les dará suerte y no sé qué tantas cosas

Kaname: ¿Qué acaso no les quedo claro que Zero es mío?

Michael: o claro que les quedo claro y más con ese beso súper fogoso, pero al parecer no les importo mucho, es más, aquí tienes Zero, es una invitación del Club de Kendo para asistas a su contienda que tendrán contra la Universidad de Lastes

Kaname: pues no ira, es mas no tiene tiempo

Zero: vamos Kana, sera divertido

Kaname: nada de que vamos… no le veo nada de divertido que te vean

Michael: vamos además ya saben que tiene dueño, solo quieren que les de ánimos, no pasa nada

Kaname: está bien, pero que sepan que no sera siempre

Zero y Michael reían de los gestos de Kaname, ese día estuvieron por toda la universidad en una mega sesión de Fotos, al término de esta fueron al Club de Kendo donde Zero estuvo apoyando al equipo y estos habían ganado gracias a que su "Amatista" había estado ahí

Kaname: debo admitir que los encuentros fueron bastante buenos

Ichiru: si la verdad es que todos los clubs en la Universidad son muy buenos y por lo visto tiene muchos trofeos

Michael: incluso el club de cocina es uno de los mejores

Kaname: pero no creo que sean tan buenas como Zero

Ichi: es verdad Zero cocina delicioso

Michael: ¿en serio? ¿Y porque no entraste al club de cocina?

Zero: porque unas chicas nos arrastraron a otro club, mi intención era entrar en el de cocina

… **.ESTADOS UNIDOS, NUEVA YORK**

Rima y Shikki se encontraban en su apartamento descansando después de una pasarela, su representante les había dicho que podían descansar un rato ya que después tendrían un evento de gala al que tendrían que asistir

Rima: hoy hable con Takuma, dice que las cosas en Japón se están poniendo nuevamente muy mal

Shikki: mientras Kaname no regrese, no mejorara nada

Rima: ¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate

Tanto Rima como Shikki se habían levantado y puesto en guardia habían sentido una presencia muy fuerte, ante ellos una sombra carmesí fue tomando forma mostrando a una Chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y frente a ella…

Rima: ¿Seiren, eres tú?

Seiren: asi es, pueden estar tranquilos, ella viene conmigo su nombre es Seras Victoria

Shikki: no deberías estar aquí, Los Ancianos te están buscando y hay cazadores merodeando

Seiren: Victoria ha puesto un sello y no podrán sentir nuestra presencia, es de suma importancia que vengan conmigo

Rima: ¿has encontrado a Kaname-sama?

Seiren: algo asi, es más complicado de lo que piensan, no puedo decirles nada por el momento, solo que tanto los cazadores como el consejo deben creerlos muertos, Kaname-sama esta peligro y por eso los necesitamos

Rima: entonces siempre has sabido donde ha estado Kaname-sama, el mundo vampírico es un caos sin el

Seras: no se trata de si ella ha sabido donde ha estado Kaname, el problema va más allá de lo que puedan entender, pero si no desean venir, no hay ningún problema, lo único que hare sera borrar su memoria

Shikki: yo si quiero ir

Rima: iremos con ustedes, pero como lo haremos, ya les dije que hay cazadores

Seiren; por eso no se preocupen Seras, se encargara de eso

Seras Victoria invoco a su sombra y lentamente esta los fue cubriendo, al desaparecer ya se encontraban a las afueras de una gran mansión, en el patio pudieron ver a varios militares y en las escaleras de la entrada de la Mansión estaba Yagari, a lo cual se sorprendieron, pues el odiaba a los vampiros y por lo que habían sabido, tanto el cómo Kaito habían muerto frente a un ataque de niveles E, por lo tanto no entendían

Yagari: síganme, cuando lleguen los demás les explicare lo que ha sucedido

Tanto Rima como Shikki, comenzaron a seguirlo y vieron como Seras y Seiren habían desaparecido, ambos jóvenes llegaron a una sala donde pudieron sentir dos auras igual de fuertes a las de Yagari, ahí estaba una mujer de cabellos largos rubios cenizos y un hombre de lentes amarillos, las auras eran fuertes y por lo que podían percibir eran vampiros, pero ¿Cómo Yagari había terminado siendo uno?

Rima: disculpe Yagari-sensei ¿usted ahora es un sangre pura?

Yagari: cuando todos estén aquí, les explicare, por ahora estén tranquilos, no creo que Seras ni Seiren tarden demasiado

Por otra parte frente a Kain y Hanabusa, habían aparecido Seiren y Seras a lo cual los jóvenes estaban estáticos, pues no sabían quién era la vampira que acompañaba a Seiren, pero podían sentir que la joven era sin duda poderosa, lo mejor es que tambien Ruka se encontraba ahí, por lo tanto les habían ahorrado un viaje

Kain: Seiren ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Y ¿Quién es ella?

Seiren: he venido por ustedes, Kaname-sama va a necesitar de todos, han pasado muchas cosas y no puedo decirles por ahora nada, asi que tendrán que confiar en mí y venir con nosotras, Rima y Shikki ya se encuentran donde esta Kaname-sama

Ruka: si es asi yo iré con ustedes

Hanabusa: si se trata de Kaname-sama yo siempre estaré cuando me necesite, sabíamos que tu podrías encontrarlo

Seras: sera mejor darnos prisa, Alucard dice que están casi por llegar

Seiren: entiendo, sera mejor que nos marchemos, asi que vengan rápido

Kain, Hanabusa y Ruka se acercaron hasta Seiren y paso lo mismo, una sombra roja los fue rodeando y cuando esta desapareció, se encontraban en una sala, Yagari estaba sentado al lado de una mujer muy hermosa, en otro lugar estaban Rima y Shikki y en un sillón estaba un hombre de cabellos negros, realmente podían sentir el poder de los tres

Hana: ¿no se supone que Yagari fue asesinado y por qué ahora él es un sangre pura?

Yagari: más respeto niño que no estas frente a cualquier persona y no me compares con un chupasangre cualquiera

Hana: no me interesa, yo solo vine por Kaname-sama

Seiren: Aido, sera mejor que guardes silencio, ya que más tarde te estarás comiendo tus palabras, ahora si nos disculpan, vamos por Takuma

Seras y Seiren nuevamente habían desaparecido, al hacerlo cuatro voces se habían escuchado y los dueños de dichas voces se habían hecho presentes, frente a ellos estaban Kaito e Ichiru tomados de las manos y lo más sorprendente Kaname estaba abrazando a Zero

Hana: ¿Por qué Kaname-sama está abrazando a esa basura de Nivel E?

Kaname al escuchar lo dicho por el joven rubio se había enfadado, a lo cual de un rápido movimiento ya tenía apresado por el cuello a Hanabusa y estaba por estrangularlo de no ser por Yagari

Yagari: Hijo, suéltalo, ellos no saben nada aun

Kaname: no me interesa papá, nadie, absolutamente nadie insulta a Zero y se queda como si nada hubiera pasado

Integra: Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing, sera mejor que lo sueltes ahora mismo

Kaname al escuchar su nombre completo salir de los labios de su madre soltó a Aido rápidamente y fue con Zero, el ceño fruncido de su mamá no era buena señal

Integra: ahora quiero que Zero, Ichiru y tu vayan al estudio y vendrán hasta que yo les mande llamar ¿lo entendieron?

Kaname: si mamá, lamento mi comportamiento

Integra: sé que lo haces por cuidar de Zero mi amor, pero debes entender que ellos ignoran todos, nosotros les contaremos lo que ha pasado y ten por seguro que este jovencito se disculpara como se debe

Kaname: está bien mamá

Integra beso la frente de sus cuatro hijos y tres de ellos salieron de ahí, Kaito se sentó junto a Alucard y pocos minutos después Seiren y Seras habían regresado y ahora estaba ahí Takuma, todos se acomodaron y esperaron a que uno de los sirvientes sirviera té y Yagari comenzó a explicar que estaba ocurriendo

Yagari: antes que nada la Vampiresa que fue por ustedes junto a Seiren se llama Seras Victoria y es la esposa de este hombre llamado Alucard ambos son Matusaleos, No muertos, ella es Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing mi esposa, y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tanto Kaito como yo somos tambien Matusaleos

Takuma: disculpe Yagari-san, pude ver cuando Aido insulto a Kiryuu, sin embargo pude notar que él tiene un aura muy diferente al igual que Kaname-sama, además de que Ichiru y Zero estaban muertos, podría explicarnos que está pasando, además de que parece que Kaname-sama no reconoció a Aido

Yagari: solo lo diré una vez, asi que presten atención, después de que esa mocosa fuera despertada, ella hablo con Zero, sin embargo ella fue la culpable de que Zero se quitara la vida y Kaname lo descubrió meses después, al hacerlo fue a buscarme de inmediato a la Asociación de Cazadores pidiendo que le quitara la vida para estar con Zero pues él le amaba y quería al menos estar con él en la muerte, el mismo se arrancó el corazón y lo arrojo a la fundición y yo coloque su cuerpo en el mismo féretro en el que coloque a Zero e Ichiru, 70 años después al regresar de una Misión, el féretro apareció en mi casa, pero cuando este filtro una luz y desapareció en el suelo habían tres bebes esos bebes eran Kaname, Zero e Ichiru, ni Kaito ni yo sabíamos que es lo que había ocurrido, pero lo podía dejar a ninguno de los tres, asi que lo mejor fue desaparecer, si dejaba a Kaname lo utilizarían nuevamente como siempre lo habían hecho los ancianos, seria frio nuevamente y si Zero e Ichiru eran llevados ante los cazadores hubieran hecho lo mismo, asi que Integra fue la que creo o llevo a cabo eso de nuestras muertes y nosotros partimos aquí a Inglaterra, pero Alucard fue el que se dio cuenta de que Kaname, Zero e Ichiru son Matusaleos diferentes, a ellos no los daña absolutamente nada, luz, plata, agua bendita crucifijos, nada

Takuma: ¿pero eso a que se debe?

Yagari: el féretro en el que los coloque, era especial, al investigar encontramos ciertas cualidades que este tenía, cosas que no voy a contarles, pues no confió plenamente en ustedes, el hecho es que hemos vivido aquí desde entonces y ellos tres han sido criados con amor, cariño, con sentimientos que siempre les faltaron, Ichiru desde bebé mostro amor por Kaito asi que están comprometidos y Kaname y Zero al igual desde bebés mostraron amarse asi que ahora tambien están comprometidos, ninguno de los tres los recuerdan pues tuvieron un nuevo renacer, una nueva vida, Kaname no dudara en destruirlos si dañan a Zero, y Zero tampoco dudara en hacerlo si dañan a Kaname o a Ichiru, todo el cariño es reciproco

Takuma: esto es impresionante, pero porque nos necesita Kaname-sama, si ya no nos recuerda, además se supone que los Ancianos habían dicho que Kaname estaba en letargo

Integra: hace unos cuantos dias, Kaito fue a Japón a ver como estaban las cosas, los cazadores piden el inmediato despertar de Kaname, o pondrán en la lista a la reina, pero al ver que es incapaz de despertarlo enviaron por un vampiro ancestro que es capaz de hacerlo, pero Cross al saberlo envió a un asesino a liquidar al cazador que habían enviado con la minuta

Takuma: eso es imposible, no creo que Cross llegue a tanto

Kaito: pues puedes creerlo ese hombre, ha hecho muchas cosas por esa estúpida niña, no es la primera vez que envía a que asesinen a alguien y tambien esconde el hecho de que su queridísima hija ataca humanos para alimentarse

Alucard: se les ha convocado ya que Seiren nos ha dicho que son de confianza, el Kaname que ustedes conocían ya no existe, este Kaname es diferente asi que si aceptan quedarse a su lado es bajo nuestras reglas, de lo contrario pueden irse, pero antes les borrare todos sus recuerdos de esta conversación

Takuma: El Consejo de Ancianos, ha extendido la búsqueda de Kaname al extranjero, asi que es muy probable que pronto lo encuentren, pero ellos al no saber nada, querrán que se case con Yuuki-sama y que tome el trono para poner orden en todo, además de que exigirán un heredero, por otra parte al contarles la historia podrían tomar la muerte de Kaname como traición y una nueva guerra entre cazadores se daría

Integra: no pueden alegar que sea el mismo Kaname, ustedes no han podido sentir su presencia ni la de Zero e Ichiru por un sello que coloco Alucard cuando llegaron aquí, pero si el sello es retirado sus auras seran distintas a las que tenian antes, además la sangre que corre por sus venas es diferente pues en ella corre la sangre de Toga por lo tanto él puede demostrar que son sus hijos

Kain: pero ¿Qué hay de la apariencia?

Integra: no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones, lo único que queremos saber es si están dispuestos a regresar con Kaname, pero tomen en cuenta que Zero viene incluido en el paquete y su carácter puede ser peor al que tenía antes si lo hacen enojar

Yagari: a demás esos tres han sido entrenados por Alucard y por mí, su poder es muy grande, es por ello que requerimos de aliados que no los traicionen, Seiren ha estado con ellos desde que cumplieron 7 años

Takuma: pueden contar conmigo, siempre le he sido leal a Kaname y aunque nunca trate a Zero, sé que era una buena persona y al ser el prometido de Kaname no lo traicionare, sé que Zero es la felicidad de Kaname, siempre lo ha sido

Rima: Zero siempre ha sido muy lindo así que no tengo problema

Shikki: por mi está bien

Ruka: prefiero a Zero-sama antes que a Yuuki-sama, además al recordar la expresión que tenía Kaname-sama al perder a Zero-sama es algo que no quiero ver nuevamente

Kain: por mí no hay problema

Todos estaban de acuerdo sin embargo podían ver que Aido no lo estaba tan convencido, su odio por Zero era más que palpable, sin embargo Aido se puso a pensar en algo, sin saber que cierto conde podía leer su mente

Aido: (pensamiento: pero si ya no es Kaname Kuran y no tienen ningún recuerdo de su pasado, yo puedo tratar de conquistarlo)

Aido: está bien, estoy de acuerdo

Alucard sonreía sarcásticamente, si ese rubio pensaba que podía hacerlo, estaba muy equivocado, Integra mando llamar a sus hijos y estos aparecieron, sentándose al lado de sus padres e Ichiru al lado de Kaito, Yagari les conto quienes eran ellos y como habían formado parte de su vida anterior

Kaname: si ellos quieren apoyarnos no tengo ningún inconveniente papá, pero si ese rubio oxigenado vuelve a meterse con Zero le pondré una paliza

Zero: Kana no necesito que lo hagas, yo mismo puedo hacerlo

Todos se habían sorprendido ¿Kana? Era algo que el antiguo Kaname no hubiera dejado que escucharan, pero este era otro Kaname, podían ver como Kaname y Zero interactuaban cariñosamente sin inhibición alguna y eso a Aido le molestaba

Yagari: Integra, sera mejor apuntarlos en la misma Universidad, asi estarán más al pendiente de ellos

Integra: tienes razón, mañana mismo hare los trámites correspondientes

Integra les había explicado que era Hellsing y lo que hacían, tambien diciéndoles que tendrían que participar en algunas misiones, a lo que estuvieron de acuerdo, Alucard les explico la forma en la que se alimentaban, por lo cual no tuvieron tampoco ningún problema, Victoria los había llevado a lo que serían sus nuevas habitaciones, a la mañana siguientes, Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Seiren y Kaito habían partido a la universidad, Seras había acompañado a los otros nobles al centro comercial para comprar todo lo que necesitarían, ropa, zapatos y todo lo indispensable, al atardecer cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones a acomodar todas sus cosas, mientras tanto en la universidad Kaname no estaba muy contento aun

Zero: vamos Kana, no sigas molesto, te ves feo con el ceño fruncido

Kaname: ese solo que me molesta la actitud de ese rubio oxigenado

Zero: pero es lógico que usara esas palabras, ellos no sabían nada Kana, no deberías molestarte, además dudo que vuelva a hacerlo

Ichiru: es verdad hermano, no creo que sea tan tonto como para meterse con uno de nosotros, además tío Alucard nunca lo permitiría

Kaito: y siempre están los Baskerville para darle una lección

Michael: Hola ¿Qué es eso de Baskerville?

Zero: hola Michael

Ichiru: hola, no es nada importante, solo una broma

Kaito: una broma que sirve muy bien para alejar a la gente no deseada

Michael: woooooow no me digan que los han hecho enfadar

Kaname: solo un rubio oxigenado que se atrevió a decir algo malo de mi Zero

Michael: asi que era eso, bueno si lo que quieren es molestarlo solo busquen su talón de Aquiles y ya esta

Kaito: lo que más puede molestar a ese rubiecito es ver a Kaname con Zero

Michael: ¿celos? ¿Pero de quién? ¿De Kaname por estar con Zero o de Zero por estar con Kaname?

Kaito: creo que… De Kaname por estar con Zero

Ichiru: lo peor es que ellos comenzaran a venir a la universidad a partir del día de mañana

Michael: entonces esperemos que nuestro Príncipe no haga una masacre jajajajaja

Kaname: no me des ideas Michael

Zero: a todo esto ¿no se supone que hoy no vendrías?

Michael: bueno mi cita me cancelo a última hora nuevamente

Ichiru: eso si es tener mala suerte ¿Quién es la afortunada que escapo de tus garras?

Michael: Seiren

Kaito: ¿Seiren? Estas hablando enserio

Michael: si y es la décima vez que me cancela, siempre me dice que tiene algo más que hacer, creo que me odia

Zero: lo siento Michael, creo que eso ha sido nuestra culpa, bueno más bien de nuestros padres, no creo que Seiren te odie, le agradas, es más porque no la invitas a salir

Michael: ¿están seguros que no me rechazara?

Kaname: claro después de todo es nuestra hermana y la conocemos mejor que nadie, además como lo ha dicho Zero, el que te haya cancelado es culpa de nuestros padres

Michael: no entiendo, Seiren hasta hace poco adquirió su apellido ¿cierto?

Ichiru: asi es

Michael: ¿pero ha vivido con ustedes desde que tenian 7 años? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es más grande?

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron quietos y no sabían que decir, ahora no podían decir que eran de la misma edad, ¿que podían decir ahora?, al parecer no habían tomado en cuenta que alguien les preguntara algo asi

Kaname: es algo difícil de explicar y tal hasta de entender, pero tal vez algún día podamos contarte Michael

Michael: bien, supongo que puedo esperar, por ahora iré a buscar a Seiren

Kaito: fue al Club de cocina, para hacer el cambio de Zero

Michael: muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana y si necesitan de mi para hacerle la vida imposible al rubio oxigenado, solo me dices Kaname

Kaname: créeme que lo hare con gusto

Kaito: woooooa creo que estamos en problemas

Ichiru: no lo creo, bueno… digo, Michael es un gran amigo yo creo que por eso no tomamos en cuenta lo que le decíamos y sin querer hemos puesto en evidencia algo de nosotros

Kaname: podemos modificar sus recuerdos

Zero: es nuestro a migo Kana, sera mejor platicarlo con papá y mamá, por cierto le he mandado un mensaje a Seiren de que acepte la salida con Michael, asi que nos toca ir a casa a nosotros

Kaname: bien, entonces yo manejare

Los cuatro habían partido a la Mansión, al llegar a visaron a sus padres que Seiren había salido a una cita con su amigo Michael, a lo que los nobles se quedaron sorprendidos, de por si la vampiresa estaba muy cambiada su largo cabello hasta la cintura, su mirada más expresiva, las sonrisas dedicadas a sus "hermanos" y ahora una cita

Takuma: Seiren ha cambiado mucho, ya no queda nada de la antigua Seiren

Alucard: no te equivoques joven vampiro, esa chica pudo haber cambiado gracias a mis sobrinos, pero cuando se trata de protegerlos es una asesina de sangre fría y sin misericordia

Takuma: vaya… eso quiere decir que es más poderosa que antes ¿cierto?

Alucard: asi es, Seiren bebió de mi sangre y ha sido entrenada por mí y por mi esposa

Ruka: disculpe Alucard-sama, porque hay tanto ajetreo en la mansión

Alucard: un grupo especial saldrá al poblado de Tontington hay que ir de misión, todos se están preparando

Rima: podría ir tambien

Alucard: sabes pelear joven vampiresa

Rima: si

Alucard: de acuerdo, al guíen más que desee ir

Shikki: yo

Alucard miraba a Shikki, era un joven muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo pero sentía que el joven podría darle un gran espectáculo, asi que les pidió prepararse, en el patio ya listos pudieron ver a Zero y a Kaname tambien listos

Zero: ¿tambien vendrán?

Rima: si Zero-sama

Zero: puedes quitar los honoríficos, no me gustan

Rima: claro

Kaname: bien, yo iré con el escuadrón de Bernadotte, limpiaremos el área este, Zero y Rima pueden limpiar el área central, Tío Alucard y Shikki limpiaran el área sur y Seras buscara al objetivo para exterminarlo, todos los demás soldados se dividirán en el área norte con Padre, mientras que el grupo del comandante Aliston limpiara el área oeste, no dejen que se escape ninguno

Todos habían asentido, para los demás nobles que no irían, podían ver que Kaname seguía siendo un gran líder, vieron como todos subían a los camiones y partían, los últimos eran Kaname y Zero, Kaname vestía un conjunto militar negro ajustado y botas negras, un chaleco en el que había una pistola y municiones asi como una espada, Zero vestía unos pantalones ajustados de piel con evillas platinadas a los costados, una polera negra ajustada sin mangas, en su cadera había un arnés con varios cartuchos y una pistola, en su pecho otro arnés, con otra pistola, ambos jóvenes subieron a sus motocicletas y partieron junto a los demás

Ruka: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ichiru: para empezar mi madre desea verte en su oficina, necesita ayuda y todos los demás vengan conmigo a la sala de entrenamiento, los presentare con los escuadrones nuevos y comenzaran con su entrenamiento

Aido: ¿entrenamiento? Somos nobles y sabemos utilizar nuestros poderes no necesitamos entrenar

Ichiru: tú lo has dicho rubiecito son "nobles" asi que te ordeno seguirme y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿entendiste?

Aido ya no dijo nada, sabía que una orden dada por un Matusaleo era irrevocable, una vez que llegaron Ichiru los presento y comenzaron con los entrenamientos a lo cual Ichiru le daría una lección a Aido

Ichiru: muy bien Aido, dices que no necesitas ningún entrenamiento ¿cierto?

Aido: asi es

Ichiru: demuéstralo, pelearas conmigo y eres libre de usar todo tu poder

Aido: ¿pero?

Ichiru: Te recuerdo que el enemigo no dudara en hacerlo, asi que usa todo tu poder para atacarme, si me vences admitiré que no necesitas entrenar, pero si pierdes, tendrás entrenamientos extra

Aido asintió y comenzó a lanzar cuchillas de hielo contra Ichiru, Ichiru con su pistola destruía cada cuchilla que era lanzada asi que rápidamente se acercó hasta Aido y le soltó una fuerte patada a lo cual el noble respondió lanzando miles de esferas con picos, ahora Ichiru había sacado su Katana y las partía mientras se volvía a cercar a Aido y le daba golpes muy certeros, Aido ya estaba cansado, Integra y Ruka que habían llegado veían como Ichiru peleaba con elegancia. Kaito solo sonreía, Takuma y Kain estaban muy atentos a cada movimiento… Aido se desplomo cansado, apenas si podía respirar e Ichiru estaba como si nada

Aido: es imposible… que no… estés cansado

Integra: eso se debe a que Ichiru en ningún momento utilizo su poder, solo uso su Katana y su espada, mientras que tú te concentraste en solo atacar con tus poderes, era lógico que perdieras tu energia rápidamente, es verdad que puedes "luchar" pero no están bien entrenados, es más que obvio que fueron entrenados solo para seguir el título de su familia y no para ensuciarse las manos, aquí en la Organización Hellsing aprenderán a luchar como se debe y a usar armas que les puede ayudar

Kain: mi poder es el fuego, pero nunca he usado algo más, nunca pensé necesitarlo

Takuma: bueno en mi caso, yo me especializa en usa la Katana, nunca he dependido de mis poderes

Ruka: ahora que lo dices, ni siquiera sabemos que poder es el que usas Takuma

Takuma: jajaja supongo que algún día podre mostrarlo

Kaito: y tu niña si no me equivoco puedes crear ilusiones

Ruka: asi es, pero tambien se blandir una espada, eso me lo enseño mi padre a escondidas de mi madre

Integra: puedo ver que tienen nociones, asi no sera tan pesado el entrenamiento, sin embargo Hanabusa, tu tendrás que entrenar aún más, en fin, primero lo primero, ahora que Ichiru ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer necesito un poco de su ayuda, dentro de unas semanas Kaname, Zero, Ichiru y Kaito van a casarse, se llevara a cabo la celebración Civil, la Bendición de la Reina y el Lazo de sangre, por lo tanto necesito que me ayuden en hacer algunas diligencias y las chicas que me ayuden con los trajes

Todos asentían mientras que Kaito le daba un tierno beso a Ichiru, por su parte Aido estaba que reventaba de rabia, si quería quedarse con Kaname tendría que idear algo y rápido.

Mientras tanto en el poblado todos se habían replegado, Alucard tranquilamente limpiaba su zona, Shikki había pinchado su dedo y su sangre comenzó a brotar lo que llamo la atención de Alucard y más al ver como ese niño inofensivo con sus látigos de sangre arrancaba las cabezas de los Ghouls o les atravesaba el corazón, entre ambos y su tropa estaban trabajando rápido, por su parte Bernadotte y Kaname tambien limpiaban el área, Kaname blandía con una mano su espada y con la otra una pistola Jackal regalo de Alucard, Bernadotte aniquilaba todo a su paso con la ayuda de sus fieles ametralladoras

Seras Victoria esperaba en lo alto de un techo a que Zero y Rima despejaran la zona, al parecer la chica era buena y con Zero se apoyaba de maravilla, todas las imágenes de la batalla de esos dos Victoria se las dejaba ver a Alucard a través de su lazo mental

Zero disparaba mientras corría acertando cada uno de sus tiros en la cabeza, mientras Rima le abría el paso soltando rápidas descargas eléctricas que incineraban por completo a los Ghouls

Zero: son muchos, si usas más tu poder te cansaras

Rima: si se trata de eso, puedo hacer algo al respecto, préstame tu espada

Zero le lanzo su espada a lo cual Rima salto para atraparla, cayendo en el centro de varios Ghouls, la espada comenzó a brillar por la electricidad que Rima había dejado salir de sus manos y blandiéndola ágilmente cortaba las cabezas, Zero incremento su poder y en un disparo la bala salio con un halo de luz plateado que destrozo a varios

Rima: oye ¿puedes hacer eso de nuevo?

Zero: si ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Rima: vamos hacia la fuente, ahí nos seguirán, cuando lleguemos dispara otra vez de la misma forma y yo completare el ataque

Zero: bien, entonces corre

Ambos chicos corrían haciendo que los Ghouls los persiguieran, al llegar a la fuente Zero dirigió su arma y canalizo nuevamente su energia la bala salio rápidamente y Rima soltó un ataque poderoso la bala con la energia y la descarga eléctrica soltaron tremendo poder a lo cual habían exterminado a todos los Ghouls

Victoria estaba sorprendida por tal ataque, sin pensarlo más, busco al objetivo y una vez ubicado corrió hasta él y atravesó su pecho con un golpe destrozando su corazón, por su parte Kaname, Bernadotte, Shikki y Kaname no sabían de donde había salido tal ataque asi que pensando lo peor corrieron hacia la plaza central y ahí estaban Zero, Victoria y Rima sentados en la fuente

Victoria: el objetivo fue silenciado exitosamente

Kaname: ¿Qué fue ese ataque que extermino a todos los Ghouls sin hacerle daño a la pueblo?

Zero: eso fue mi poder de purificación mezclado con el ataque eléctrico de Rima, yo tambien me sorprendí, fue extraordinario

Kaname: ¿Cómo se les ocurrió?

Rima: bueno yo solo vi como el disparo de Zero extermino a esas cosas y vi que no había dañado nada de la estructura del pueblo, asi que lo único que hice fue reforzarlo, pero creo que ninguno de los dos midió el poder con el que atacamos y por esa razón se expandió

Shikki: tú nunca te mides Rima

Rima: no es verdad Shikki

Shikki: ¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando quemaste la instalación eléctrica de la Academia Cross?

Rima: eso fue por tu culpa

Shikki: tambien cuando tus rayos destrozaron el área de la mansión y tambien está la vez que te hizo enojar Aido y chamuscaste al director y tambien…

Rima: si, si, ya entendí, ya no sigas Shikki

Alucard: supongo que pueden perfeccionar el ataque si entrenan, dime niña tambien con tu compañero puedes usar asi tu poder

Rima: ¿se refiere a los látigos de sangre de Shikki?

Alucard: asi es

Rima: pues sí, Shikki y yo nos criamos juntos asi que estamos acostumbrados a pelear juntos y por inercia nos sincronizamos muy bien al momento de la batalla

Alucard: es hora de irnos

Con esa orden todos los soldados partieron en los convoy Zero y Kaname en sus motocicletas y los demás en la camioneta, al llegar a la Mansión Ichiru les conto lo que había pasado en la sala de entrenamiento e Integra le pidió ayuda a Rima y Shikki para las bodas que pronto se darían en la Mansión Hellsing

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **PROBLEMAS CREADOS POR AIDO,**

 **PREPARATIVOS Y BODAS**

 **LUNA DE MIEL**

Los dias habían pasado considerablemente tranquilos, Aido, Kain, Takuma, Rima, Shikki y Ruka asistían a la misma universidad y habían creado un pequeño caos llamado "revolución de hormonas"

Ruka: pensé que no tendríamos que pasar por esto de nuevo

Kain: además ahora no hay prefectos que nos quiten de encima a todos

Shikki: cierto

Zero: no deberían quejarse, solo ignórenlos

Takuma: bueno Zero, no todos tenemos quien nos espante a las chicas

Zero: mejor acostúmbrense, por cierto que club eligieron

Rima: fotografía, Shikki tambien ira ahí

Kain: yo elegí esgrima

Ruka: creo que entrare al club de cocina, mi habilidad para ello es nefasta y tengo que aprender

Ichiru: son muy buenos clubs y ¿ustedes?

Takuma: yo entrare en la clase de Polo

Aido: yo tambien iré al club de cocina

Kaito: bueno Zero, tendrás que enseñarles a ambos

Kaname: supongo que si Ruka está ahí no debo preocuparme por Zero

Ruka: yo lo cuido Kaname-sama

Kaname: ya les hemos dicho que sin honoríficos Ruka, es un poco incomodo

Takuma: lo lamentamos, supongo que es la costumbre Kaname

Kaname: bien, los dejo iré a mi club

Michael: hola chicos, hola Seiren

Seiren: hola Michael

Zero: hola, llegas justo a tiempo te presentaremos, ella es Ruka, Rima, Shikki, Takuma, Kain y Hanabusa, chicos, chicas él es Sir Michael Phenwond, está estudiando medicina al igual que Kaito, Ichiru y Seiren

Michael: es un gusto conocerlos, como dijo Zero mi nombre es Sir Michel Phenwond y soy amigo de la familia Hellsing

Rima: mucho gusto en conocerte

Shikki: igual

Michael: un chico de pocas palabras jajaja

Ruka: es un placer

Takuma: espero nos llevemos bien

Aido: hola

Kain: gusto en conocerte

Zero: por cierto Michael, Takuma está en la misma área que ustedes

Michael: oh eso es fantástico y todos ustedes qué carrera están estudiando

Rima: yo estoy en Diseño de Modas, Shikki está en Administración de Empresas, Ruka en Mercadotecnia, Takuma en Medicina, Kain está en Pediatría y Aido está en Comercio Exterior

Michael: vaya sí que son carreras muy difíciles, aunque ustedes dos se me hacen muy conocidos… Rima… Shikki… ah ya recuerdo, ¡ustedes dos no eran modelos en los Estados Unidos?

Otra vez Michael los había sorprendido, se suponía que todos los nobles habían muerto en varios accidentes que Integra había creado, pero Michael siempre sabía algo

Kaname: Michael, te parece bien si vas hoy con nosotros a la mansión Hellsing, tenemos algo que contarte

Michael: claro, no hay problema, bueno entonces Kaito e Ichiru nos vamos a clases y Takuma y Kain vengan con nosotros, Seiren ya se adelantó ya que hoy le toca exposición

Zero: bien, nos vemos más tarde en los clubs, ¿saben cómo llegar a los edificios que les corresponden?

Rima: creo

Zero: bueno… Kaname porque no llevas a Shikki y Aido, yo llevare a Ruka y Rima

Kaname: de acuerdo, nos vemos en el aula, no tardes

Zero: bien chicas vamos antes que se haga tarde

Zero y Kaname se fueron por diferentes lados, Zero llevo a Rima y a Ruka y las presento con los respectivos profesores y como siempre las chicas habían causado alboroto pues ambas eran muy hermosas

Kaname: dejo en su edificio a Shikki y al último a Aido y es aquí donde Aido trato de comenzar a envenenar a Kaname en contra de Zero

Aido: Kaname ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?

Kaname: no, solo tengo recuerdos de esta vida que nos ha dado mi padre

Aido: solo espero que Zero no cambie

Kaname: ¿a qué te refieres?

Aido: bueno ustedes no se toleraban para nada, Zero siempre te agredía con Bloody Rose

Kaname: eso tambien me lo conto nuestro padre, pero como te dije no recuerdo nada de eso y la verdad es que no le dimos importancia

Aido: entiendo, pero aun asi me preocupa Zero se metía tanto con chicas como chicos en la Academia, tenía tambien a sus amantes en la Asociación de Cazadores, incluso estaba enamorado de Yuuki

Kaname: Zero no es asi, el no sería capaz de engañarme, ni yo a el

Aido: eso mismo me decías Kaname

Kaname: ¿qué?

Aido: que jamás me engañarías y que siempre estaríamos juntos, tu y yo teníamos una relación y me habías dicho que al despertar a Yuuki, hablarías con el consejo para anular tu compromiso y que nosotros nos casaríamos

Kaname: lo lamento mucho Aido, pero no recuerdo nada de eso y mi padre no me hablo de algo asi

Aido: porque Yagari era un Cazador, es obvio que él no sabía, aquí tengo la prueba de tu juramento

Kaname se detuvo y Aido le mostro la sortija de los Kuran, é la había robado, para quedarse con algo de Kaname para recordarlo, pero ahora esto le serviría y lo ayudaría en su plan, Kaname tomo la sortija pero no lograba recordarla y algo le decía que ese chico no era de fiar, pero tan metido estaba en su pensamiento que no sintió a Zero llegar y no pudo sentir en que momento Aido ya lo estaba besando, Kaname en cuanto se dio cuenta lo empujo pero ya era tarde Zero los había visto y ya se había marchado

Kaname: Zero, espera… tu imbécil que has hecho

Aido: reclamarte, tengo todo el derecho ya que prometiste casarte conmigo y ahora te vas a casar con el

Kaname: eres un maldito imbécil

Después de esas palabras Kaname salio corriendo para buscar a Zero, lo vio subirse a su motocicleta y partir, asi que él hizo lo mismo, ambos iban a una velocidad muy rápida, al llegar a la Mansión Zero entro llorando buscando a Yagari y abrazándose a él, cosa que le extraño Yagari

Yagari: Zero mi pequeño ¿Qué paso?

Zero: Kaname… él estaba besando a Aido

Yagari: ¿Qué dices?

Kaname llego a la mansión y entro rápidamente, a su paso se encontró a Alucard quien lo iba siguiendo pues podía sentir la desesperación de su sobrino, al entrar a la sala ambos vieron a Zero llorar en los brazos de Yagari y este trataba de consolarlo pero nada funcionaba, Zero lloraba aún más

Kaname: Zero mi amor, no es lo que piensas

Alucard: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kaname: lleve a Shikki y a Aido a sus edificios, Aido comenzó a decir que yo estaba con él en una relación y que nos íbamos a casar y no sé qué tanta estupidez, me mostro este anillo y estaba tan perdido que solo reaccione hasta que me percaté de que me estaba besando, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ese rubio, además estaba diciendo que Zero me engañaría y no sé qué tanta cosa

Yagari: ya veo, Zero pequeño, Aido siempre ha estado embelesado por Kaname pero te aseguro que nunca tuvieron nada que ver

Kaname: Zero por favor, no llores que eso me parte el alma, te juro que fue el quien me beso

Alucard: veamos si es cierto lo que dijo, dame ese anillo Kaname

Kaname: que piensas hacer tío

Alucard: para nosotros los Matusaleos es mejor ver las cosas por medio de la sangre, asi nunca nos mentirán, sin embargo esto tambien podemos aplicarlo a objetos, ya me veía venir esto, no confiaba en ese chico

Zero dejo de llorar al ver a Alucard tan molesto y vio como toda la habitacion era iluminada y podían ver cosas del pasado de Kaname, ya que él era quien había portado el anillo por décadas, Alucard busco en la memoria del anillo el tiempo en el que estuvieron en la Academia y no encontraron nada de lo que había dicho tal vampiro

Alucard: ese pequeño cabrón sabrá lo que es meterse con mis sobrinos

Al decir tales palabras Alucard se desvaneció del lugar, Yagari se acercó con Zero y tomo la mano de ambos para juntarlas y salio del lugar, tenía que detener a Alucard antes de que hiciera una estupidez

Kaname: lamento haberte hecho llorar Zero, sabes que verte asi o causarte dolor hace que quiera morir, perdóname por no haber reaccionado antes

Zero se acurruco en el pecho de Kaname y asintió con la cabeza, Kaname se tranquilizó al saber que Zero le creía, asi que con cuidado lo cargo y subió hasta su habitacion hasta llegar a la cama donde ambos se recostaron, sabía que esa era la única forma de terminar de calmar a Zero, nadie hacia sufrir a su hermosa luna y Aido pagaría por su desfachatez

Por su parte, Alucard había detenido el tiempo en la Universidad, solo los vampiros se dieron cuenta y al sentir la elevada energia de Alucard salieron de las aulas hasta llegar al patio de deportes ahí estaba Alucard y le había soltado tremendo puñetazo a Aido, Kain iba a intervenir pero fue detenido por Yagari

Yagari: ni lo pienses, podría matarte, yo lo detengo, solo te digo que tu primo se lo merece

Kain: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Yagari: Alucard, sera mejor que te detengas, yo tambien quiero romperle el cuello a ese rubio, pero si sigues asi tu poder podría dañar a los humanos

Alucard: ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ESTE MALDITO CABRON DE MIERDA HIZO LLORAR A MI PEQUEÑA LUNA, HABLO MENTIRAS DE EL Y TRATO DE SEPARARLO DE MI PEQUEÑO CASCABEL

Con cada palabra dicha Alucard incrementaba su poder, estaba saliéndose de control, Aido estaba temblando de miedo y no era para menos, todos los nobles estaban asustados, tal despliegue de energia jamás lo habían sentido, de la sombra de Alucard se comenzó a levantar una masa con miles de ojos, sus demonios estaban saliendo a flote

Yagari: supongo que no me queda de otra, ustedes no se muevan, Seiren eleva más la barrera y cuando te lo indique anula sus poderes de ese idiota

Seiren: si tío

Ninguno se había percatado de que estaban en una barrera sostenida por Seiren, al parecer Seiren era más fuerte que antes, aun asi temían por la vida de Aido, Yagari salio de la barrera y corrió rápidamente hasta Alucard, invocando su escopeta le dio un tiro en el brazo, el cual se destruyó pues las balas eran de plata bendecida, Alucard miro a Yagari y al querer atacarlo este lo apreso con unas cadenas oscuras

Yagari: Seiren hazlo ahora

Seiren: si

Seiren corrió hasta ellos y tapando con su mano los ojos de Alucard, y desplegando su poder, los anulo, Al quitar su mano Alucard ya estaba tranquilo, Yagari lo soltó y Alucard regenero su brazo

Yagari: imbécil ¿Qué hubiera pasado si matas a los humanos?

Alucard: pero no paso

Yagari: todos nos vamos a la mansión y tu Aido Hanabusa, tienes muchas cosas que explicar y créeme que si no deje que este idiota te matara no fue por falta de ganas, vas a disculparte con Zero y con Kaname

Kain: Hanabusa ¿Qué fue lo que has hecho?

Aido: yo no hice nada

Alucard: no me quieras hacer enojar niño

Yagari concentro su energia y borro los recuerdos de los humanos para modificarlos y asi poder irse todos, Alucard cubrió a todos con una espesa bruma y salieron de ahí convertidos en miles de murciélagos al llegar a la Mansión, Integra y Victoria ya estaban enteradas de todo, pues Kaname les había dicho lo que había pasado, los estaban esperando en la sala, todos habían tomado asiento y Aido permanecía de pie frente a todos

Kaname: Seiren siempre me has dicho que cuando era Kaname Kuran nunca te alejabas de mí y eras la única en saber todo que planeaba ¿cierto?

Seiren: asi es Kaname

Kaname: ¿es cierto que tuve una relación amorosa con Aido Hanabusa y que me comprometí con el haciendo un juramento con este anillo?

Seiren: no mi señor, Aido era uno más de los nobles que estaba bajo su mando, el anillo que tiene usted había sido robado y no se supo por quién, usted solo creía amar a Yuuki Kuran pero su verdadero amor es y siempre lo ha sido Zero, usted inconscientemente siempre le buscaba y después de retarse o decirse palabras hirientes usted terminaba con un semblante ensombrecido y triste

Kaname: Kaito, Aido asegura que Zero siempre tuvo amantes tanto hombres y mujeres tanto en la academia como en la Asociación

Kaito: pero que estupidez es esa… Zero nunca hizo tal cosa, él siempre te amo y le dolía la forma en que lo tratabas y más le dolió ver como eras cariñoso con tu hermana

Ruka: siendo honestos, yo llegue a ver en varias ocasiones a Zero llorar, pero nunca supe el porqué, había veces en que quería acercarme, pero siendo un cazador que nos odiaba nunca me acerque, pero un día después de que discutió con Kaname-sama fui tras él, iba a reclamarle y lo seguí hasta las caballerizas y ahí oí y vi como lloraba por la forma en que era tratado por Kaname, me di cuenta de que lo amaba, deje de fastidiarlo desde entonces, porque lo entendía perfectamente bien, en aquel entonces yo tambien estaba enamorada de Kaname, pero sabía que nunca tendría ojos más que para Yuuki, pero al final resulto una tragedia peor que la de Romeo y Julieta… o al menos eso pensaba, porque ahora están juntos y tienen la oportunidad de amarse… Aido lo que hiciste está mal, todos nosotros vimos como Kaname se desmorono al perder a Zero, vimos su dolor, las ganas de vivir se le fueron y cuando ya no pudo más y se enteró de la verdad el mismo se arrancó su corazón para morir, el prefirió la muertes antes que estar sin Zero y ahora que están juntos tú haces este tipos de cosas ¿Qué te sucede?

Todos los nobles se quedaron con la boca abierta, jamás imaginaron por qué del cambio de actitud de Ruka hacia Zero, ahora ya lo sabían, Aido estaba enojado, su plan había fallado y casi lo matan, definitivamente odiaba a Zero

Aido: sabes que tú no opines, es más que obvio que Kaname-sama no debe estar con Zero, es un maldito y despreciable nivel E, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo sera, lo odio, lo odio, es una asquerosi…

Kaname había golpeado a Aido, estaba molesto, furioso, estaba hablando mal de la persona que tanto ama, había inventado mentiras y casi hace que Zero lo odie, definitivamente ese rubio se había ganado una paliza, Kaname sujeto muy fuerte del cuello a Aido, todos miraban como la sombra de Kaname se había levantado y estaba tomando la forma de un lobo enorme de color café oscuro, sus ojos rojos y sus garras y colmillos afilados, Aido temblaba de miedo y miraba a Kain como pidiéndole ayuda y Kain lo único que pudo hacer es mirar hacia otro lado.

Para Kain era difícil, pero sabía que su primo se lo había buscado, tan obsesionado estaba con Kaname, que nunca acepto el amor que el mismo le brindaba, Kaname había invocado a su Baskerville y estaba tan furioso que haría que este se lo comiera y lo destrozara si era necesario, Victoria entendía que era tiempo del plan "B" o el rubio seria picadillo, asi que expulso a su sombra Pip Bernadotte

Pip: Mignonette porque me sacaste de esa forma tan brusca deberías ser más delicada

Victoria: Baskerville mira… tu juguete favorito está aquí

Baskerville quien ya tenía sus afilados dientes en Aido viro su cabeza y al ver a Pip este se puso en posición de ataque ladeando de un lado a otro su cola, cuando Pip noto eso salio corriendo del lugar y Baskerville salio tras el

Cuando Kaname miro que su sombra había salido, sus ojos se tornaron normales y soltó a Aido, pero otro golpe fuerte resonó en la estancia, Zero había golpeado a Aido y ambos estaban peleando

Kaname: Zero detente, no tienes que estar peleando por mi

Zero: tu cállate imbécil, que no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque este maldito rubio oxigenado hablo sandeces de mí y por qué yo soy el único ofendido aquí, asi que no quieras creer que lo hago por ti idiota

Todos habían entendido que la "Furia Platinada" estaba despierta, pues para que le hablara asi a Kaname quería decir que estaba sumamente molesto, asi que solo veían como Zero soltaba puñetazo tras puñetazo y el pobre de Aido trataba de esquivarlo, Aido le lanzo una ráfaga de hielo y lo congelo pero la sonrisa que había puesto se desvaneció rápidamente al ver como un fuego plateado había desecho su tempano de hielo, Zero se acercó tan rápido que no lo vio hasta que pudo sentir como el brazo de Zero lo había atravesado

Zero: da gracias a que no te mato porque si lo hiciera tu primo quedaría devastado, pero esta es un advertencia para que no trates de hacer algo en contra de nosotros nuevamente, espero lo hayas entendido

Zero saco su brazo del estómago de Aido y este cayó al suelo, Seiren lo tomo y se lo llevo al área de la enfermería, sabía que Zero le había inyectado un poco de veneno para dejarlo débil y que no hiciera alguna estupidez, todos por su parte estaban anonadados, definitivamente ese era Zero "Kiryuu" "El Príncipe de Hielo"

Zero: lo lamento Kain pero nadie absolutamente nadie se mete con un Hellsing sin recibir su merecido

Kain: más bien soy yo quien lamenta esta situación, creo que lo mejor sería que borraran de su memoria todo lo que tenga que ver Kaname o la gente con la que convivio en la Academia Cross y ponerle nuevos recuerdos, está obsesionado con Kaname, siempre lo ha estado

Alucard: y a mí me detuviste Toga, yo simplemente le iba a dar un buen susto

Yagari: mejor cállate, que esa parte sádica la aprendieron de ti

Integra: y que más esperabas que aprendieran de este idiota Toga

Kaname: Zero hay que ir a que te cambies, recuerda que Michael quedo en venir, en verdad lamento lo de Aido, pero no voy a permitir que nadie me separe de Zero

Ruka: lo entendemos Kaname-sama… perdón Kaname, sé que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal

Mientras todos se habían quedado en la sala y Zero y Kaname se habían ido a cambiar, Seiren le había puesto una intravenosa con sangre a Aido y había cerrado su herida, dejándolo inconsciente salio del lugar, mas sin embargo Aido abrió los ojos sacando su móvil marco un numero

Aido: Yuuki-sama, soy Aido encontré a Kaname-sama

Yuuki: ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde Aido?

Aido: en Inglaterra, en la Organización Hellsing… uhg… estoy herido… y tal vez quieran borrar mi memoria… dese prisa o puede perderlo… tenga cuidado… hay… hay Ma… matu…

Yuuki: Aido… Aido maldita sea responde… Aido

… **..JAPON….**

Cross: hija ¿Qué sucede?

Yuuki: Aido encontró a Kaname, está en Inglaterra en un lugar llamado Hellsing o algo asi, hay que partir ahora mismo

Cross: Yuuki hijita, sé que quieres ir rápido, pero no sabemos nada de ese lugar, al menos déjame averiguar algo, no quiero exponerte

Yuuki: quítame este sello

Cross: lo quitare en cuanto estemos en Inglaterra, pero por ahora déjame averiguar que es ese lugar, puede ser una trampa, podrían tener a Kaname-kun de rehén, entiende Yuuki no podemos echar a perder esta información que te ha dado Aido

Yuuki: de acuerdo, pero hazlo pronto, Aido dijo que nos diéramos prisa o lo perdería

Cross: no te preocupes mi niña, ya sabes que todo lo hago por ti, ahora ve y date un baño, si alguien llega y te ve con sangre podrían sospechar que atacaste a un humano

Cross marco un número que últimamente era reciente para él, llamar a Zarzo era lo único que le quedaba para salvar la vida de su hija

Zarzo: no me digas que otra vez tengo que limpiar el desorden de la princesa

Cross: ya te envié la dirección, limpia el lugar, en cuanto termines te hare la transferencia, pero tambien harás algo más, necesito toda la información que puedas reunir de un lugar en Inglaterra llamado Hellsing, quiero que viajes hasta ese lugar y averigües si ahí tienen a Kaname Kuran

Zarzo: oooooh eso te saldrá más caro Cross

Cross: solo hazlo, te pagare bien

… **..INGLATERRA….**

Kaito entro corriendo nuevamente a la habitacion, había ido a ver a Aido para inyectarle el contraveneno de Zero pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa

Kaito: tenemos problemas

Yagari: y ahora que pasa ¿se murió?

Kaito: algo mucho peor, ese imbécil llamo a Yuuki Kuran, lo más seguro es que ahora ya saben que Kaname está aquí

Kaname: ¿Qué dijiste Kaito?

Kaito: lo que oíste Kaname, ese rubio llamo a Yuuki antes de desmayarse

Seiren: es imposible yo lo deje dormido

Kaito: te engaño, creo que se hizo el desmayado y en cuanto saliste llamo, la llamada duro cerca de 5 minutos

Integra: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Yagari: lo primero que harán sera averiguar si están aquí y después vendrán

Kaname: mamá, papá necesito que apresuren las cosas para la boda entre Zero y yo

Integra: entiendo, si te encuentran y ya has formado un lazo de sangre no podrán hacer nada, hoy mismo iré a hablar con su majestad

Dichas esas palabras Integra se desintegro en una nube roja y fue hasta el palacio de la reina, ahí hablo con ella y le explico la situación, la reina había dado su aprobación para que Kaname y Zero se casaran en la siguiente noche de Luna Roja la cual sería en cuatro dias, Integra regreso después de varias horas y les dijo lo que harían, Alucard había encerrado en un sello a Aido

Integra: dentro de cuatro dias se llevara a cabo la ceremonia en el palacio real, pero sera mejor que ninguno salga de la mansión ni a misiones, sería peligroso

Alucard: Victoria y yo haremos las misiones, tú tampoco debes salir Toga, ni Kaito, si se sabe que están vivos la Asociación de Cazadores podría unir fuerzas con el Consejo Vampírico

Yagari: no hace falta, si quieren una guerra, se las daré, pero nadie toca a mis hijos, y el que quiera hacerlo morirá en mis manos, Alucard es tiempo de quitarles los sellos

Alucard: de acuerdo, mi pequeño Ruiseñor (Ichiru), mi Pequeña Luna (Zero), mi pequeño Cascabel (Kaname) vamos a la mazmorra debo quitarles los sellos

Los tres chicos siguieron a Alucard y entraron en la mazmorra donde este solía estar, Alucard se cortó la muñeca y dejo brotar su sangre y esta formo el mismo símbolo que tenía cuando usaba los guantes, los chicos se pusieron en el centro y Alucard comenzó a recitar el hechizo

Alucard: **Hellsing antiquum sanguinem holocausti frangit signum quod semel invaluit, constare potest in tenebras, redeat in potestatem dormientes vetera haec Matusaleos** (Antiguo símbolo de los Hellsing con esta sangre en ofrenda rompe el sello que una vez se impuso, muestra el poder de las sombras, retorna el antiguo poder dormido de estos Matusaleos)

El sello brillaba en un rojo intenso, una bruma rojiza comenzó a cubrirlos y esta se tornó negra, un resplandor plata y rojizo se vislumbró, la Mansión Hellsing retumbo ante el poder abrumador que estaba despertando, los jóvenes nobles estaban impresionados por sentir tal poder, en la mazmorra la neblina se fue disipando Kaname tenía el cabello más sedoso y brillaba aún más, su piel se aclaró, su ojos se mostraban en un rojo intenso y después pasaron a ser un Chocolate más brilloso, Zero e Ichiru ambos gemelos, ahora tenian el cabello más largo, ahora este llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, sus ojos amatistas brillaban con intensidad, su cuerpo era fino y delgado al igual que sus facciones, seres hermosos y llamativos, seres poderosos de una belleza increíble pero debajo de esa belleza eran poderosos y aterradores

Alucard: listo ¿Cómo se sienten?

Zero: mucho mejor, me siento más ligero pero creo que ahora mi ropa esta una talla más grande

Ichiru: digo lo mismo que Zero, creo que necesitaremos ropa nueva

Kaname: yo estoy bien, mi ropa me queda igual

Alucard: es normal ya que Zero e Ichiru son Donceles Matusaleos, era lógico que su cuerpo retornara a su forma original

Kaname: pero ambos se ven hermosos, creo que Kaito quedara embobado con Ichi, Zero te vez aún más hermoso

Zero: gracias Kaname, pero sera mejor que subamos o se preocuparan

Los cuatro Matusaleos subieron a la sala y todos pudieron notar los cambios que estos presentaban, asi paso el tiempo hasta que Michael llego a la Mansión tal y como había quedado

Michael: hola ¿Por qué no fueron hoy a la Universidad?

Kaname: lo lamento Michael, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes y tuvimos que regresar, pasa por favor nuestra madre, padre y tíos te esperan

Michael: vaya, te vez muy serio

Zero: hola Michael

Michael: hola Zero, Ichi, Kaito… Zero ¿Cuándo te creció el cabello tanto?

Ichiru: nos creció querrás decir

Michael: Ichi… pero que les paso

Integra: Joven Phenwond yo puedo responder a esa pregunta, pase por favor

Michael paso a la sala, se sentía extraño, algo en ellos había cambiado, pero no podía recordar que, Alucard puso su mano frente al chico y este recordó todo rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron, no entendía que estaba pasando, él los había visto en la mañana y después habían desaparecido, ante su cara de confusión Integra comenzó a contarle todo, la cara del joven era un poema, al final estaba aturdido y no sabían como iba a reaccionar su amigo… pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, cuando el Michael se levantó hasta ir donde estaba Zero y con ojos iluminados y grandes procedió….

Michael: no puedo creer que sean vampiros y dime ¿si comen ajo se desintegran? ¿Cómo le hacen para no convertirse en cenizas con el sol? ¿Es verdad que si un vampiro te muerde te transformas? ¿Puedo ver tus colmillos? ¿Cada cuánto beben sangre? ¿Las cruces y el agua bendita los queman?

Zero: jajajajajaja, espera Michael, son muchas preguntas jajajajaja

Michael: perdón, es solo que soy muy curioso, nunca pensé que de verdad existieran los vampiros

Ichiru: ¿no nos temes?

Michael: ¿tendría que hacerlo?

Kaname: somos vampiros, nos alimentamos de sangre

Michael: bueno ustedes son mis amigos y yo los acepto tal y como son, asi que no les tengo miedo, y si alguna vez necesitan de mi sangre… pueden buscarla en el banco de sangre jejejeje

Kaname: jajajajaja definitivamente no nos equivocamos en confiarte nuestro secreto Michael

Seiren: entonces de verdad no nos temes

Michael: no para nada, además aunque no fueran vampiros seguirían siendo mis amigo y aun asi me seguirías gustando Seiren

Entre platica y platica, dio la hora de la cena, Michael se quedó y siguieron hablando, los nobles tambien se sumaron a la charla y por fin podían ver que no todos los humanos eran interesados, había humanos sinceros en los que podían confiar, tambien le contaron sobre la boda de Kaname y Zero a lo cual los apoyo sin ningún problema, esa noche Michael se quedó en la Mansión Hellsing platicando y charlando con sus amigos

… **.JAPON 3 DIAS DESPUES…..**

Zarzo: Cross ya tengo la información, te veré en el lugar de siempre

Cross: sabes bien que no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean, sera mejor que vengas a la academia, utiliza el pasaje secreto

Una vez que Zarzo llego entro a escondidas hasta el despacho de Cross quien ya lo esperaba y las noticias que llevaba pondrían a Cross…. Bueno….

Cross: bien ¿Qué averiguaste del lugar?

Zarzo: bien, no nos andemos por las ramas, mi tiempo es dinero y lo sabes, resulta ser que Se centra alrededor de la Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Reales, que son una organización fundada por Abraham Van Hellsing y dirigida por sus descendientes. Su misión es proteger a la reina y las fronteras del país de toda amenaza sobrenatural. La organización está liderada por Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, último miembro vivo de la familia, quien heredó su responsabilidad como directora después de la muerte de su padre, cuando tenía 12 años. Tambien descubrí que bajo su mandato están dos Vampiros muy poderosos, sin embargo hace 50 años Inglaterra sufrió un ataque masivo y gracias a ella y sus vampiros pudieron restablecer el orden, esto te lo digo porque resulta que esa mujer ya no es humana, fue convertida en un vampiro tambien, aquí tienes una foto de ella cuando tenía casi 50 años y en esta puedes ver como parece de unos 30 exageradamente

Cross: vaya, pero si ella lucha contra los vampiros y es heredera de la sangre Van Hellsing como fue que resulto siendo convertida eso es extraño

Zarza: pues espero no te desmayes Cross, mira esta fotografía, es de hace 17 años cuando ella aún era humana me costó mucho trabajo robarlas y esta otra fue un año después y comprenderás porque decidió convertirse

Zarza le extendió las fotografías, Cross tomo la primera y pudo ver a Integra sosteniendo un bulto entre sus brazos y a lado de ella se encontraba Yagari cargando otro bultito y a Kaito cargando a otro, detrás de ellos un hombre de cabello azabache de ropas negras, lentes amarillos y gabardina y sombrero rojos y delante de Kaito una chica rubia que miraba el bultito que tenía Kaito, Cross abrió los ojos amas no poder, Yagari y Kaito estaban vivos, luego miro la otra fotografía y pudo ver a Integra ya convertida casándose con Yagari

Cross: imposible, están vivos ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada

Zarza: aún hay más, te dije que me costó mucho trabajo robar esto, mira ahora estas dos fotografias

Cross nuevamente tomo las fotos y pudo ver como en una de ellas salían todos en una foto familiar, El hombre de sombrero Rojo, la chica Rubia, Kaito, Yagari, Integra y delante de ellos tres pequeños de unos 3 años

Cross: imposible… esos… esos son Zero e Ichiru, estoy seguro que son ellos

Zarza: y el otro niño ¿no te parece familiar?

Cross: ¿Kaname? ¿Cómo?

Zarza: ahora ve estas otras fotografías estas las tome yo

Cross pudo ver que en las fotos recientes salían Kaname y Zero recostados en el tronco de un árbol, en otra Ichiru estaba con Ruka cortando algunas rosas, en otra Rima y Shikki molestaban a Zero, en otra Yagari besaba a Integra, en otra Seiren y Takuma llevaban algunas cosas adentro de la mansión

Zarza: no sé qué es lo que haya pasado Cross, pero sin duda esos tres son Kaname, Zero e Ichiru, pero tanto Yagari como Kaito tambien son chupasangres, los otros tres parece que tambien lo son, pero pude notar un aura diferente

Cross: eso quiere decir que Zero e Ichiru son niveles E

Zarza: no, tambien son sangre puras, todos ahí excepto los que eran miembros del clan Kuran son sangre puras, no sé cómo lo han hecho, pero hay algo más en ellos, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que Kaname Kuran no está secuestrado y no solo eso, al parecer Kaname y Zero tienen una relación amorosa

Zarza le extendió a Cross una fotografía donde Kaname y Zero estaban besándose y otra donde Kaname abrazaba con amor a Zero

Cross: Kaname se ve muy diferente

Zarza: es todo lo que encontré, sus servidores son muy complicados, no dudo que ya hayan detectado mi jaqueo, ¿Qué harás?

Cross: iré por Kaname, él debe casarse con mi niña y restablecer el orden, tambien traeré de vuelta a Yagari y a Kaito por traidores

Zarza: jajajajaja más bien creo que es tu forma de vengarte porque Yagari se casó y a ti te olvido

Cross: aquí está tu dinero ahora vete

Zarza: bien, me retiro y suerte jajajajaja

Cross fue a buscar a Yuuki y a algunos miembros del consejo, saldrían al aeropuerto y saldrían en el avión privado de los Kuran hacia Inglaterra

… **.INGLATERRA…..**

Mientras en Japón unos tomaban un vuelo, otros estaban terminando de arreglarse para partir al palacio real, Yagari vestía un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbatín rojo, Integra un hermoso vestido lila con escote en la espalda, su cabello amarrado en una coleta elevada y zapatillas en color lila, Alucard vestía un traje negro, camisa roja y corbatín negro, Victoria un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y con escote en la espalda, Kaito e Ichiru vestían ambos trajes negros con camisa lila y corbatín negro, Kain un traje en color verde oscuro, camisa blanca y corbatín verde, Takuma un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbatín azul, Shikki un traje negro de tres piezas con camisa roja y corbatín negro, Rima un vestido color menta, sus típicas coletas con listones del mismo color y zapatillas del mismo tono, Ruka un vestido en color rosa palo, zapatillas del mismo color y Seiren un vestido negro con encajes rojos y zapatillas rojas, Michael un traje café con camisa beige y corbata en tonos crema

Todos habían partido al Palacio Real ahí en una habitacion estaba Kaname vestido con un smoking negro de tres piezas, camisa roja y corbatín negro el cual tenía la Cruz simbólica de los Hellsing, en su pecho una rosa blanca.

En otra habitacion estaba Zero vestido con un smoking de tres piezas en color blanco, camisa blanca y corbatín blanco, este en el centro tenía la cruz simbólica de los Hellsing, su cabello había sido peinado en una media coleta y esta estaba adornada con una bella tiara con un velo largo de seda el cual caía hasta el suelo y se arrastraba un poco, tenía unos adornos hechos de plata y oro con forma de rosas y lilas con algunas líneas de hilos de plata que caían a lo largo y al final tenian algunos cristales los cuales eran de un color amatista, en sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, lilas, nubes e hilos de plata y oro con piedras de amatistas y rubíes

Todo estaba listo y ya se encontraban en el salón principal, Kaname había llegado al lugar y cuando la puerta fue abierta pudieron ver a Zero, se veía hermoso, Yagari se acercó hasta él tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hasta el centro se lo entrego a Kaname quien lo veía con amor y dulzura

Reina: Sir Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing y Sir Zero Yagari Wingates Hellsing ¿están aquí por voluntad propia para contraer matrimonio y unir su vida en un lazo de sangre?

Kaname/Zero: si

Reina: tomen sus manos y pónganse de frente ante cada uno… Ante este recinto bendecido por la Iglesia Protestante, ante las Leyes de Inglaterra, juran apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas

Kaname/Zero: si lo juramos

Reina: Ante este recinto bendecido por la Iglesia Protestante, ante las Leyes de Inglaterra, juran amarse en la riqueza y en la pobreza

Kaname/Zero: si lo juramos

Reina: Ante este recinto bendecido por la Iglesia Protestante, ante las Leyes de Inglaterra, juran amarse en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte los separe

Kaname/Zero: si aceptamos

Reina: Sir Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing da tus votos y juramento

Kaname: Zero me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida inmortal contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real, prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi juramento estará siempre contigo. Cuando caigas te levantare, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad

Reina: Sir Zero Yagari Wingates Hellsing da tus votos y juramento

Zero: Kaname desde este momento yo te tomo como mi esposo por toda nuestra eternidad y aun después de la muerte. Prometo honrarte, amarte y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que a través de nuestra unión podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Prometo criar con amor, fe, cariño y valores a nuestros hijos. Te amare con toda mi alma y este es mi juramento por toda la eternidad

Reina: ante estos juramento pregunto ¿hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con esta unión?

Reina: entonces bajo las Leyes Sagradas Protestantes, Las Leyes de Inglaterra y mi Bendición, honro este matrimonio y los declaro esposos, ahora Alucard pasa por favor

Alucard: bajo la bendición de la Iglesia Protestante, las leyes inglesas y la bendición de la Reina, ¿están dispuestos a compartir un lazo de sangre el cual es indestructible y los une por toda la eternidad?

Kaname/Zero: si, aceptamos

Alucard tomo una copa de cristal y la lleno con vino se acercó a Kaname y con una daga ceremonial corto la palma de su mano y dejo caer su sangre en la copa, lo mismo hizo con Zero y después unió sus manos con un listón rojo

Alucard: entonces que el lazo de sangre que está por formar, los una en una sola alma por la eternidad

Alucard le dio la copa a Kaname y este bebió la mitad, luego se la paso a Zero y este bebió todo el contenido restante, el listón en sus manos de desvaneció y en sus dedos anulares aparecieron unos anillos de oro blanco, con el símbolo de la familia Hellsing, el anillo de Kaname tenía en el centro una piedra en color amatista y el de Zero una piedra en color vino

Alucard: Ante las Leyes Humanas y Matusaleas, los declaro esposos, ahora pueden besarse

Kaname tomo por la cintura a Zero y ambos unieron sus labios en un dulce beso el cual fue seguido por los aplausos de todos, al separarse Kaname beso la frente de Zero y le coloco un hermoso collar en forma de rosa, todos se acercaron para felicitarlos, al terminar se despidieron de la reina y fueron directo al aeropuerto donde despidieron a Zero y a Kaname, quienes pasarían su luna de miel en Moscú, al partir Zero y Kaname, todos ellos tomaron el avión y partieron rumbo a Grecia a tomar unas vacaciones

8 horas después un avión había arribado y de él bajaba una princesa caprichosa quien ya no tenía el brazalete de restricción, Cross, Yuuki y los miembros del Consejo partieron rumbo al hotel donde se quedarían para ir después a la Mansión Hellsing

Yuuki: ya hemos dejado las maletas vayamos de una vez por Kaname

Cross: Yuuki espera un poco por favor, sé que estas ansiosa pero recuerda que ese lugar se especializa en aniquilar vampiros

Yuuki: soy una sangre pura y la Reina de los vampiros, unos cuantos humanos no pueden hacerme nada

Cross: Yuuki las cosas aquí son diferentes, eres la Reina del mundo vampírico en Japón, aquí solo eres una Vampiresa sangre pura y si entras como si nada ellos podrían lastimarte, tienen armas especiales y municiones plata bendecida, además de un entrenamiento especializado y ahí hay vampiros sangre pura que pueden tener más experiencia que tú, ellos están acostumbrados a pelear y tu no, asi que por favor se paciente, tengo que ir y pedir una cita asi que quédate aquí y hazme caso o te pondré de nuevo el sello, sabes bien que deje una restricción en ti para hacerlo si es necesario

Yuuki se quedó en el hotel muy molesta y el salio a la mansión Hellsing, al llegar fue atendido por Pip Bernadotte

Pip: en que puedo ayudarlo, me dicen que desea hablar con nuestra líder Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Cross: asi es, soy Cross Kaien el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores de Japón y me urge hablar con ella y con Yagari Toga

Pip: pues lo lamento mucho Señor Kaien, pero en estos momentos los líderes de la organización se han ido de vacaciones y regresaran hasta dentro de un mes

Cross: me es muy urgente hablar con ellos, podría decirme en donde puedo encontrarlos

Pip: lo lamento mucho Sr. Kaien, pero los Líderes de la familia Hellsing no dijeron a donde irían, tendrá que esperar un mes si requiere verlos

Cross: de acuerdo, muchas gracias, podría tener una cita para cuando ellos regresen, estos son mis datos y en este número podrá localizarme

Pip: no se preocupe, yo agendare una cita y en cuanto regresen le avisare

Cross: muchas gracias

Cross salio del lugar y se fue nuevamente al hotel, ahí les dijo que todos los miembros de la familia habían salido de vacaciones por un mes y que tendrían que esperar todo ese tiempo para poder verlos

Yuuki: ¿Cómo que un mes? No les dijiste quien eras y con quien venias, si les hubieras dicho que venias con la Reina de los vampiros te hubieran atendido

Cross: ya te lo he dicho Yuuki, solo eres la Reina de los Vampiros de Japón, aquí las cosas son muy diferentes, por lo que pude ver, hay soldados muy bien organizados, tal vez sean Cazadores y no pude sentir presencias vampíricas, asi que tendremos que esperar te guste o no, recuerda que tu cabeza está en juego y si actúas imprudentemente aquí podrías tambien ser exterminada

… **.HORAS DESPUÉS EN MUSCO….**

Kaname había recibido una llamada de Pip donde le daba aviso de la persona que había ido y este a su vez dio aviso a su padre

Zero: ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

Kaname: nada, solo era una llamada de tío Pip, Cross Kain llego a la Mansión pocas horas después de que habíamos partido en el avión, pidió una audiencia para dentro de un mes cuando regresemos a Inglaterra

Zero: si él está ahí no creo que haya ido solo

Kaname: yo tampoco lo creo, asi que Tía Victoria le dijo a tío Pip que fuera a espiarlos y luego les avisara que averiguo, dijeron que nosotros no nos preocupemos y que disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel

Zero: entonces vamos a cenar, muero de hambre y la comida del avión era un asco, podrías ayudarme a atarme el cabello

Kaname: claro… ya tengo la reservación, ponte el abrigo, el auto que rente ya está listo, asi que vámonos mi amor

Kaname había trenzado el cabello de Zero y al final coloco un zarcillo de oro blanco con el diseño de una rosa, bajaron de la suite y al pasar por el Lobby todos se les habían quedado viendo, Kaname vestía un pantalón negro de piel, botas negras largas hasta la rodilla y tenía puesto un abrigo negro con decorados en rojo, se veía muy hermoso y las mujeres casi se excitaban de solo verlo pero todos habían admirado la belleza de la persona con la que iba, Zero traía unos pantalones blancos de piel y botas largas hasta arriba de la rodilla y un abrigo a media cadera en color rojo, su cabello plateado y sus ojos amatistas le daban una belleza incomparable, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era una mujer, Kaname lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso, Zero se sonrojo y eso llamo aún más la atención de todos, ambos salieron de lugar, Kaname le abrió la puerta a Zero y después el subió para comenzar a manejar el Mercedes Benz que habían rentado, en su trayecto iban platicando de diversas cosas, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante, Kaname ayudo a Zero a salir y tomados de la mano entraron al lugar

Gerente: спокойной ночи у вас есть заказ? (buenas noches ¿tienen alguna reservación?

Kaname: если от имени Канаме Yagari Wingates Hellsing (si a nombre de Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing)

Gerente: Hellsing, пожалуйста, передайте ах да, у нас все готово рыцарь (Hellsing oh, si ya tenemos todo listo caballero)

El Gerente guio a Kaname y a Zero por el lugar y al pasar todo el mundo quedo sorprendido al ver tal belleza en ambas personas, algunos caballeros al pensar que Zero era mujer se habían excitado y las mujeres veían con rencor a Zero por ir al lado de tan hermoso hombre, Kaname le ayudo a Zero a quitarse el abrigo y lo coloco el en perchero y el hizo lo mismo con el suyo, ambos tomaron asiento y cuando notaron que Zero era hombre, las mujeres cambiaron su forma de verlo a una de lujuria y a los hombres no les importo que fuera hombre, era muy hermoso, Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y beso su dorso a lo cual Zero se sonrojo, un mesero se acercó a ellos para poder tomar su orden

Mesero: Добрый вечер, господа, хотите выпить? (buenas noches caballeros ¿desean tomar algo?

Kaname: одна бутылка Dom Perignon (una botella de Don Perignon)

Mesero: очень хороший выбор, я получу его в ближайшее время, вот буквы (muy buena elección, enseguida la traeré, aquí les dejo las cartas)

Zero: большое спасибо (muchas gracias)

El mesero se fue y tanto Kaname como Zero habían estado platicando de varias cosas y de los lugares que querían visitar, al regresar el mesero, traía la champañera con hielo y ahí estaba reposando el Champagne, abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas entregándoles una a cada uno, retirándose y dejando a ambos solos había tomado el pedido de ambos jóvenes

Kaname: brindo por nosotros mi amor, porque siempre estemos juntos y seamos felices por la eternidad

Zero: por nosotros mi amor, por nuestro amor, te amo Kaname

Ambos habían disfrutado de la cena y las miradas hacia ambos nunca se desviaron, pero aun asi eso no importo, estaban juntos, se pertenecías y pronto se lo demostrarían, al salir del restaurante, Kaname y Zero fueron nuevamente al hotel y una vez en la habitacion, los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar más, Kaname besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de Zero mientras caminaban hacia la cama, lentamente Kaname recostó a Zero para comenzar a despojarlo de la ropa, Zero gemía por las caricias que Kaname le proporcionaba y Kaname a su vez se excitaba con la dulce y aterciopelada voz de Zero

Zero gemía con tanto placer, Kaname seguía el ritmo de la felación de forma lenta y tortuosa para Zero, ya antes se habían brindado ese tipo de caricias pero no habían pasado a mas, Zero se acomodó de tal forma en la el tambien pudiera engullir el miembro de Kaname, este al sentir el roce de la boca de Zero dio un pequeño gruñido de placer, Kaname viendo que Zero estaba perdido en el deseo y la lujuria, introdujo un primer dedo dentro de él, Zero gimió de placer y una corriente eléctrica atravesó por toda su espina dorsal

Zero: Kaname aaaaaah aaaaaah

Kaname: introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo… asegurándose de que Zero estuviera bien lubricado y dilatado para no hacerle demasiado daño…

Zero: Kaname… yo… ya… no…. Aaaaaaaah

Zero se corrió dentro de la boca de Kaname y este trago toda la esencia de Zero, saco con cuidado los dedos de la entrada del Zero, se acercó a Zero abrazándolo y sentándolo en su regazo comenzando un beso ardiente y lleno de excitación, ambos se miraban con amor y dulzura, aunque Kaname sabía que Zero estaba nervioso y el tambien, pues por fin serian uno solo y por fin podrían amarse y entregarse.

Kaname: estamos listos para lo mejor

Zero: solo cállate y hazlo… hazme tuyo… hazme el amor Kaname

Kaname subió un poco a Zero y lo dejo caer de una sola estocada en su miembro sacándole un gemido puro de placer, Kaname empezó a embestirlo con un ritmo placentero, Zero ayudándose con su piernas y brazos seguía con el ritmo marcado por su ahora esposo, las estocadas eran fuertes y placenteras para ambos… perdidos en el placer, Kaname siguió embistiendo a Zero y con una de sus manos retiro los cabellos de Zero que estaban en su cuello, saco sus afilados colmillos y mordió a Zero haciendo que este diera un grito por el placer provocado, Zero no se quedó atrás y tambien mordió a Kaname ambos comenzaron a beber la sangre del contrario, sintiendo la deliciosa sangre que emanaba de cada uno de ellos

Kaname recostó a Zero nuevamente y comenzó a embestirlo, Zero lo rodeo con sus brazos y enrosco sus piernas a la cintura de Kaname, las fuertes estocadas hacían gemir a ambos esposos, Kaname aprovechando el agarre de Zero de puso de pie sin soltarlo y abrazando más su cintura y así de pie, comenzó a embestirlo haciendo que el cuerpo de Zero callera con más profundidad en su miembro…

Zero: Kaname. Ya no puedo me voy a correr

Kaname: córrete mi amor, porque esto apenas es el comienzo

Zero se corrió y Kaname lo llevo nuevamente sin embargo en un rápido movimiento Zero tumbo a Kaname en la cama y se puso encima de él, el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas aumento la erección en Kaname, pero Zero se abalanzo contra el en un apasionado beso mientras con una de sus manos nuevamente introdujo a su entrada el miembro de Kaname, ambos gimieron, las embestidas eran más profundas a lo cual Zero gemía más fuerte, Kaname tomo su brazo y lo mordió para comenzar a succionar la sangre de Zero y este comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, una vez que se alejó del brazo del Zero lo tumbo para sacar su miembro y colocarlo en cuatro para volver a penetrarlo, las estocadas eran fuertes y profundas, Zero se corrió nuevamente y Kaname al sentir las deliciosas paredes de Zero apretándolo dio unas cuantas estocadas más para venirse dentro de Zero, ambos se recostaron en la cama y Kaname salio lentamente de Zero para ponerse a su lado

Kaname: ¿te encuentras bien Zero?

Zero: si Kaname, fue delicioso

Kaname: para ser nuestra primera vez, fue perfecta

Zero: qué tal si nos damos un baño y nos recostamos

Kaname: está bien, deja llamo para que vengar a asear la recama mientras nos bañamos

Zero: si, que bueno que el dueño del hotel es un vampiro, asi no me dará tanta pena

Kaname: es cierto mi amor, ven te cargo, creo que pude haberte lastimado un poco

Zero: es normal mi amor, recuerda que era virgen y por eso debí sangrar

Kaname: oh, oh, creo que olvidamos algo muy importante Zero

Zero se quedó pensativo mientras era llevado hacia el baño y algo en su cabeza hizo clic… no se habían cuidado

Zero: pero no creo que pueda quedar a la primera, asi que no creo que debamos preocuparnos Kaname

Kaname: Zero recuerda que tú e Ichi son donceles, no descarto la idea y creo que no estaría nada mal

Zero: jajajajaja papa se infartara si es verdad

Kaname: bien, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer, más que seguir disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel…

… **..FAMILIA HELLSING…..**

Mientras dos chicos disfrutaban de su luna de miel, los otros miembros de la familia Hellsing disfrutaban de sus vacaciones

Ichiru: apuesto a que Zero regresa embarazado

Michael: conociendo a Kaname yo opino lo mismo, aunque lo cierto es que aún es increíble para mi pensar o más bien imaginar a Zero embarazado

Ichiru: jajajajaja aunque la verdad estamos felices de que te hayas enterado de lo que realmente somos y no nos temas

Michael: mi abuelo siempre le dijo a mi padre que la familia Hellsing era especial, supongo que el se imaginaba algo jejejeje

Ruka: yo entro en la apuesta Kaname-sama es muy sobreprotector asi que yo tambien creo que Zero-sama regresara en cinta

Kaito: pues yo apuesto todo lo contrario, saben muy bien que no es el momento

Kain: Kaname-sama es muy responsable asi que yo digo que se cuidaron

Rima: mmmmh pues yo creo que tendremos pronto un lindo bebe en la mansión

Shikki: o dos recuerda que Zero e Ichiru tienen probabilidades de tener gemelos

Seiren: Zero-sama regresara embarazado

Alucard: sueña interesante ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

Kaito: Es sobre Zero, sobre si regresa embarazado o no, los perdedores de la apuesta tendrán que ser el sirviente del ganador durante 15 dias, vestidos con Cosplay y todo jejejeje

Alucard: en ese caso entro a la apuesta, Zero no regresa embarazado

Seras: pues yo digo que si regresa preñado

Alucard: Integra, Toga entraran en la apuesta

Integra: porque no, yo digo que me traerán la noticia de un lindo nieto

Yagari: olvídenlo, yo no entro

Alucard: bien entonces Ichiru, Michael, Ruka, Rima, Shikki, Seiren, Seras e Integra apuestan a que Zero regresa embarazado, Kaito Kain y Yo apostamos a que no regresa en cinta, espero que los perdedores cumplan con la apuesta

Victoria: lo mismo digo, creo que sera divertido verlos con traje de mayordomo

Yagari: ¿Qué haremos con el imbécil que fue a buscarnos?

Alucard: jajajajaja deja que se lleven la sorpresa de su miserable vida, sera un espectáculo digno de admirar, ver la cara de desesperación de esa vampiresa estúpida y de su padre

Integra: esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Alucard, déjalos que la desesperación los invada y que ese sea su castigo

Yagari: supongo que está decidido

Seiren: además conociendo a la reina hará alguna estupidez que nos dará la ventaja de poder ponerla en la lista

Kain: y por más que Cross quiera evitarlo, los demás miembros de la junta de cazadores preferirán eliminarla

Integra: la Organización Hellsing es más poderosa y si quieren una guerra las acciones de ese estúpido consejo a ello los llevara y entonces la tendrán y es ahí cuando por fin podremos darle fin

Alucard: además de que los Matusaleos quedaremos expuestos, saben que no tienen las armas para derrotarnos, asi sean miles de sangre pura no se igualan a nuestro poder

Yagari: entonces esperaremos hasta regresar, Victoria dile a Bernadotte que siga con el plan y que mantengan alta vigilancia en la Mansión, no me fio de Cross y de Zarza

… **.CROSS Y YUUKI…**

Cross: Yuuki ten paciencia mi niña, en cuanto Kaname te vea se alegrara mucho y ya verás que vendrá a tu lado

Yuuki: pero ¿Por qué Aido dijo que podría perderlo?

Cross: me imagino que era a que saldrían del país y tendríamos que esperar a que regresen

Yuuki: sea como sea tenemos que hacer que Kaname regrese

Cross: no te preocupes yo hablare con él y lo hare entrar en razón

Yuuki salio de la habitacion de Cross y en la ventana Zarzo se asomó, sabía muy bien Cross que iban a tener dificultades pero algo tendría que hacer

Zarzo: ¿Qué harás?

Cross: creo saber qué fue lo que paso y tengo la solución

Zarzo: ¿ya sabes que hizo Yagari?

Cross: claro, todo fue una farsa, ni Zero ni Ichiru murieron, los escondió todo este tiempo y lo más seguro es que haya colocado un poderoso hechizo en Kaname para que convirtiera a Ichiru y a Kaito, y con la ayuda de los otros vampiros hicieron que pensara que ama a Zero

Zarzo: ¿Cómo explicas a los bebes?

Cross: cualquiera puede crear algún hechizo apara que se hayan visto asi para que no los descubrieran, pero si hago que Kaname beba la sangre de mi Yuuki el recuperara sus recuerdos y el vendrá con nosotros y Yagari y esos quedaran expuestos y lo más seguro es que los cazadores les den la pena de muerte

Zarzo: no creo que sea eso lo que paso, más bien creo que acostarte con tu hijita, te está afectando la cabeza

Cross: ¿de qué demonios hablas?

Zarzo: vamos Cross en verdad me crees idiota, tú y esa vampirita se revuelcan desde hace años, al parecer no olvidaste a Juuri y ella sabe muy bien manipularte con eso jajajajajaja

Cross: ni se te ocurra decir una palabra o te elimino

Zarzo: como quieras, no es algo que me interese, pero como ya te lo dije, no creo que eso haya pasado

Zarzo había descubierto su pequeña relación con Yuuki, por lo que ahora Cross tenía que tener un plan extra para eliminarlo de ser necesario, pero ¿cómo había comenzado que él y Yuuki terminaran en una cama?

Cross: no te pareces a Juuri… tu eres mi Juuri

Zarzo: ¿dijiste algo?

Cross: nada, solo investiga todo lo que puedas de ese lugar

Con esa orden Zarzo partía nuevamente, sin embargo algo sobre la vida de Cross había salido al descubierto, mientras tanto Yuuki tenía sus propios planes

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL REENCUENTRO CON CROSS Y YUUKI**

 **REVELACION Y ALTERCADO**

Un mes había pasado rápidamente y todos los Hellsing ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto, Yagari abrazaba a Zero y a Kaname, estaba feliz de tener de regreso a sus pequeños

Yagari: es bueno tenerlos de regreso hijos míos… ¿y alguna sorpresa que deban darnos?

Zero: lo siento pero no jejejeje

Kaname: ¿acaso esperaban que regresáramos diciendo que seremos padres?

Ichiru, Michael, Ruka, Rima, Shikki, Seiren, Seras e Integra: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kaito, Kain y Alucard: ganamos

Zero: ¿de qué están hablando?

Yagari: estos tontos hicieron una apuesta sobre si regresabas en cinta, Ichiru, Michael, Ruka, Rima, Shikki, Seiren, Seras e Integra perdieron y ahora tendrán que ser por 15 dias las y los Maid de Kain, Kaito y Alucard jajajajajaja

Kaname: ¿mamá tambien?

Integra: Toga ¿acaso dejaras que use una de esas cosas?

Yagari: te dije que no apostaras mujer, ahora cumple tu palabra… aunque tal vez no esté mal que uses esa ropa

Integra: Togaaaaaaaaa

Todos habían reído a la insinuación de Yagari hacia Integra, todos salieron del aeropuerto para dirigirse a la Mansión Hellsing, al llegar al lugar Pip Bernadotte les dio el informe de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia

Pip: El cazador volvió a llamar para saber cuándo podría venir y hablar con ustedes, lo que si note fue a otro cazador husmeando, al parecer él fue el que jaqueo nuestros archivos la última, y esta vez quiso intentarlo de nuevo pero ya no pudo, el problema fue el vampiro Aido Hanabusa

Yagari: ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Pip: había estado informándole a alguien lo poco que vio en la mansión, cambios de guardia, tipos de entrenamiento y armas que poseíamos, asi como los sistemas de vigilancia y cosas mínimas y cuando estuvo a punto de decir la naturaleza de los chicos hice explotar su teléfono

Yagari: sabes si pudo decir algo sobre el enlace de mis hijos

Pip: no quiso hablar y tuve que ingresar en su mente, afortunadamente no dijo nada y fue cuando averigüe que la información se la estaba dando a la vampira Kuran, asi que tuve que trasladarlo a una de las celdas de las catacumbas

Alucard: te dije que era mejor eliminarlo

Yagari: no, ya que eso nos da una ventaja, Bernadotte, Kaito y Seiren cambien los horarios de guardia y sobre todo cambien el armamento de los soldados, Seras e Ichiru, ustedes cambien las alarmas y los sistemas de vigilancia necesitan reforzarlos, coloquen nuevos sensores y sellos de trampa

Zero: papá hay que poner barreras de protección dentro de la mansión, si tratan de atacarnos que las barreas seas quienes los frenen

Alucard: no déjalos, si nos atacan sera una declaración de guerra directa

Kaname: no creo que quieran arriesgarse sin saber nada de nosotros

Yagari: concuerdo con Kaname, además Cross traerá a la mocosa y no querrá que esta corra ningún peligro, llámalo y dile que puede venir mañana

Pip se retiró para hacer lo que le habían encomendado, mientras todos los demás se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Pip se había comunicado con Cross indicándole la hora a la cual serían recibidos y después de eso se retiró para seguir con su trabajo

Kaname y Zeo se adentraron a su nueva habitacion, ambos estaban agotados y se sentían intranquilos por la llegada de esas personas y aunque no los recordaban sabían que tratarían de sepáralos por todos los medios y eso era algo que no dejarían que sucediera

Kaname: ¿estas preocupado?

Zero: un poco, no sabemos qué clase de artimañas trataran de usa y no quiero que nos lastimen como lo hicieron en nuestra vida pasada, no sé qué haría sin ti Kaname

Kaname: eso jamás va a suceder Zero, yo te amo y nada ni nadie va a separarnos, antes los elimino sin piedad alguna y tampoco dejare que te lastimen, tu eres mi todo

Zero: te amo Kaname

Kaname: y yo a ti Zero

Kaname se acercó a Zero y comenzó a besarlo, ambos tenian esa maldita desesperación de entregarse a cada instante, la ropa fue quitada abruptamente de ambos cuerpos y los besos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Kaname había dilatado la entrada de Zero y con rapidez le había penetrado, Zero era delicioso y la sensación de placer lo embriaga, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar

Por Kaname:

Tener a Zero entre mis brazos es lo más placentero que me pude haber imaginado, cada centímetro de piel es deliciosa, suave y su aroma es embriagante, el placer que siento solo me lo otorga el, lo amo con todo mi ser

Por Zero:

Cada caricia que Kaname me brinda es electrizante, cada parte que toca se siente inmensamente caliente, mi cuerpo se estremece y cada sensación aumenta con todo lo que Kaname me brinda, lo amo, lo amo con todo mí ser

Ambos cuerpos perlados en sudor, tenian movimientos tan eróticos que pareciera una danza con la cual su cuerpos se atraían, los gemidos de Zero eran tan sublimes que enloquecían a Kaname

Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas, Kaname había colocado a Zero encima de él, Zero subía y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones más profundas mientras Kaname tomándolo de la cadera lo ayudaba, Zero se acercó al cuello de Kaname para comenzar a beber de su sangre, sangre a la cual se había convertido adicto por el sabor tan sublime, Kaname pudo sentir como Zero había aumentado la fuerza de los movimientos y pudo sentir como su miembro penetraba más a Zero, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo tan sublime y placentero que Zero solo se dejó caer sobre Kaname, quien lo atrapa para colocarlo en su pecho y asi descansar y dejarse llevar por los brazos de un sueño placentero

A la mañana siguiente todos habían despertado temprano, el desayuno había pasado rápidamente y ahora se encontraban en la sala principal, esperando la llegada de aquellos que vendrían a hacer estragos a sus vidas y a los cuales eliminarían sin consideraciones si era necesario

A las afueras de la mansión Hellsing se podía ver la llegada de una limosina negra, en esta iban uno de los Ancianos del Consejo Vampírico, Cross y Yuuki, al llegar y descender de la limosina pudieron darse cuenta de la gran seguridad de tropas, pero Yuuki pudo notar que no concordaba nada con lo que Aido le había dicho, ademas Cross había podido detectar algunos sellos y por lo que intuía tal vez podría haber más y de más poder

En la entrada Cross pudo divisar a Bernadotte, aunque aún no podía descubrir lo que en realidad era ese hombre, sabía que no era humano, pero tampoco vampiro, asi que debía ir con precaución, ademas de que las auras de poder que sentía eran poderosas a pesar de estar tranquilas, definitivamente tendría que mantener a Yuuki al margen

Cross: Yuuki, necesito que te comportes y que pase lo que pase no cometas ninguna estupidez

Yuuki: ash… ya entendí, me lo has dicho desde ayer, ademas soy una sangre pura, no pueden tener tanto poder, asi que no me des órdenes

Pip: buenos dias, La Familia Hellsing los espera, síganme por favor

Todos siguieron a Pip hasta llegar a una enorme sala y al entrar se habían quedado sorprendidos, en un sillón para dos personas estaba Yagari sin su parche y su ojo estaba sano, a su lado una mujer rubia muy hermosa a pesar de estar vestida con un traje de hombre y fumar habanos, detrás de ellos se encontraba Kain y Seiren quienes al parecer los custodiaban, eso para Yuuki era una traición muy grave, en otro asiento pudo ver que se encontraba Kaito y a su lado uno de los gemelos, el cual se veía sumamente hermoso, detrás de ellos se encontraban Rima y Shikki como guardianes, en otro sillón se encontraban Ruka, una mujer rubia de cabellos cortos, Takuma y Pip y por ultimo Kaname y el otro gemelo estaban sentados juntos y detrás de ellos un hombre alto, de cabellos negros, vestimenta negra, gabardina y sombrero rojos

Yuuki no pudo contenerse y corrió hasta donde estaba Kaname, sin embargo el hombre que los había guiado la había detenido en seco, poniendo una escopeta en su cabeza.

Pip: no creo que sea correcto su comportamiento Señorita, le pido con amabilidad no se acerque a mis jóvenes señoritos, ahora si es tan amable tome asiento de aquel lado, al igual que ustedes dos

Yuuki: estúpido ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme a mí con esa arma? Yo soy Yuuki Kuran Reyna del mundo Vampírico asi que no me ofendas

Alucard: tal vez lo sea solo en Japón, esto es Europa y aquí su Jerarquía no tiene ninguna validez, ya que en todo caso, Europa tiene a su propio gobernante Vampírico

Yuuki: y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi

Alucard: mi nombre es Alucard y soy un No Muerto al servicio de la Organización Hellsing, ahora niña si has venido aquí con ese arrogancia, sera mejor que se vayan

Cross: lo lamento, solo que Yuuki se emocionó de ver a su hermano y solo quería acercarse a él, no tenía malas intenciones se lo aseguro

Integra: es suficiente, yo soy La Cabeza de la Familia Hellsing, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing ¿a qué ha venido Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores Cross Kaien?

Cross: espero disculpe el comportamiento de la Princesa Kuran, a mi lado esta Domoto-san, perteneciente al Consejo Vampírico y estamos aquí por Kaname Kuran, pero tambien al parecer por otras cosas

Integra: ¿y cuáles serían esas cosas?

Cross: en primer lugar y lo más importante para llevar a Kaname Kuran de regreso a Japón para que tome su lugar como Rey y pueda desposar a su prometida Yuuki Kuran, en segundo lugar el Consejo debe llevarse a Kain, Aido, Takuma, Rima, Shikki, Ruka y Seiren por desertores y en mi caso por Yagari, Kaito, Zero e Ichiru por desertores

Integra: oh ya veo, pero creo que eso no va a ser posible

Cross: ¿Cómo?

Yagari: Cross Kaien, usted ha venido por Cazadores desertores, sin embargo aquí no veo a ningún cazador, segundo nadie se lleva a mis hijo en este caso Kaname, Zero, Ichiru y Kaito, tercero los vampiros aquí presentes en ningún momento han desertado, ellos están estudiando en una universidad y estos documentos avalan lo antes dicho asi que a menos que "estudiar" sea deserción no se a que vienen esas tontas "peticiones"

Cross estaba furioso, pero debía pensar claramente las cosas, era verdad… ninguno era humano, asi que como Cazador no podía hacer nada, los documentos eran legales por lo tanto el consejo no podía intervenir, pero ¿sus hijos? De qué tontería estaba hablando

Cross: ya veo, es verdad, ya no son cazadores y estos documentos son reales, ellos están aquí estudiando, sin embargo no comprendo eso de que sean sus hijos

Alucard: Domoto-san, podría acercarse con Sir Yagari y después ver a los mencionados y decir si son o no sus hijos

Domoto: claro Alucard-sama

Domoto se pare frente a Yagari sus ojos estaban rojos y pudo oler la sangre y el aura de Yagari, después se acercó a Kaito e Ichiru y el aroma de la sangre de Yagari asi como su aura se sentía en ambos jóvenes, luego se acercó a Kaname y a Zero y paso lo mismo, las cuatro energías eran idénticas, tenian toda la esencia y poder de Yagari, eso era solo posible si eran sus hijos de Sangre, pero ¿Cómo era posible eso? Kaname era hijo de Haruka y Juuri pero no había nada de ellos, era verdad eran hijos de Yagari y no solo de él, tenian el aroma de Sir Integra… Padre y madre ¿Cómo?

Cross: lo lamento Cross Kaien, pero me temo que es cierto, Kaname, Kaito y los Gemelos son hijos de Yagari y de Sir Integra, no sé como pero Kaname-sama no tiene la esencia no aura de Haruka ni de Juuri

Yuuki: ¿Cómo? Eso es mentira Kaname es mi Hermano y Prometido

Kaname: ¿acaso pone en duda el legado de Sangre de mis padres? Esto es una ofensa vampiresa

Yuuki: ¿Cómo? Kaname soy yo Yuuki, ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

Kaname: no se quien sea usted, no la conozco, jamás en mi vida la había visto, mis únicos hermanos son Kaito, Ichiru y Zero, y tampoco la reconozco como prometida mi único prometido siempre fue Zero y como puede ver señorita Zero la persona aquí a mi lado, es mi esposo

Yuuki: tú esposo ese estúpido maldito y miserable nivel E, eso es imposible

Zero: No le permito me ofenda, aquí la única persona estúpida es usted pues su ignorancia al no saber distinguir un Lazo de Sangre es decadente, y si alguien aquí es miserable es usted pues no está en la posición de llamarme Nivel E, cuando su poder es equivalente a uno ademas de que yo Soy un Matusaleo Sangre Pura por lo tanto soy de un rango mayor de poder y estatus y aquí la única que debe brindarnos respeto es usted, pues mi Esposo y mis hermanos tienen el mismo Título y poder

Yagari sonreía triunfante, Cross, Yuuki y Domoto estaban pálidos y no podían creer lo que escuchaban, por su parte Yuuki miraba con odio, sabia y celos a Zero, era más hermoso que antes, su piel era blanca y nívea como la porcelana, sus ojos amatistas tan brillantes, su cabello plateado y sedoso el cual tenía trenzado de lado y caía con gracia hasta la altura de su cadera, sus facciones finas y delicadas, LO ODIABA

Zero: padre, madre, nosotros nos retiramos o llegaremos tarde a clases

Yagari: bien, vayan con cuidado y recuerda que Seiren ira con Michael asi que no la molesten

Ichiru: vaya hermanita, sí que te traes de un ala a Michael

Seiren: acaso te estas burlando Ichiru, ya veremos quién te defiende cuando Kaito no este

Ichiru: pues le diré a Ruka o a Rima que lo hagan, recuerda que soy el hermano más pequeño y consentido de todos

Ruka: veo que eres el más pequeño cuando te conviene

Rima: pero si hay que espantar a mas moscas, tú me dejaras diseñar una colección y serás mi modelo

Todos los jóvenes habían salido y tanto Cross como Yagari se miraban de forma retadora

Alucard: disculpen, Domoto-san sería tan amable en acompañarme, le explicare algunas cosas sobre los Matusaleos

Domoto: claro, tambien me gustaría saber qué tipo de Lazo es el que forma Kaname-sama y Zero-sama

Cross: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Yagari? Zero e Ichiru murieron y ¿Por qué Kaname no recuerda a Yuuki? ¿Qué has hecho y exijo una respuesta?

Yagari: tú a mí no me exiges nada Cazador Impertinente

Cross: ¿disculpa? El único impertinente eres tu si le has hecho algo a Kaname entontes si puedo ponerte en la lista

Yagari: haz lo que te plazca, Kaname y Zero están casado, su matrimonio esta consumado y el Lazo esta fortalecido asi que no puedes hacer nada al respecto

Yuuki estaba más que furiosa, Kaname la había ignorada asi que para sorpresa de todos rompió el brazalete que Cross le había colocado, saco un frasco de sangre que tenía en su bolso y lo bebió de un solo golpe, Cross estaba sorprendido y tanto Yagari como Integra habían podido distinguir el aroma de la sangre… Sangre de Vampiros Sangre Pura…

Cross: Yuuki detente

Yuuki salio corriendo y pudo ver como todos estaban dispuestos a subir a sus vehículos, asi que de su espalda dejo emerger unas alas negras de mariposa y de estas alas salieron algunas mariposas que se lanzaron en contra de Zero, sin embargo Victoria había sido más rápido para interponerse en el ataque y detenerlo con un simple movimiento de mano

Seras: como te has atrevido a atacarlos, ¿acaso estas declarando una guerra entre nosotros?

Yuuki: Kaname, sera mejor que vengas conmigo por las buenas y déjate de esa estupidez de que no me conoces

Kaname: Tía yo me encargo de esta tonta vampira…

Zero: ¿Kaname?

Kaname: no te preocupes mi amor… Escúchame bien tonta vampira, sera mejor que te disculpes antes de que me hagas enojar

Cross, Yagari, Integra, Domoto y Alucard habían llegado para presenciar lo que estaba pasando, Seras Victoria se había hecho a un lado para darle paso a Kaname

Yuuki: tú siempre has odiado a Zero y ahora lo defiendes e inventas que es tu esposo, por favor Kaname, déjate de estupideces y regresa

Kaname: no permitiré ninguna ofensa hacia mi esposo Srita. Kuran, espero su disculpa

Yuuki: Kaname que te pasa ¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras?

Kaname: porque en realidad no la conozco, cuando era Kaname Kuran puede que la haya conocido, pero frente a usted está Sir Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing, hijo de Yagari Toga y de Integra Fairbrook

Yuuki: ¿pero de qué demonios estás hablando?

Kaname: Kaname Kuran murió hace muchos años…después de la Batalla que se tuvo en la Academia Cross, Ichiru Kiryuu había muerto y ese mismo día Zero Kiryuu se quitó la vida, eso paso por culpa de usted de todas las estupideces que le invento y que le dijo y yo no pude salvarlo, usted y yo nos fuimos de ahí, pero cuando descubrí que a causa de usted Zero había muerte yo me fui a la Asociación de Cazadores y le pedí al Cazador Yagari Toga me dejara estar al lado de Zero, asi que arranque mi corazón y lo arroje a la fundición, para que sirviera y diera más vida al materias madre de los cazadores, pero antes de que ese cuerpo desapareciera Yagari Toca me coloco en el mismo ataúd de cristal en el que estaban Zero e Ichiru y 70 años después el ataúd de cristal nos dio un nuevo comienzo, al estar echo con la lágrimas y sangre de Yagari, él se volvió nuestro padre, nosotros volvimos a nacer literalmente, él nos trajo siendo unos bebes a Inglaterra y desde ese entonces hemos vivido aquí siendo felices, el Kaname Kuran que conocían se mató, el Kuran que ustedes ven ahora puede parecerse fijamente a que conocían, pero no lo somos… esa es la verdad, tu nos mataste, y ahora nosotros somos, Matusaleos Sangre Pura, Ichiru y Kaito están comprometidos mientras que Zero y yo estamos casados, quería saber la verdad, pues ya la sabe, ahora lárguese de aquí

Kaname se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano de Zero para besar el dorso de esta y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban los autos y partir a la universidad

Domoto: espere por favor Kaname-sama

Kaname: que es lo que quiere, yo no tengo ningún asunto con ustedes

Domoto: lo sé, pero… mire las cosas no están nada bien en Japón y pronto una guerra puede desatarse, el problema es que muchos querrán salir del país y esa guerra podría incluso llegar a este continente… Cometimos un grave error al nombrar a Yuuki-sama como la Reina Vampírica de Japón, mire usted al final sigue siendo Kaname y si está casado con Zero-sama, ambos pueden regresar a Japón y convertirse en los reyes, además de que su descendencia sería la más poderosa, eso nos daría control total nuevamente

Zero: ¿acaso quieren usarnos? Quieren que tengamos hijos para que los usen a su beneficio

Domoto: seria en beneficio de la especie vampírica ¿acaso no lo entienden?

Zero: váyase a la mierda, y largo de la mansión antes de que lo elimine

Yuuki: bastardo y sucio Nivel E, vas a pagármelas

Yuuki saco su Artemis y la convirtió en su oz, corriendo hacia donde estaba con Zero, los ataco pero el peliplata había detenido con solo dos dedos su ataque y no solo eso le había arrebatado a Artemis y la hacía lanzado a ella hacia un árbol, Yuuki poniéndose de pie comenzó a expulsar su energia, Seiren envolvió a los nobles en una de sus barreras, pues sabía que esa energia no dañaría a los demás, por su parte Seras, mentalmente le había ordenado a Pip tomar la forma de sombra y proteger a los soldados de Hellsing

Zero: ¿acaso crees que con ese poder puedes hacernos algo?

Yuuki: ya veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo

Yuuki comenzó a expulsar más energia a lo cual Zero coloco sus manos frente a él, en la misma posición que Alucard lo hacía siempre que usaba alguna restricción y le daría una buena lección a esa vampiresa

Zero: Levantamiento de la Restricción de Baskerville de contención nivel 4, Consume la restricción impuesta, verificando el reconocimiento de sellos para la activación de Baskerville, iniciando la cancelación de restricción hasta que esta desaparezca

Frente a todos la sombra de Zero comenzó a tomar la forma de un gran perro blanco, de dientes y garras muy afiladas

Zero: Iska es mi Baskerville y puede que tenga hambre, tal vez quiera algo para saciarse

Yuuki estaba temblando de miedo ¿Qué era esa cosa que Zero había invocado?

Zero le lanzo su Artemis a Yuuki y le dijo que le daría tiempo para defenderse, Iska salio rápidamente y comenzó a atacar a Yuuki quien aduras penas se podía mantener en pie, Iska por fin había mordido el brazo de Yuuki haciendo que esta soltara a Artemis, Iska tomo el arma con su hocico y lo rompió ante la atenta vista de Cross, quien no creía lo que estaba viendo, aquel perro enorme regreso al lado de Zero y regreso a su sombra

Zero: ahora lárgate de aquí vampira de cuarta, no asesino a criaturas inocentes que no tienen que ver con los problemas de los "adultos"

Yuuki no comprendía las palabras dichas por Zero, peor aún asi lo más importante era la herida que no se regeneraba, Kaname y Zero pudieron notar que Yuuki no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le habían dicho

Zero: veo que no lo entiendes y por lo tanto ni lo sabes… dices amar a Kaname pero te revuelcas con ese hombre llamado Cross, su olor los delata y no solo eso, estas esperando un hijo de ese hombre, por eso he dicho que no te matare porque esa criatura que llevas en un vientre no tiene la culpa de nada

Yuuki: eso es mentira yo no estoy embarazada

Kaname: pues lo está vampiresa, asi que mejor lárgate de aquí, esto va tambien para ustedes caza….

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que todos vieron como Yuuki se había atravesado ella misma el vientre, había dejado fluir su energia en su cuerpo y era verdad estaba esperando un hijo de Cross, pero ese ser no nacería, Yuuki cayó al suelo y fue tomada por Cross

Cross: ¿Juuri? Juuri que has hecho, Juuri ¿porque?

Yagari: ¿Juuri? Cross esa vampira es Yuuki la hija de Juuri, no es Juuri

Cross: cállate, no sabes que es lo que dices, pero esta van a pagarla muy cara, esto es una declaración de guerra

Cross tomo entre sus brazos a Yuuki siendo seguidos por Domoto, entraron a la limosina para partir y llevar a Yuuki a un hospital

Ruka: acaso está loca ¿mato a su hijo?

Kain: al parecer eso fue lo que hizo

Alucard: nos han declarado la guerra abiertamente,

Yagari: no creo que tarden mucho en atacarnos, asi que los planes han cambiado, sera mejor que comiencen a prepararse, Cross traerá a los cazadores desertores más peligrosos entre ellos Zarzo y la Viuda Negra, creo que tendrás un buen rival Integra

Integra: ¿Por qué?

Yagari: usa la misma técnica que usaba tu antiguo mayordomo

Integra: Interesante

Kaname: supongo que era inevitable, pero en verdad son imbéciles, Tío Alucard podría vencerlos si libera la Restriccion de Cromwell

Alucard: un poco de ejercicio no le vendrá nada mal, supongo que por hoy no irán a la Universidad

Seiren: le avisare a Michel que no venga hasta que esto se calme

Ichiru: bueno supongo que sera divertido destrozar algo de vez en cuando y no solo Ghouls

Kain: poder sacar la acumulación de poder que tengo

Zero: bien creo que iré a dormir un rato

Todos entraron tranquilamente a la Mansión, la diversión para ellos apenas comenzaría y ni Yuuki ni Cross sabrán lo que se les avecina

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **APARICION INESPERADA,**

 **CONTEO REGRESIVO PARA LA GUERRA**

Alucard: nos han declarado la guerra abiertamente,

Yagari: no creo que tarden mucho en atacarnos, asi que los planes han cambiado, sera mejor que comiencen a prepararse, Cross traerá a los cazadores desertores más peligrosos entre ellos Zarzo y la Viuda Negra, creo que tendrás un buen rival Integra

Integra: ¿Por qué?

Yagari: usa la misma técnica que usaba tu antiguo mayordomo

Integra: Interesante

Kaname: supongo que era inevitable, pero en verdad son imbéciles, Tío Alucard podría vencerlos si libera la Restricción de Cromwell

Alucard: un poco de ejercicio no me vendrá nada mal, supongo que por hoy no irán a la Universidad

Seiren: le avisare a Michel que no venga hasta que esto se calme

Ichiru: bueno supongo que sera divertido destrozar algo de vez en cuando y no solo Ghouls

Kain: podre sacar la acumulación de poder que tengo

Zero: bien creo que iré a dormir un rato

Todos entraron tranquilamente a la Mansión, la diversión para ellos apenas comenzaría y ni Yuuki ni Cross sabrán lo que se les avecina, por su parte Pip estaba mirando de reojo a un lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al parecer tenian "visitas" inesperadas, por lo tanto una vez que vio como todos habían ingresado a la mansión, frente a la mirada atenta de aquella persona, desapareció para después aparecer detrás de el

Pip: ¿Zarzo, cierto?

Zarzo: mira que tenemos aquí, por lo visto esto sera interesante

Pip se quedó con la interrogante, aquel cazador no estaba sorprendido de que el apareciera ahí, sin embargo no pudo prever lo que pasaría después.

Todos habían ingresado a la mansión y se disponían a ir a la oficina de Integra cuando Victoria soltó un grito desgarrador cayendo al suelo, Alucard corrió hasta donde estaba su Condesa y miro como estaba escupiendo sangre, eso era malo

Alucard: Busquen al estúpido Francés, algo le paso

Zero que era el que ya había ingresado a su habitacion pudo sentir el aroma inconfundible de la Sangre de su tío Pip, por lo cual salto desde el balcón y a una velocidad impresionante pudo llegar y ver como Pip estaba siendo atravesado por una espada negra, al ver lo que está sucediendo se acercó golpeando a Zarzo, pero este fue rápido y esquivo el golpe

Pip: Lárgate de aquí

Zero: ¿Cómo me pides eso Tío?

Pip: es… una… tram

No había podido terminar la frase cuando Zarzo ya estaba nuevamente atacando a Zero, sin saber lo que este planeaba lo llevo al centro de unas runas que había preparado previamente, una vez que estuvo donde Zarzo lo quería clavo su espada en el suelo y Zero fue envuelto en un campo de energia cayendo en un sueño, Kaname, Ichiru y Kaito habían llegado al sentir la energia de Zero

Kaname: ¿Qué estás haciéndole? Suéltalo o te matare

En ese instante Yagari, Integra, Seiren y Alucard (quien traía a Victoria entre sus brazos) habían llegado al lugar, Alucard se acercó hasta donde estaba Pip y puso a Victoria a su lado, haciendo uso de su sello hizo que Pip Bernadotte regresara al cuerpo de Victoria y después le dio de su sangre para que se cerrara la herida

Alucard: pagaras con tu vida el haber tratado de matar a mi mujer y de tener cautivo a Zero, vas a morir maldito

Zarzo: mmmh yo creo que no, Zero esta en unas runas muy especiales, si me matas lo matas a él y por supuesto a Kaname ya que ellos al Formar el Sangre se convierten en Amantes de Sangre y si su pareja muere él lo hará tambien

Yagari: ¿Qué buscas con esto Zarzo?

Zarzo: ¿yo? Nada realmente, solo terminar lo que tú comenzaste

Yagari: ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Regrésame a mi hijo

Zarzo: no puedo, solo Kuran puede sacarlo de esas runas

Yagari: no voy a dejar que mi hijo entre ahí, ¿acaso estas demente?

Zarzo: no lo estoy, pero el Ataúd de la Esperanza, no es algo que cualquiera pueda invocar, solo tu abuelo, tu padre y tú pudieron lograrlo, antes de ustedes tres solo 2 antepasados pudieron hacerlo, pero la vida de tus tres hijos aún no está completa

Yagari al igual que todos se habían quedado sorprendidos, ¿Cómo es que Zarzo sabia del ataúd?, todos estaban sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

Zarzo: se preguntaran como lo sé ¿cierto?... eso es algo que no puedo decirles, al menos no aun, pero lo que si debo decirles es que Kaname tendrá que ingresar dentro de la Runa, ahí el hechizo del féretro los pondrá a prueba, si logran pasar lo que sea que les ponga, la Runa desaparecerá y su vida estará a salvo

Yagari: ¿Cómo que su vida estará a salvo?

Zarzo: ellos murieron cuando tenian 17 años, es la misma edad que tienen ahora, por lo tanto su vida está por extinguirse a menos que pasen esta prueba

Kaname: ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes y no es una trampa?

Ichiru: no creo que este mintiendo

Todos voltearon a ver a Ichiru, estaba sangrando y no solo eso Yagari al acercarse para tomarlo antes de que cayera pudo reconocer que eran las mismas heridas de cuando tuvieron la Batalla contra Rido

Zarzo: ¿ahora me crees?

Kaito: pero tú has estado asesinando, eres un desertor

Zarzo: soy un desertor, si… pero un asesino, no… aquel día lo que vistes fue una ilusión y el único que puede salvar a Ichiru eres tu… si no quieres que mueran de nuevo, coloca a Ichiru en la otra runa

Yagari sin pensarlo, cargo a Ichiru y lo coloco en la Runa y esta lo envolvió de la misma forma que a Zero, cuando volteo hacia donde estaba Zero pudo ver que se le estaban formando heridas idénticas a cuando peleo contra Rido y no solo eso La Bloody Rose había aparecido de la nada

Zarzo: Kaname y Kaito, ¿Qué les espera cuando entren a la Runa? No lo sé, ahora entren

Kaname y Kaito solo asintieron con la cabeza y entraron a la barrera de la Runa y en cuanto lo hicieron estos desaparecieron, Zarzo se sentó a la raíz de un árbol y comenzó a fumar

Zarzo: por lo visto esos malditos si te borraron la memoria Yagari

Yagari: ¿de qué hablas maldito?

Zarzo: mírame bien… y después mírate bien

Yagari no había entendido a lo que Zarzo se refería, pero de pronto una pequeña luz elimino una barrera y por fin pudieron ver a Zarzo como era realmente, Cabellos negros azulados, ojos verdes y no solo eso, si lo miraban detenidamente podían ver que Yagari se parecía a ese hombre

Alucard: tienes la misma sangre que el corriendo por tus venas, ¿Quién eres?

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Alucard, pero Yagari estaba sorprendido, ¿Quién era en realidad aquel hombre?

Zarzo: realmente solo nos llevamos por 3 años… hermanito…

Yagari: yo no tengo hermanos, fui hijo único

Zarzo: ¿entonces como explicas nuestro parecido, o el que sepa lo del ataúd?... mi verdadero nombre es Yamil cuando nos unimos por fin como cazadores, dos años después murió padre y madre, tu sacaste el color de ojos de madre y yo los de padre… en fin, descubrí que la Asociación estaba confabulando con el Consejo Vampírico para que Juuri y Haruka Kuran fueran asesinados y asi Rido tomara el lugar de sus hermanos, cuando los enfrente ellos ya te tenian en su poder y no solo eso, te habían borrado tus recuerdos para no recordarme, ellos trataron de asesinarme y hui, por mucho tiempo me estuvieron buscando pero halle la forma de ponerme una barrera y mostrar otra identidad, nunca nadie lo sospecho, pero con eso desde las sombras estuve cuidando de ti, todos esos supuestos asesinatos, nunca los realice, salvaba a los cazadores y los ponía a salvo dándoles otra identidad, pero cuando Cross me llamo, me extraño, pero cuando supe todo lo que había pasado con el Ataúd, me quede a su lado para saber todo lo que tramaba y lo que estaban haciendo, eso me dio la oportunidad de investigar muchas cosas

Yagari: si es verdad lo que dices, debe haber una forma de que te recuerde

Yamil: la hay

Yamil se acercó a Yagari y en su frente dibujo una runa la cual comenzó a brillar y Yagari se desmayó, siendo sostenido por Yamil

Yamil: solo perdió el conocimiento porque está recordando, no tardará mucho en recordar y despertar… cuando lo haya hecho solo díganle que no puedo levantar sospechas y que regrese a donde esta Cross

Integra: espera… solo asi te vas

Yamil: Yagari estará bien y lo comprenderá, y tus hijos tambien o estarán, los vi crecer mientras cuidaba de mi hermano, sé que son fuertes y lograran salir de la runa y me disculpo por lo que le hice al familiar de tu esposa, pero era la única manera de hacer que vinieran

Yamil nuevamente coloco la barrera para tomar la forma de Zarzo y dio un salto entre los árboles para desaparecer, Integra se acercó a Yagari y coloco su cabeza en su regazo, por ahora solo les quedaba esperar

… **ICHIRU Y KAITO….**

Al ingresar Kaito pudo ver a Ichiru sobre el piso asi que se acercó dónde estaba el joven, lo movió y este comenzó a despertar confundido por lo que estaba pasando, Kaito le explico lo que aquel hombre les había dicho

Ichiru: ¿y cómo saldremos de aquí?

Kaito: no lo sé, pero mira haya se alcanza a ver algo

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y lo que Kaito vio le congelo la sangre, eso debía ser una maldita broma e Ichiru se sorprendió de verse ahí de pie siendo un niño viendo a una mujer muy bonita

Ichiru: Kaito ¿Quién sera esa mujer tan bonita?

Kaito: Shizuka Hio, la vampira Sangre Pura que asesino a tus padres y mordió a Zero para convertirlo en un nivel E

Ichiru comenzó a negar con la cabeza, ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar el daño que le causo a su hermano?

Ichiru; no… no quiero… no quiero seguir en este lugar Kaito… no me hagas ir hacia ese lugar

Shizuka miro hacia donde estaban, bajo de aquel árbol y camino hacia ellos, el pequeño Ichiru seguía en su mismo lugar

Shizuka: pequeño Matusaleo, yo soy Emeril, la Guardiana del Ataúd de la Esperanza, he tomado la forma de esta mujer solo para ser tu guía, debes seguir un camino lleno de dolor para poder vivir, tendrás que ver aquello que más dañaste, tendrás que ver el sufrimiento de la persona que más te quería y que por tu culpa vivió un inferno

Ichiru: eso no es cierto Zero me ha perdonada, además no recuerdo nada

Shizuka: pero si fuiste tu quien me pidió asesinar a tus padres, tu querías matar a tu hermano

Kaito: ya cállate maldita ¿Qué intestas hacer?

Shizuka: solo recordarle lo patético y miserable que Zero lo hacía sentir, Zero siempre fue el más amado y querido, tus padres sabían que el siempre sería el mejor cazador, tu jamás les habías importado mira… solo mira

Kaito pudo ver como Ichiru caía de rodillas, de sus ojos miles de lágrimas brotaban, pero cuando vio que Ichiru miraría hacia donde señalaba aquella mujer él le tapo los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra lo sostenía de la cintura

Kaito: ya cállate ¿Por qué tienes que decirle todo eso?

Shizuka: ¿Por qué? Porque el odia a Zero, él siempre quiso destruirlo, yo solo le recuerdo aquel sentimiento de odio… asi que mira Ichiru, mira el odio que les tenías, mira tus manos llenas de sangre

Kaito: no la escuches Ichi, escucha mi voz pequeño, ¿acaso Zero no te ha demostrado que te ama? Eres su pequeño hermanito, siempre te ha protegido, recuerda todas las sonrisas que han compartido

Ichiru: pero es verdad, yo mate a nuestros padres, lo herí, herí a Zero… merezco que me odie

Kaito: Ichi si Zero te escuchara, entonces si estaría dolido contigo por no confiar en él, además ese Ichiru no eres tú, el Ichiru al que estoy abrazando, al que amo, es dulce, atento, amoroso, se preocupa por sus hermanos, por sus padres, por sus tíos y sobre todo por su prometido, solo es miedo lo que tienes, miedo a repetir los mismos errores, pero entiende que eso jamás pasara, eres una persona muy apreciada y amada por muchos y todos esperan que regreses

Ichiru: no quiero ser esa persona que lastimo a Zero, no quiero saber ni recordar que fue lo que hice, solo quiero estar con ustedes, quiero estar a tu lado

Kaito: y lo vas a estar, solo deja de sentir miedo, deja de pensar en ese otro Ichiru, Zero y todos estoy seguro que te perdonaron en ese entonces

Ichiru: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kaito: porque yo lo hice y a pesar de recordar todo, no te odio, te amo inmensamente Ichiru, asi que deja ir ese miedo y regresa

Ichiru: gracias Kaito, ya no tendré más miedo

Ante ellos una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos del mismo color y de vestimenta blanca se hizo presente, el lugar en el que estaban era un hermoso bosque

Emeril: qué bueno que lo has entendido pequeño, desde que supiste la verdad, tu miedo se estaba apoderando de tu corazón, tenías miedo de sentirte solo, de ser abandonado y odiado, pero has comprendido que el miedo no te trae nada bueno, este joven tenía que hacer que exteriorizaras tus miedos, es tiempo de volver

Kaito: ¿el estará bien?

Emeril: asi es, cuídalo y disfruten de su vida

Kaito: ¿Qué hay de Zero y Kaname?

Emeril: jajajajaja ellos ya los están esperando, en verdad me sorprendieron, jamás en vi vida pensé ver algo igual jajajajaja

… **KANAME Y ZERO….**

 **.**

Kaname y Zero se hallaban frete a la academia Cross y ahí Zero podía ver a un Kaname mirando con dulzura y melancolía a una pequeña Yuuki, Kaname estaba acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña

Kaname: Zero… eso… eso yo no

Zero: cállate Kaname

Kaname: pero Zero ese era yo antes, ahora yo solo…

Zero: dije que te cierres el pico

Kaname se quedó callado, Zero tenía una expresión malhumorada y el ceño lo tenía fruncido indicándole que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada

Zero: sé que puedes vernos maldita mujer, asi que hazme frente si es lo que quieres

Yuuki se había dado la vuelta para ir hacia donde ambos estaban, caminaba con coquetería y mirando solo a Kaname

Yuuki: Kaname, te amo

Zero rápidamente la tomo del cuello y la levanto, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos habían salido, Kaname solo estaba estático, Zero estaba muy pero muy cabreado y él no era tonto, quería seguir vivito, asi que solo se limitó a ver la escena

Zero: ¿Quién eres?

Yuuki: Yuuki Kuran, no es obvio

Zero: ¿Qué quieres y que hacemos aquí?

Yuuki: solo quiero mostrarte todo lo que viviste por culpa de Kaname, todos los insultos, los desprecios y las humillaciones y sobre todo que el me ama solo a mi

Zero: ¿te ama?

Yuuki: si y puedo mostrártelo, puedo mostrarte todo lo el dolor que brindo Kaname

Zero: no soy estúpido, sé que no eres Yuuki Kuran y no me interesa saber nada

Yuuki: ¿tan seguro estas del amor de este vampiro? Si vieras todo lo que te hizo cambiarias de opinión y lo odiarías

Zero: muéstrate como en realidad eres o hare que tu cabeza se desprenda de tu cuello

Yuuki: no serias capaz

Zero: ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Yuuki: ¿Por qué?

Zero: porque no tengo interés alguno en saber sobre Zero Kiryuu ni sobre Kaname Kuran

Yuuki: ¿Por qué?

Zero: Porque no tienen nada que ver conmigo, porque lo único que me interesa es salir de este maldito lugar e ir con mis padres, mis hermanos y tíos y porque si no lo haces voy a arrancarte la cabeza

La mujer tomo su verdadera forma una mujer hermosa de cabellera dorada y ojos del mismo color, ahora estaban en un bosque, Zero al ver que ya no estaban en el otro lugar la soltó y esta cayó al suelo

Emeril: sí que eres brusco niño y no solo eso, rompiste la ilusión, se supone que Kaname debía haberte sacado de aquí

Zero: es obvio que este idiota tenía que venir por mí, de no haberlo hecho, hubiera pateado su maldito trasero hasta el cansancio, ahora explícame porque lo hiciste

Kaname: gracias amor… yo tambien te amo

Zero: ¿Qué? Estoy molesto, además tardaste en llegar idiota

Emeril: bueno antes que nada soy Emeril, la Guardiana del Ataúd de Cristal, se suponía que debías superar una prueba, tu corazón debería tener una debilidad después de haber sabido la verdad sobre quienes fueron

Zero: asi que era eso, pues déjame que te diga que asi como me lo dijeron, asi lo olvide, no necesito martirizarme con estupideces que no recuerdo, para mí, mi presente es lo que cuenta, lo demás no me interesa, ahora déjanos salir de aquí antes de que en verdad te mate

Emeril: jajajajajaja nadie en mi larga vida me había amenazado, eres muy divertido Zero, tal vez algún día te visite

….

Zero y Kaname se encontraban abrazados y la barrera había desaparecido, todos los miraron pues en realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo, se acercaron a Alucard quien les explico todo

Zero: asi que tenemos un tío y Kaito e Ichiru aún no salen

Kaname: ¿Cómo crees que reaccione papá?

Zero: no lo sé, supongo que tal vez se ponga un poquito furioso

Alucard: y como salieron de ahí

Kaname: bueno… Zero hizo uso de su encanto y sutileza

Alucard: jajajajajaja

Kaname: de hecho esa mujer dijo que era divertido y que lo vendría a visitar y no dudo que en verdad lo haga

Zero: tengo un simple encanto ¿Qué quieres?

Kaname: creo que terminare con migraña

Zero: pero es la verdad, soy lindo y encantador

Kaname solo sonrió y abrazo a Zero para darle un beso, todos estaban ahora esperando a que saliera Ichiru, el tiempo paso hasta que despertó Yagari y comenzó a contarles todo sobre su hermano Yamil

Yagari: esos malditos desgraciados me hicieron olvidarme de Yamil y no solo eso ellos me habían dado la encomienda de cazarlo y matarlo según las reglas de los cazadores

Kaname: pero ahora que recuerdas al Tío Yamil, podrán estar juntos otra vez como hermanos

Yagari: no, al menos no por ahora, si lo ponemos al descubierto, estará en peligro y más al saber los planes de Cross y del Consejo Vampírico

Ante ellos la barrera de la runa de Ichiru se desvaneció y dejo ver a Ichiru y a Kaito, los recibieron y ellos contaron porque habían tardado tanto, para ese momento Victoria ya se había recuperado y le habían explicado todo tambien

Kaito: ¿entonces la amenazaste?

Zero: si

Kaito: ¿a una mujer?

Zero: no tenía nada de encanto y no tenía que ser gentil con ella

Kaito: me sorprende tu sutileza con ella y que aun asi le hayas agradado Zero

Zero: que puedo decir soy lindo, tierno y adorable

Ichiru: hermano… a veces no puedo creer que seas igual a mamá

Integra: decir la verdad no es algo malo, además negar nuestras virtudes seria como decir que nos gusta el ajo

Zero: ves, mamá me apoya

Todos estaban con una gotita en la cabeza, definitivamente Zero había adquirido algunas mañas de Integra, pudieron ver como estos dos últimos comenzaban a caminar hacia la Mansión, como si no hubiera pasado nada

Ichiru: Zero no tiene ninguna sutileza para decir las cosas, aun asi tiene encanto

Alucard: lo aprendió de Integra ¿Qué querías?

Kaname: amenaza igual que mamá y no pierde su belleza, creo que eso lo hace ver más escalofriante

Victoria: asi era Integra cuando era más joven… bueno aunque lo sigue siendo

Kaito: y obtiene todo que quiere ya sea por las buenas o las malas y es verdad se ve adorable cuando intenta conseguir algo por las buenas

Yagari: igual que Integra, ¿no pudo aprender algo mejor?

Ichiru: bueno tampoco podemos olvidar esa terrorífica sonrisa que ponen cuando están muy molestos, o cuando alguna idea se les ha venido a la cabeza, eso en verdad da pánico

Yagari/Kaname: ni me lo digas

Todos comenzaron a ir hacia la mansión, tenian muchas cosas que preparar antes de enfrentarse a aquellos que les habían declarado la guerra

Integra: ¿Qué haremos?

Zero: creo que lo más fácil sería dejar que Tío Alucard haga uso de la Restricción de Cromwell, les damos una buena paliza y que se larguen

Ichiru (susurrándole al oído): Kaname no crees que Zero está muy irritado, tal vez necesite que les un poquito de amor a ver si con eso se le quita esa aura asesina… me está dando miedito

Kaname (susurrándole al oído): no soy suicida hermanito, además a mi tambien me da algo de miedito cuando se pone asi, además esto pasó porque interrumpieron cuando iba a tomar su siesta, asi que si no quieres quedarte sin un hermano no me pidas ir

Kaito (tambien en susurro): y yo que pensé que mamá solo mangoneaba a papá, me das pena hermano, haz algo antes de que Zero haga una de las suyas

Kaname: (en susurro): y porque no vas tu hermanito

Ichiru: ¿Por qué debe de ir Kaito, acaso quieres dejarme vestido y alborotado y sobre todo sin haberme casado aun?

Zero: ¿de qué están hablando ustedes tres? (con aura y sonrisa terrorífica)

Ichiru: jajajajaja pues… veras… es que jajajajaja

Kaname: Kaito va a preparar tu pastel favorito y estábamos viendo quien ira por los ingredientes si es que faltan mi amor

Zero se había tranquilizado, su aura era normal y ahora miraba a Kaito con brillitos en los ojos y había salido disparado a abrazarse de Kaito

Zero: ¿en verdad harás pastel de fresa?

Kaito: si, es más voy a la cocina de una vez a prepararlo

Zero: yo voy contigo

Ichiru: creo que esta vez nos salvamos de la Calamidad Zero

Kain: ¿ya es seguro entrar? Zero se calmó por fin

Kaname: si ya pueden entrar, hay que hablar sobre lo que haremos cuando lleguen los cazadores y los vampiros

Ruka: no se olviden de los cazadores mercenarios… por cierto Kaname… Zero da miedo

Seiren: y eso que solo se enojo porque no se pudo ir a dormir, ahora imagínate que pasa cuando interrumpen su siesta, ni Kaname se ha salvado

Shikki: definitivamente debo recordar la hora de su siesta

Takuma: creo que yo tambien tomare en cuenta esa información

Rima: hay alguien al que Zero le tenga miedo

Alucard: Integra

Integra: jajajajaja como era de esperarse de alguien hermosa, inteligente, carismática y adorable, La Líder de la Organización Hellsing jajajajaja

Todos (pensamiento interno): definitivamente Zero se parece a Integra

…..

Por su cuenta Cross estaba cuidando de Yuuki, la chica estaba dormida descansando, no habían podido hacer nada para salvar a su pequeño bebe, pero el ya había tomado cartas en el asunto, se había comunicado a la sede de los cazadores para decir que Yagari y Kaito estaban vivos y que habían cometido traición y que habían atacado a Yuuki cuando quisieron salvar a Zero y a Ichiru los cuales estaban vivos y Yagari los había hecho pasar por muertos, mientras que a los vampiros les había dicho que atacaron a Yuuki mientras trataban de salvar a Kaname, que Yagari y Kaito lo habían tenido secuestrado todo ese tiempo

Por lo tanto, tanto vampiros como cazadores ahora se dirigían hacia Inglaterra

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **¿GUERRA O GENOCIDIO?**

 **NUEVOS CAMBIOS**

Por su cuenta Cross estaba cuidando de Yuuki, la chica estaba dormida descansando, no habían podido hacer nada para salvar a su pequeño bebe, pero él ya había tomado cartas en el asunto, se había comunicado a la sede de los cazadores para decir que Yagari y Kaito estaban vivos y que habían cometido traición y que habían atacado a Yuuki cuando quisieron salvar a Zero y a Ichiru los cuales estaban vivos y Yagari los había hecho pasar por muertos, mientras que a los vampiros les había dicho que atacaron a Yuuki mientras trataban de salvar a Kaname, que Yagari y Kaito lo habían tenido secuestrado todo ese tiempo

Por lo tanto, tanto vampiros como cazadores ahora se dirigían hacia Inglaterra, todos con mentiras inventadas por Cross. Dos dias después Yuuki había despertado, Cross le había reclamado por lo que hizo

Cross: ¿Cómo pudiste matar a nuestro hijo?

Yuuki: creíste que tendría a esa basura, yo solo debo tener hijos de Kaname

Cross: pues tal vez tu adorado Kaname termine muerto, he convocado a todos los cazadores y vampiros, llegaran en unos cuantos dias y la guerra desatara

Yuuki: has lo que quieras pero a Kaname no lo tocaras, él es mío, aquí el único que morirá sera Zero, ese maldito bastardo e infeliz, debió haberle hecho algo a Kaname

Cross: los vampiros creen que tratamos de salvar a Kaname y que te atacaron por eso pelearan, y los cazadores saben que tratamos de rescatar a Zero y a Ichiru de Yagari y que al tratar de hacerlo te dejaron herida

Yuuki: ¿Qué hay de Domoto? Él les dirá todo

Cross: ya me encargue de él… El murió a manos de Hellsing, es por eso que los cazadores y vampiros lucharemos contra ellos, asi que espero que cooperes, ya estoy muy molesto por lo que has hecho

Yuuki: me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas

Yuuki salio del lugar, al parecer las cosas con Cross se habían complicado, asi que debería tomar cartas en el asunto

Yuuki: Espectra

Espectra: ¿en qué puedo ayudarla mi señora?

Yuuki: no confió en Cross, avísales a todos que estén listos, en cuanto lleguen los demás atacaremos a esos malditos, Recuerden no lastimar a Kaname, pero Zero es mío

Espectra: asi sera mi señora

Yuuki: ahora retírate

… **.**

En la Mansión Hellsing todos estaban dando instrucciones de cómo deberían proceder

Yagari: escuchen con atención, los Cazadores que vendrán son muy rápidos y puedes usar Magia, es por eso que no deberán salir de la Zona de la Barrera, desde ahí defenderán el perímetro, pero si algún Cazador logra entrar, no se fíen de ellos si ven que son demasiado jóvenes, son igual de letales

Integra: habrá Cazadores más experimentados con los cuales no podrán, son desertores y usan magia negra, además de que sus habilidades superan por mucho a los cazadores normales, de esos nos haremos cargo nosotros

Kaito: ustedes son el punto de defensa, pero tambien son quienes más daño pueden causarles gracias a que no podrán pasar y eso pueden aprovecharlo para eliminarlos

Zero: Equipo Bravo cubrirán el lado sur Kain, Seiren y Rima seran los comandantes, asi que sigan sus órdenes al pie de la letra, lo más seguro es que traigan Niveles E, a diferencia de los Ghouls si los muerden no se infectaran, pero si pueden matarlos si beben toda su sangre, de igual forma su punto débil son la cabeza y el corazón, tambien son muy rápidos y agiles asi que deben tener cuidado. Equipo Alfa cubrirán el lado Este, Ruka, Shikki y Takuma seran sus comandantes, Equipo Flama Azul cubrirán en lado Oeste irán con el Comandante Pip Bernadotte, Equipo Fénix (francotiradores) cubrirán desde las torres y todos los alrededores, Victoria estará en la parte superior y por último el Equipo Flama Roja nos cubrirá desde el frente

Una vez que dieron las órdenes todos los soldados salieron a sus lugares para preparar el armamento y empezar a tomar sus posiciones

Yagari: Cross no es tonto, traerá a los cazadores más peligrosos que han desertado, probablemente La Viuda Negra, peligrosa a corta y larga distancia, usa como técnica los hilos envenenados, pero tambien es buena con la espada y esta posee un veneno aún más poderoso

Valaker es la imagen de una dulce chica, pero solo es su apariencia, es mortal, posee una espada llena de conjuros antivampiros y sabe usar hechicería negra.

Afarot un Cazador muy rápido, su especialidad son las pistolas y rifles cortos, sabe hechicería por lo tanto dispara balas y hechizos antivampiros, crea barreras muy potentes y a la vez destruyen todo lo que tocan.

Maigiyi una "dulce niña" especialistas en pelea con cuchillos de toda clase, rápida, muy fuerte aunque no lo aparente, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando ataque de runas oscuras y es capaz de invocar a un trasgo

Sora una cazadora que devoro el corazón de una sangre pura y de un demonio, en extremo peligrosa, sabe artes demoniacas, hechicería oscura y usa una espada de tinieblas

Vashir ella tambien es en extremo peligrosa, hizo un trato con un demonio y ha ido consumiendo almas para saciar a su demonio, es una combatiente que usa espadas y pistolas y además tambien sabe de artes demoniacas

Agapo una Cazadora que fue sometida a experimentación, su alma fue fusionada con la de dos demonias, asi que tiene la habilidad de una cazadora de elite y además posee magia de tinieblas, en un momento puedes estar luchando con ella y luego contra tres

Y por último esta Cross, cuantas habilidades posee no se sabe, su archivo siempre estuvo oculto y encriptado, pero había un rumor en la Asociación, se decía que Cross nació de una Cazadora que fue sometida a muchos experimentos y rituales y se dice que su padre era un Sangre Pura, por ello lo Apodaban el Vampiro sin Colmillos, si es cierto lo que se decía es muy peligroso

Integra: ¿Por qué hicieron esos experimentos?

Yagari: según ellos para eliminar a los vampiros, pero luego quisieron eliminarlos porque los consideraban peligrosos y creían que en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos, pero escaparon y algunos como Sora llegaron al extremo de devorar el corazón de un Sangre Pura o demonios para hacerme más fuertes

Integra: entiendo y Cross les prometerá la libertad y hacer lo que les plazca

Yagari: asi es, es por eso que les estoy hablando de cada uno de ellos, son los más letales por lo tanto si están vivos Cross lo traerá

Zero: ¿padre quienes dirías que son los más letales?

Yagari: todos lo son pero Sora, Vashir y Agapo lo son aún más, no sé qué tan fuertes se hayan hecho, pero puedo decir que si traspasan la barrera podrían destruir a todos los soldados

Integra: en ese caso sería mejor si la barrera la forman Alucard y tú, son los que más experiencia en todo esto, por ahora retírense todos, vayan a organizar todo, tenemos que estar listos ya que no sabemos en qué momento dará inicio su ataque

Tres dias después todos en la mansión Hellsing estaban tomando su puesto al escuchar las alarmas, Yagari y Alucard salieron y pudieron ver un gran ejército, los vampiros Liderados por Yuki y los Cazadores por Cross, tal y como Yagari lo había predicho ahí estaban los más letales cazadores

Integra: Todos vayan y tomen sus posiciones, el enemigo está moviendo a sus tropas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

Seiren: el Equipo Bravo ya está en sus puestos, Kain, Rima vámonos

Ruka: El equipo Alfa ya está en posiciones Shikki y Takuma ya están ahí, me retiro Sir Integra

Pip: mi equipo está más que listo, yo tambien me retiro

Victoria: Los francotiradores están listos, todos los agrupamientos han tomado sus lugares, sus armas ya están dispuestas tambien y tanto Alucard como Yagari están creando la Barrera

Integra: es hora de exterminar a las plagas, hijos míos, tengan cuidado

 **APARTIR DE AQUÍ EN WATTPAD PUEDEN REPRODUCIR LOS VIDEOS CORRESPONDIENTES, EN FANFICTION LES DEJO EL LINK**

watch?v=JFgapVz6ZFE&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=50

Integra se fue hacia el centro de mando donde prendió el intercomunicador para poder hablar con todos sus soldados

Integra: Soldados de Hellsing, como su Líder solo hay una orden que debo darles, la cual sé que cumplirán "BUSQUEN Y DESTRUYAN" "BUSQUEN Y DESTRUYAN"

Todos los Soldados habían dado un grito de ánimo, ese era el deber de aquellos que se unían a las filas de Hellsing, Buscar y Destruir a aquellos que amenazan a los humanos, pero en este caso… para Buscar y Destruir aquellos que quieren dañar a la casta Hellsing y lo pagaran con la muerte

Por su parte Yagari y Alucard habían creado una enorme barrera y ambos se habían acercado a una distancia donde Cazadores y Vampiros podían verlos y escucharlos, muchos de los cazadores al ver a Yagari no podían creer que estuviera vivo, pero sabían que era incapaz de traicionar a los suyos ¿qué había pasado?... Por su parte los Vampiros podían sentir una gran aura proveniente de aquel vampiro, sabían que era peligroso, ¿pero porque trabajaba con Humanos o peor un ex-cazador?

Alucard: solo lo diré una vez, si dan un paso más, prepárense para morir

Cross: ¿eso es una amenaza? Por qué no servirá, voy a destruirte Monstruo

Alucard: jajajajajaja "Solo un Humano de verdad, puede aspirar a matar a un monstruo"

Yagari: te lo advierto Cross, no dejare que toques un solo cabello de mis hijos y tu mocosa, acércate a ellos y te matare

Con esas palabras ambos se convirtieron en un vapor rojo que se alejó para estar nuevamente frente a la Barrera que habían creado, ahí bajando las escaleras, Integra, Kaito, Ichiru, Kaname y Zero

Todos se acercaron hasta situarse fuera de la Barrera, La sorpresa de Vampiros y Cazadores se mostraba, Kaname Kuran aliado con Hellsing, Kaito, Zero e Ichiru vivos y Sangre Pura

Yuuki: Kaname todos sabemos que te han hecho algo, asi que regresa conmigo, los únicos culpables de todo esto son esos gemelos malditos

Kaname: Te lo dije vampiresa, no soy Kaname Kuran, pero si insistes en eso, ven y demuéstralo, pero te advierto que solo encontraras tu muerte

Cross: ante ustedes están los Traidores y no solo eso ellos secuestraron a Kaname, Zero e Ichiru y les lavaron el cerebro, asi que solo hay un castigo y esa es la muerte

Muchos estaban confundidos, sabían que Zero odiaba a los vampiros, pero ahora era un sangre pura, Ichiru se suponía que había muerto cuando Zero consumo la maldición, por su lado los vampiros no sabían que pensar, no podían atacar a su Rey, pero tenian que salvarlo y tal vez lastimarlo en el proceso

Cross: Cazadores esta es la orden de su presidente, destruiremos a la organización Hellsing y a los traidores

Yuuki: destruyan a todos, solo debemos salvar a Kaname, pueden darse un banquete con la sangre de todos los que sirven a esta organización

Tanto Cazadores como Vampiros corrieron para comenzar la batalla, los soldados dentro de la barrera comenzaron a defender Hellsing, sabían que sería difícil pues la barrera solo repelía a los vampiros y no a los cazadores, pero no se darían por vencidos, entre disparos todo había comenzado

Cross: Viuda Negra hazte cargo de la mujer líder de Hellsing

Viuda negra: sera todo un deleite

Cross: Valaker ocúpate de uno de los gemelos y mátalo

Valaker: bien, espero que me dé un poco de diversión

Cross: Afarot (en voz baja que no escuchara Yuuki) mata a Kaname

Afarot: Bien

Cross: Maigiyi elimina a Kaito

Maigiyi: todo un placer jajajaja

Cross: Sora elimina al otro gemelo, espero que sea de preferencia Zero

Sora: supongo que puedo devorar su corazón

Cross: devora todo lo que quieras de el

Sora: recuerda que puedo comer todos lo corazón de ellos, no los olvides

Cross: Vashir, hazte cargo de la otra vampiresa rubia y tu Agapo elimina al vampiro de rojo

Ambas asintieron y salieron del lugar, Cross comenzó a tomar camino, el mismo eliminaría a Yagari

Cross: quédate aquí Yuuki

Yuuki: no lo hare, Espectra suelta a todos los niveles E eliminen a todos

Yuuki salio corriendo a velocidad vampírica, siendo seguida por Cross pues quería detenerla, mientras tanto todos los soldados de Hellsing se encontraban disparando hacia la horda de niveles E que habían aparecido de la nada

Entre la Lucha Integra detuvo unos con su espada que iban hacia ella, enfrente quedo una mujer de cabellos negros largos atados en una coleta, una pechera plateada y una falda abierta de ambos lados con la imagen de una serpiente, traía un par de botas cortas y pedias a medio muslo en la cual se hallaban musleras con algunas dagas, esta había soltado los hilos viendo como estos se deshacían en la mano de Integra y se colocó para atacarla con dos espadas

Integra: supongo que tú eres la Viuda Negra

Viuda Negra: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, tendré el honor de hacer que acompañes a tus ancestros, espero te hayas despedido de los tuyos

Integra: eso lo veremos Cazadora

Integra saco su espada y ambas mujeres se lanzaron de lleno para atacarse, el choque de las espadas llamo la atención de Yagari quien iba a Ayudarla pero frente a él había aparecido Cross quien lo estaba atacado con su Katana

 **REPRODUCIR EN WATTPAD VIDEO Y EN FANFICTION LES DEJO EL LINK**

watch?v=FXV9ZBhzZs0&index=132&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

Cross: no dejare que interrumpas, ahora es mi turno, no te perdonare Yagari, todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que estaban muertos y mira, terminaste como lo que más odiabas, me dejaste solo, cuando yo te amaba

Yagari: ¿tu amarme? No me hagas reír Cross, tu solo amas a Juuri Kuran y te has vuelto tan loco que ahora crees que ella es la mocosa, pero no te preocupes Integra sabe defenderse muy bien

Yagari saco una espada y con Cross empezaron una pelea, ambos fuertes, al parecer podrían ser ciertos los rumores de Cross pues Yagari podía ver al parecer no estaba usando todo su poder

A lo lejos Zero e Ichiru habían visto que una mujer atacaba a su madre y cuando quisieron intervenir una mujer ataco a Ichiru quien esquivo el ataque, aquella mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros semi largos vestía completamente de negro, y el cuello de su blusa incluso cubría hasta la altura de la nariz, sus ojos de un extraño color ámbar, traía una chaqueta negra y en su mano una espada

Zero: Ichiru ¿estás bien?

Ichiru: si

….: asi que tú eres Zero… bien es por ti por quien vengo, creo que tu corazón sera todo un deleite, Valaker este otro gemelo es todo tuyo, pero resérvame su corazón

Valaker: claro Sora, déjame a este pequeñito a mí

Otra mujer había aparecido frente a Ichiru o más bien podían decir una niña, esta vestía una indumentaria japonesa antigua en color rosa y morado parecido a la de las Mikos, sus cabellos largos cenizos y de ojos azules, en sus manos una katana

Zero: ten cuidado Ichiru, recuerda que su espada tiene runa y sabe de hechicería oscura

Ichiru: no te preocupes, mejor preocúpate por esa mujer, es Sora la que devora corazones de vampiros y demonios

Sora se lanzó de lleno contra Zero quien la esquivo y ataco con un par de sombras con forma de lanzas, Sora se le quedo mirando por unos minutos ese Vampiro era poderoso y al devorarlo obtendría más poder, ella tambien conjuro sombras afiladas para atacar a Zero y al mismo tiempo atacarlo con su espada, Zero invoco una espada de sombras y ambos comenzaban no solo a atacarse con golpes y espadas, sino tambien con magia, Ichiru estaba luchando contra aquella niña la cual utilizaba las runas de la espada para crear bestias

Equipo Bravo Sur: Kain, Seiren y Rima estaban ocupados exterminando a todos los niveles E y no solo eso Ghouls habían aparecido

Kain: disparen a los Ghouls son más peligrosos, debemos contenerlos en esta área

Rima comenzó a destruir a los Ghouls con sus relámpagos, mientras Seiren les cortaba la cabeza con su espada o de un momento a otro la chica había dejado salir de su mano un humo negro que quemaba a los niveles E y Kain los quemaba, mientras tanto los soldados disparaban a los nivele uno que otro Ghouls

Kain: asi que eres poseedora del humo fatuo

Seiren: tengo más trucos por si las cosas se ponen peor

Equipo Alfa en el Este… Ruka con la ayuda de una pistola que le había regalado Integra disparaba a los Niveles E y usando su poder creaba ilusiones para los niveles E, para que los soldados pudieran dispararles, Shikki con sus látigos de sangre cortaba por la mitad o degollaba a los Ghouls con ayuda de Takuma quien se movía rápidamente entre estos

Equipo Flama Azul Oeste…. Pip Bernadotte disparaba y lanzaba granadas, mientras los demás soldados disparaban a los Ghouls y niveles E, sin embargo tuvo que esquivar una lanza de hielo

Aido: no te di

Pip: ¿asi que escapaste?

Aido: y no sabes cómo disfrutare el aniquilarte

Pip: ya lo veremos… todos concentren sus disparos hacia el enemigo yo me encargo de este crio

Pip y Aido estaban luchando Aido lo atacaba con Lanzas, dagas o todo lo que pudiera crear con su hielo, pero Pip lo esquivaba fácilmente y con unas sombras extrañas creaba barreras

Por su parte tanto Kaito como Kaname vieron como unas mujeres atacaban a sus parejas e iban a intervenir pero frente a cada uno de ellos apareció alguien, delante de Kaito había aparecido una chica de piel clara, ojos azules, cabellos largos castaños trenzados, vestía una blusa ajustada blanca de manga larga con holanes, con una chaqueta corta en color café, una falda corta negra con holanes blancos, guantes blancos, botines cortos y medias a medio muslo en una de sus piernas una muslera con una daga la cual tomo en su mano para comenzar a atacarlo, esa era Maigiyi la conocía a la perfección y por lo que pudo ver Kaname peleaba contra Afarot un hombre de tez bronceada, con tatuajes en uno de sus costados y en la cara, cabellos negros atados en una coleta a la nuca, llevaba pistolas en ambas manos, pero tambien atacaba a Kaname con patadas

Kaname eliminaba aun grupo de niveles E mientras tambien atacaba a Afarot, ambos peleaban fuerte, pero su mayor problema eran los niveles E y los Ghouls quienes se les abalanzaban en hordas, los soldados disparaban a los vampiros, niveles E, Ghouls y cazadores, tenian que hacer algo pues realmente eran una molestia

Seras por su parte había salido de la Barrera pues una mujer de piel clara, cabellos rubios largos, vestida como una pirata, con pistolas y espadas había llegado y quería derribar la barrera, ahora ambas mujeres estaban luchando con todo lo que tenian

Alucard estaba exterminando de forma tranquila a los Ghouls, Vampiros y Niveles E, hasta que se topó con una mujer de cabellos largos rojos, vestida con un haori corto de una sola manga, un cinturón dorado del cual se desprendía una simple tela

Alucard: Agapo jajajajaja la mujer que posee demonios, espero tengas un buen espectáculo para mi

Agapo sin decir una sola palabra, comenzó a atacarlo con dos hachas, la mujer era rápida, demasiado y no solo eso podía invocar al mismo tiempo a su dos demonias ambas mujeres de cabello corto rojizo castaño vestidas como las antiguas amazonas y ambas utilizaban espadas, Alucard estaba emocionado al parecer alguien por fin seria digno de su poder, por lo cual sin dudar tambien comenzó a dispararles claro sin olvidar a la demás basura

 **REPRODUCIR VIDEO EN WATTPAD, A LOS DE FANFICTION LES DEJO EL LINK**

 **watch?v=bEjt-CPV_00 &list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=36**

Yuuki había interrumpido la batalla de Sora y de Zero, para poder atacar al joven con su Artemis convertida en Oz, Sora se quedó quieta sabía que la mocosa no era rival para ese chico, pero estaba molesta como se había atrevido a interrumpir, ahora la joven vampiresa tendría que pagar las consecuencias

Yuuki: voy a matarte y cuando lo haga Kaname sera mío, te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio, te he odiado siempre, desde que Cross te adopto, nunca te soporte

Zero: porque no te largas sino quieres morir

Yuuki: te matare ya lo veras, Kaname es mío

Zero solo esquivaba los ataques de Yuuki, la chica era pésima luchando y su poder era "nada", sin embargo Sora la había capturado de los cabellos y ahora la había volteado para que la viera

Yuuki: suéltame maldita mujer, acaso no sabes que debes obedecerme

Sora: no obedezco a una sucia y repulsiva vampiresa, no te perdonare al haber interrumpido mi batalla

Yuuki había enterrado su Artemis en el pecho de la mujer pero con horror miro como esta lo sacaba como si nada y lo rompía, para después descubrir su boca y ver que no tenía piel, solo podían verse los dientes afilados, Yuuki estaba aterrada, muchos se habían detenido al oír el grito que esta había dado, todos miraban con asco y horror el final de Yuuki

Yuuki: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Sora la había azotado contra el suelo, acercándose hasta su pecho, su mandíbula se desencajo para formar un hocico alargado sus dientes eran aún más filosos, los cuales dirigió hasta el pecho de Yuuki para atravesarlo

Yuuki: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Sora estaba tragándose la carne, huesos y órganos de Yuuki, para muchos era una escena aterradora Y grotesca, muchos cazadores se detuvieron, pues en ese momento comprendieron que Cross los había utilizado, todos al final solo podían ver como aquella mujer seguía devorando los restos que aún quedaban, los gritos de Yuuki habían cesado, seguía viva, estaba en shock, aquella mujer la miro a los ojos para comenzar a devorarlos, se había cansado, el sabor no era bueno, por lo que saco el corazón de Yuuki para terminar de comerlo y ver como solo ahora quedaba el polvo de lo que un día fue Yuuki

Sora: el sabor era asqueroso, espero el tuyo sea mejor pequeño

Cross miro con horror la escena, quiso atacar a Sora pero el filo de la espada de Yagari atravesando su corazón se lo había impedido… Cross y Yuuki habían caído, los Vampiros Nobles y los cazadores se habían detenido por completo, no podían seguir, pero el problema era que ellos tambien eran atacados por Ghouls y Niveles E

Yagari: si no quieren morir eliminen a los niveles E, las otras cosas son Ghouls una sola mordida de esas cosas y terminaran igual, el punto débil es su corazón y la cabeza

Zero: ya me canse de esta maldita basura de mierda

Sora: ¿y qué piensas hacer?

Zero: Kaname, Ichiru, Liberen la Restricción de Cromwell, son muchos niveles E y Ghouls, están siendo atraídos por la sangre

Ichiru/Kaname: de acuerdo

Zero/ Kaname/Ichiru: Ultimo Sello de la Restricción de Cromwell de contención nivel 0, consume la restricción impuesta, verificando el reconocimiento de sellos para la activación de Cromwell, rompiendo los sellos de Baskerville, iniciando la cancelación de restricción hasta que esta desaparezca, Liberación Cero

Ante la mirada atenta de todos, de las sombras de los tres jóvenes, había aparecidos tres perros enormes, sombras con miles de ojos, murciélagos de sangre y algunos espectros que se abalanzaron contra todo enemigo

Zero: aquellos cazadores y vampiros que no quieran ser nuestros enemigos entren a la barrera que creara Yagari o de lo contrario morirán

Yagari formo un enorme domo de barrera y sin pensarlo los cazadores y vampiros que quedaban entraron a la barrera, no eran estúpidos, esos no eran Vampiros Sangre Pura… sino… Matusaleos Sangre Pura, No muertos… los habían reconocido por los textos antiguos, Vampiros que devoraban la sangre de otros vampiros, los depredadores de los vampiros

Integra: creo que la diversión se termino

Integra hizo aparecer fuego en su espada, y con una de sus manos invoco sombras que detuvieron a la Viuda Negra, a la cual acerco hasta donde está esta para degollarla y soltar el cuerpo de la cazadora

 **REPRODUCIR VIDEO EN WATTPAD, EN FANFICTION LES DEJARE EL LINK**

watch?v=y-WPt4H0cMo&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=37

Ichiru, Kaname y Zero lanzaron todo contra sus enemigos los tres enormes perros comenzaron a devorar a todos los nivele los Ghouls, ellos tambien habían arremetido contra sus enemigos, Yagari e Integra corrieron hacia donde estaban Kain, Seiren y Rima para ayudarlos y eliminar de una vez por todas a la basura

Zero e Ichiru se sincronizaron perfectamente para atacar a sus oponentes las habían llevado a estar juntas para después atarlas con unas enredaderas plateadas, ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo para degollarlas mientras que ambos al mismo tiempo expulsaron fuego de sus manos para quemarlas y exterminarlas

Kaname y Kaito llevaron a sus oponentes hasta donde estaban sus parejas, de una patada los mandaron hasta el lugar, Zero e Ichiru los detuvieron para comenzar a quemarlos mientras que Kaname y Kaito se dirigieron dónde estaba Ruka, Shikki y Takuma para ayudarlos

Zero e Ichiru comenzaron a exterminar de manera rápida a todo Ghouls o nivel E que aun quedara, mientras tanto Alucard aun seguía en su lucha, pero debía terminarla, por lo que comenzó a invocar su sello de Cromwell para atrapar a la mujer y devorarla ahora esa mujer era unas más de sus almas, sería un desperdicio eliminar a tan buena arma destructiva, pero pudo sentir como su amada Seras Victoria hacia lo mismo, había devorado a aquella cazadora sin contemplación ni duda

Después de varias horas, por fin todo estaba tranquilo, los soldados de Hellsing ahora se encontraban limpiando e incinerando todo lo que quedaba de aquella pelea, tres dias después los miembros de la junta de Cazadores había llegado, pues estos no sabían nada de lo que había sucedido

Marcus: Yagari en verdad no teníamos idea de que Cross estaba confabulando de esa forma, después de que pensamos que habías muerto lo único que buscamos era remediar todo el caos que había

Melina: ahora con esto que ha pasado muchas cosas se saldrán de control a menos que tomemos medidas

Yagari: ¿y que desean de nosotros?

Melina: con todo respeto, quisiéramos que tomaras el cargo de Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores

Yagari: lo siento pero mi lugar está aquí, sin embargo creo que podemos ayudarlos, pero tambien esos vampiros deberán cooperar o na habrá trato

Dimitri: como el Sangre Pura más antiguo y Ancestro, por ahora tomare el lugar como Rey, asi que estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo y asi ayudarnos mutuamente

Yagari: bien La Asociación de Cazadores se unirá a Hellsing como una Sub-división y los Presidentes seran Kaito e Ichiru

Marcus: no tenemos problema con ello, todo lo contrario Yagari estaremos complacidos y honrados de que sean tus hijos quienes se encarguen de la Asociacion

Dimitri: de igual forma no tengo ningún problema

Integra: El Consejo Vampírico actual sera sustituido por Takuma, Ruka y Shikki, el Vampiro Aido Hanabusa como castigo recibirá el Sellar su lado Vampírico y vivir como un simple humano

Dimitri: el castigo me parece justo y se llevara acabo

Yagari: cualquier vampiro tendrá libre albedrío para casarse con quien quiera al igual que los cazadores

Melina: de acuerdo con la moción

Dimitri: tambien estoy de acuerdo

Yagari: se formara un grupo de Elite especial, el cual sera formado por Kaname, Zero, Seiren y Kain, ellos son los únicos Cazadores que podrán eliminar a un Noble, Sangre Pura o cazadores que rompan el pacto de no agresión hacia los humanos

Dimitri: me parece bien, sin embargo me gustaría agregar que solo Kaname y Zero sean los únicos que puedan convertir a un humano en vampiro si es que uno de los nuestros elige a un humano como pareja, claro, siempre y cuando ellos lo aprueben

Integra: me parece bien, aun asi los vampiros deben seguir en el anonimato, pero si esta última cuestión se presentara y el humano es peligroso y vemos que pueda dar a conocer nuestra existencia, se le borrara la memoria

Dimitri: muy bien, de acuerdo

Marcus: de acuerdo

Entre convenios, tratados y pactos, una larga semana había pasado, las cosas estaban tomando su curso, sin embargo en esos dias Zero no había estado de muy buen humor que digamos

Zero: KANAME TE DIJE QUE TENIA CALOR, POR QUE DEMONIOS CIERRAS LA VENTANA

Kaname: Zero mi amor, está comenzando a nevar, hace frio

Zero: está bien

Kaname: has estado de mal humor últimamente ¿te pasa algo?

Zero: Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, NO ME TIENES QUE DECIR NADA SOBRE COMO ME COMPORTO Y SI NO TE GUSTA NO SE PORQUE ENTONCES TE CASASTE CONMIGO

Kaname: Zero yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso, solo digo que estas algo voluble

Zero: YA SE QUE ES LO QUE PASA, TU YA NO ME AMAS, DE SEGURO TU TE QUERIAS IR CON ESA TONTA Y ANIÑADA VAMPIRA, ERES UN IMBECIL, UN IDIOTA Y UN BUENO PARA NADA

Kaname: Zero, aaaah yo no te he dicho nada

Zero: Y AHORA ME GRITAS, SOLO FALTA QUE QUIERAS ALZARME LA MANO, ESTO LO SABRA TIO ALUCARD

Kaname: pero si no te he gritado… Zero…. Zero espera

Zero había salido corriendo de la habitacion para ir a la sala donde estaba Alucard y los demás, todos notaron como Zero llegaba llorando para esconderse en Alucard y tambien vieron como llegaba Kaname con cara de preocupación

Alucard: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Zero: Kaname ya no me ama, quiere a la estúpida vampira que vino por él y me grito

Kaname: Zero jamás te levante la voz y lo demás tú lo sacaste de no sé dónde, solo te dije que estabas voluble y cerré la ventana porque está nevando

Zero seguía llorando a mas no poder pero para Integra eso significaba algo por lo cual sonriendo se acercó a Zero e hizo que se enderezara y dejara de esconderse entre los brazos de Alucard

Integra: dime mi niño, además de calor y tus cambios de humor, has notado algo extraño en ti

Zero: pues… odio el perfume que siempre usa Kaname me revuelve el estómago… he tenido mucho sueño… me da asco cierta comida y he tenido más sed de la normal… ah y me he sentido mareado estos últimos dias

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía Zero, todos habían entendido los síntomas, estaban alegres, pero al parecer Zero no se había dado cuenta

Integra: Zero, mi cielo, estas en cinta, es por eso que tienes todos esos síntomas y cambios de humor

Zero miro a Integra y al ver que no bromeaba, se llevó las manos a su vientre, comenzó a sonreír y rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba Kaname para abrazarlo y disculparse

Zero: perdón Kaname, lo siento

Kaname: no importan Zero, estoy feliz, vamos a ser padres

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos, Integra por su parte le pidió a Alucard que revisara a Zero para saber cuánto tiempo tenia a lo cual les había dicho que 5 semanas, por lo tanto Zero había luchado en cinta, ahora entendían porque de su maldito genio

Un mes después tanto Ichiru como Kaito habían contraído nupcias, se habían ido de luna de miel por un mes y al regresar habían llegado con la linda sorpresa de que Ichiru estaba en cinta, una semana, al parecer habían hecho todos los dias la tarea

Zero de dos meses, Ichiru de una semana y ahora la linda Seiren estaba casándose con Michael Phenwond, y tal y como se había estipulado Kaname había convertido a Michael en un Vampiro para que pudiera estar por siempre con Seiren, aquella vampira que le fue leal cuando era Kaname Kuran, la misma que lo busco sin parar y que le había sido fiel ahora como Kaname Yagari Wingates Hellsing y no solo eso sino que tambien se había ganado el nombre de Hermana

Muchas cosas estaban cambiando, muchas cosas aun cambiarían, pero para los Hellsing todo era felicidad, los jóvenes nobles habían partido a Japón junto a Kaito e Ichiru, Seiren y Michael se habían ido a Paris a una casa que Yagari les había obsequiado, no porque los quisiera lejos, pero Seiren se había ganado eso y más debía vivir una vida junto al amor de su vida, disfrutar la vida, viajar, conocer todo aquello que deseara, siempre que pudiera visitaría a sus padres, tíos y hermanos

…

En la Mansión Hellsing todos estaban presentes después de 7 meses, Zero estaba siendo atendido por Yagari y todos esperaban afuera, Kaname estaba nervioso y caminaba de un lado para otro y más al escuchar a su Zero

Ichiru: ya basta hermano, harán un hoyo en el suelo

Kaname: ya veré a Kaito en unos meses a ver si dices lo mismo hermanito

Ichiru: sabes que todo saldrá bien, papa traerá a tu pequeño a este mundo asi que tranquilo

Todos podían oír las maldiciones que soltaba Zero, al parecer no era nada bonito, Ichiru estaba nervioso, sabía que pasaría por lo mismo y eso lo aterraba

Yamil: no se preocupen mi hermano sabe lo que hace, a todos los cazadores nos enseñan por si tenemos que asistir a alguna mujer

Ichiru: ¿tío entonces tu tambien sabes?

Yamil: claro, quien crees que ayudara a tu madre cuando nazca su hermanita, Yagari estará muy nervioso como para ayudar a Integra y si a Victoria se le ocurre dar a luz al mismo tiempo Yagari tendrá que ayudarla a ella jajajajaja

 **REPRODUCIR ÚLTIMO VIDEO, LINK PARA LOS DE FANFICTION**

watch?v=Hu3c4ESePho

Asi era Integra y Victoria habían quedado embarazadas con una diferencia de una semana ahora Integra tenía seis semanas y Victoria cinco

Pronto un llanto se dejó escuchar, minutos después Yagari salio para que Kaname pudiera entrar, al hacerlo pudo ver a Zero sentado en la cama con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, Zero le sonrió y estiro una de sus manos para que Kaname se acercara y se sentara junto a él y asi entregarle a su pequeño hijo

Zero: Kaname te presento a nuestro pequeño Angelo Yagari Hellsing

Kaname tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeño, en verdad era hermoso, piel blanca como la nieve, una pequeña pelusita de color chocolate y unos hermosos ojos color amatista, su pequeño, su hijo, el hijo de Zero y de el

Ahora la vida les había dado la oportunidad de **CONOCER EL AMOR** , les habían dado una segunda oportunidad de amarse y de ser felices, todos habían entrado a la habitacion para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, todos estaban alegres, Alucard y Victoria esperaban a su primer hijo y por fin habían alcanzado la felicidad, Integra y Yagari se habían dado una oportunidad para estar juntos y amarse y ahora estaban esperando a un pequeñín, Kaito e Ichiru por fin habían podido estar juntos, amarse y formar una familia, Seiren había aprendido lo que era tener una familia, tener hermanos y amigos, había conocido más sentimientos sobre todo había conocido al amor de su vida Michael, por fin era feliz y más al enterarse hace unos cuantos dias que estaba embarazada, dos semanas exactamente, pero ya después les daría la gran noticia, Ruka y Kain se habían casado y por fin estaban felices y juntos, Ruka tenía tres meses de embarazo, Takuma y Shikki estaban comprometidos y pronto se casarían, y para sorpresa de todos Pip Bernadotte había conquistado a Rima y tambien estaban comprometidos, la vida les sonreía, la vida les había otorgado a todos la felicidad

Aido había sido sellado y al no aguantar ser un simple humano se había suicidado, El nuevo Consejo Vampírico asi como la Sede Hellsing de Japón estaban funcionando muy bien y poco a poco estaban terminando de arreglar todo el caos que Yuuki había dejado, Dimitri Vanicov IV había resultado ser un Rey digno de admirar, era compasivo pero a la vez gobernaba con sabiduría y aceptaba los consejos de Kaito e Ichiru como presidentes de la Asociación de Cazadores Hellsing

Que les deparaba el destino más adelante, no lo sabían, pero estarían juntos como una familia, como la familia que eran para apoyarse siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, todos agradecían la bondad de Yagari, pues por el todos vivían una felicidad que creían que jamás tendrían, se había convertido en padre, esposo, amigo y no solo eso, ahora los jóvenes nobles también lo consideraban como un padre más.

Un hechizo que recito para que sus hijos descansaran tranquilos dio inicio a la felicidad, al amor, a la amistad. Y desde la ventana de aquella habitación inundada de sonrisas Yagari daba gracias a su padre y abuelo que de seguro estaban en el cielo cuidando de ellos

Yagari: Gracias viejos por dejar que mis hijos y todos los que estamos aquí **CONOCIÉRAMOS EL VERDADERO AMOR** , espero que sigan velando por todos nosotros

Después de aquellas palabras se dio la vuelta para acercarse a su esposa y admirar a su gran familia, una gran y hermosa familia

 **EPILOGO**

Sentado frente a la chimenea Yagari cargaba a uno de sus cuantos nietos, pero se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el pequeño le llamo

Nicolás: ¿Abuelito como conotites a abuelita?

Yagari: esa es una larga historia Nicolás, pero ya te la contare algún día

Nicolás: ¿entonces dime como es que papi y mami se conotieron?

Yagari: jajajajaja tus padres eran como el perro y el gato, justo como en estos momentos se comportan

Nicolás: mami dejo en abtinentia a papi, ¿Qué es abtinentia abuelito?

Zero y Kaname habían dejado de discutir por la porción de pastel que Zero había tomado y se acercaron hasta donde estaba Yagari para escuchar mejor lo que su pequeño Nicolás estaba preguntando, haciendo que Zero se sonrojar a más no poder

Kaname miraba a todos en aquella sala, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?... 60 si no recordaba mal, su pequeño Angelo ya era todo un adulto y no solo eso se había casado con Minerva la hija de Seiren y de Michael, y hacia cuatro años habían tenido a su Pequeño Nicolás un hermoso niño de cabellos plateados y ojos borgoña, un niño muy curioso y ahora Zero nuevamente estaba en cinta, siete meses para ser exactos y estaban esperando a una pequeñita

Ichiru y Kaito habían tenido gemelos unas niñas de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos amatistas Kim y Lin y ahora tenian un pequeño de 8 años Salem

Ruka y Kain tuvieron un niño de cabellos naranjas y ojos grises, de nombre Kamil y ahora esperaban a su segundo pequeño

Seiren y Michael habían tenido a su pequeña Minerva una hermosa nena de ojos verdes y cabellos lilas quien se había casado con Angelo, después tuvieron otra niña de cabellos rubios y ojos lilas de nombre Isabella la cual tenía solo 3 años

Takuma y Shikki habían tenido un pequeño varón de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes de nombre Alejandro y ahora estaban esperando a una linda niña la cual llegaría tal vez en un mes

Rima y Pip habían tenido un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes de nombre Fabricio y ahora tenian uno de 7 años cabellos rubios y ojos verdes de nombre Marcello

Alucard y Victoria tuvieron una linda niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules de nombre Amelia, Una niña de ahora 15 años cabellos rubios y ojos borgoña de nombre Sirel y un pequeño de 5 años cabellos negros y ojos azules de nombre Vladimir

Yagari e Integra habían tenido una niña de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules de nombre Susan, un varón de ahora 30 años cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules de nombre Walter y su pequeño de 4 meses Alexis de cabellos negros y ojos azules

La vida ahora era tranquila, se habían creado varios hospitales que surtían de sangre a todos los vampiros y a los hospitales, por lo tanto ahora ya no existían los cazadores, después de años ellos habían logrado la paz entre las especies, aunque aún era un secreto su existencia, habían aprendido que era lo mejor, además gracias a los laboratorios que creaban la sangre ahora los vampiros podían convivir con los humanos y pasar desapercibidos, La Academia Cross ahora era la Academia Hellsing, donde los vampiros y los humanos convivían en paz, aunque aún seguían las clases diurnas y nocturnas, estas eran más calmadas, todos convivían sin restricciones

Kaname se acercó hasta donde estaba Yagari y beso su mejilla

Kaname: gracias papá

Yagari: ¿y a que viene eso pequeño?

Kaname: gracias por darnos esta vida, esta felicidad, esta familia, gracias por todo papá pero sobre todo gracias por darnos tanto amor

La familia lo es todo para mí

mi esencia y mi ser

son los que siempre están allí

cuando uno más los necesita

en las buenas y en las malas

en la salud y en la enfermad

son tus amigos incondicionales

que siempre te acompañan

la familia lo son todo para mí.

los lazos de unión

la fuerza del amor.

todo se puede,

cuando hay unión.

el camino es más fácil

con la fuerza del amor

la familia es la parte mas importante de la creación.

es sentir el calor de hogar después de un día de trabajo.

la familia es compartir juntos la mas humilde comida

con amor.

es respetarse y amarse sin condición.

la familia es amistad , comunicación respeto y amor.

la familia es todo lo mejor si se da con unión.


End file.
